Rock n' Roll Tenerife Love
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: (!BETA'S ONE IS ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT AQ.happiness!) Emma is a rock singer and goes to the hard rock cafe in Tenerife to sing. Regina and henry are there on vacation, henry loves Emma's music so they go to see her. what happens if they fall for each other, will they be able to have a long distances relationship?[Swan queen-no magic-rated M for later chapters- this is no beta version]
1. Dinner

**Rock n' Roll Tenerife love**

**Summary **

Emma is a rock singer and goes to the hard rock cafe in Tenerife to sing some songs. Regina and henry are there on vacation and henry loves Emma's music so they go to see her. Regina has no idea what she gets herself into. [Swan queen. no magic]

**Authors note!**

I do not own anything; all goes to Once Upon a Time.

He guys, so this is my first story with more than 1 chapter.

I hope you like it, so I can keep writing it for you. I have some awesome idea's for this one.  
And thankyou Angie for helping me!

Also sorry for any mistakes made! I have dyslexia so my grammar sucks like shit!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dinner**

"Come on mom, hurry up! We have to go" Regina heard henry yell from outside the bathroom.

"Yes dear, I'm almost ready!" Regina answers back as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a nice red dress that ended just above her knees and hugged all her right curves, red lipstick and some black killer heals. Her hair looked perfect as always and her make up looked stunning. She added a finally details with a pair of matching earrings and just a small amount of perfume and she was ready.

When Regina came out of the bathroom, a loud groan came from the 17 year old boy.

"Finally!" Henry said with a teasing smiled. "Looking good mom, time to go!" He smiled at his mom.

"Thank you sweetheart. Yes, I'm ready now" Regina said. She got her purse and off they went.

"So.. what's this place called again?" Regina asked as they walked outside there hotel room to the elevator.

"Hard Rock Café, mom" henry said while he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Oh, right. And who is goanna be there tonight?"

"There's this singer called Emma. She's gonna be there. She's amazing!" henry said while they stepped into the elevator. And pushed the button for the main ground.

"Maybe we can meet her after dinner or something" henry said lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, don't get your hopes up honey. I don't want you getting let down by some singer" Regina said as the elevator doors opened on the main ground and they walked out.

"I wont mom, don't worry" Henry reassured her.

They walked out of the hotel to the café. That was 'thankfully' just around the corner of their hotel.

"You don't even know what she looks like, do you?" henry asked his mother.

"No I don't sweetie" before Regina could even blink; Henry put his phone with a picture of Emma on it almost in Regina's face.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Henry said with a grin on his face.

"Maybe a little to old for you Henry"

"Not for ME. For YOU" Henry almost yelled at her

Regina looked at henry with an eyebrow raised.

"She's at least 10 years younger than me Henry."

'_But she doesn't look bad at all' _not that she was going to tell Henry that of course

"So? Age is just a number mom!" ad with that, Henry puts his phone back in his pocked and walked inside the cage. Regina looked at the building and wondered what she got herself into. '_Dining at a Rock Café? For Henry.' _ She thought to herself.

Once inside and when there food got served, Regina asked herself how on earth she was going to eat this burger. She normally would never even eat a burger but she didn't seem to have much choice here.

The lights dimmed and henry dropped his fork and looked up with wide eyes. Regina smiled; he looked so adorable with this look on his face, even though he is 17.

"HELLO EVERYONE" a look voice spoke and everyone clapped happily. Regina turned her had to the stage. There was a blond on the stage, with an (of course) Hard Rock shirt on, ripped skinny jeans and her blond hair looks wild and messy with those waves in it. Regina rolled her eyes as she saw the blond.

"I hope you are having a good dinner here tonight?!" The blond asked the people. There was a surprising well responds from the crowd and Regina looked around the room and back to Henry. He was smiling, that made Regina smile.

"Well tonight," the blond went on "I'm gonna play just about 3 songs for you. 2 songs of mine, and because I thought I went well with this island. I'm gonna do a cover of 'Tenerife Sea' for you. Considering that we ARE on Tenerife" the blond said. The people seem to like that very much and there was a loud clapping around the room. Including Henrys who also yelled a loud "YAAAAA" with that. Which made Regina roll her eyes again and Henry mouthed a laughing "what" at her.

Emma looked round the room and was more then excite with the crowd tonight. "Well, for those of you who don't know me? My name is Emma. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you!" Emma said and put her hand in the sky to the crowd and smiled.

"For those of you who know me but never seen me play before. Hiiii" Emma said and put her hand up again.

Henry was so excited about seeing Emma Swan play live. Than when she said 'hi', he put his hand up to Emma. With and weird look from his mother who shook her head with a smile.

"And for those of u who know me, and have seen me play before. Hii again! Nice to see you back!" Emma went on. And put her hand up once more.

"Okay so the first song is an old one. One of the first songs, to be more specific. It's called 'fire burns' and it goes like this.." Emma says as she looks around her and to the band as they start playing the rock song. With people yelling excited.

Regina sighed and looked at Henry who was singing along with the lyrics.

_'I hope you burn,_  
_Burn in fire._  
_I hope you burn,_  
_burning in the fire.'_

And that lyrics Regina rolled her eyes again and couldn't wait till she was back at the hotel.

When Emma finally played her own 2 rock songs it was time for the last one song, the cover.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

Regina found it surprising beautiful sang by the blond.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_

_And people who talk to much_

_You got the kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything but us_

Emma was playing her own guitar for this song. And Regina found herself a bit lost at the look of the blond and song she sang.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

'_cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

As the song ended, the crowd was silent for a second and than the crowd got wild!

Regina found herself lost at the sight of the blond and the song she just played. When the blond spoke again, Regina found herself hooked at the blonde's sight.

"Alright, well I have one more surprise for you guys," Emma started talking. "We have all your table numbers over here in this bowl. I'm gonna pick one, and if you like, we're gonna spent a day together tomorrow! Would you guys like that?!" Emma asked the dinning people. The crowd answered with a loud "YEESS" which made Emma smile.

"Alright.. Here it goes!" Emma put her hand in the bowl and took a white piece of paper out of bowl and the room went quiet.

Henry sucked in a breath as Emma pulled out the piece of paper. Regina still watching the blonde with a close eye. If she was totally honest with herself, she wound not mind spending a day with the blonde but she was never going to tell a soul that of course.

Both henry and Regina watched the blond with big eyes.  
Emma opened the piece of paper with the table number on it.  
"And the table number is..." Emma said and henry was now at the end of his seat and Regina watched her still with big eyes.  
"Number 17!" Emma half yelled with a smile.

"O MY GOT THATS US" Henry yelled

* * *

**so, yeah, this is the first chapter. **

**i have some great idea's for this story so i'm excited to know what you think about this one!  
so like i said, my grammar suck so please read through that!**


	2. The Meeting

**Rock n' Roll Tenerife Love**

**Authors note!**

I do not own anything; all goes to Once Upon a Time.

I hope you like it, so I can keep writing it for you. I have some awesome ideas for this one.  
I'm also sorry it I made any mistakes! I have dyslexia so my grammar sucks like shit!

A thankyou to Angie who always gives me awesome ideas and inspires me a lot! so thankyou honey!  
and thankyou Melissa, you're awesome.

**Chapter 2**

**The meeting**

* * *

_Both Henry and Regina watched the blond with big eyes._  
_Emma opened the piece of paper with the table number on it._  
_"And the table number is..." Emma said and henry was now at the end of his stool and Regina watched still with big eyes._  
_"Number 17!" Emma half yelled with a smile._

_"O MY GOT THATS US" Henry yelled_

Regina sucked in a breath as she heard there table number called from the blonde's voice. After that a loud yelling from Henry, who made Regina realize that she was gapping at the blond, with a breath that she was letting out, a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Emma hurt a yelling at the back of the dinner, she laughed at that.

"Awesome! We'll talk details after your dinner!" She spoke to, well, darkness really. Emma couldn't see a shit in this place with the spotlight on her.

"So I want to thank you guys for an amazing night!" The blond said.  
"You guys have been amazing and I hope you all have an awesome holiday here!" The band behind Emma started to pack up and leave. "Thank you! Good night everyone!"  
And with that, the Emma walked of stage.

Regina went back to her food as fast as she could, she didn't want to be caught staring at the blond by her 17 year old son.

"O.. my.. god.." Henry was still gapping at the stage. "Mom, did you hear that?! We're going to spent a whole day with Emma!" Henry said excited.

"Yes dear, I'm not deaf" Regina shot back at him but henry was to cut up in his own thoughts.

"A whole day! Like what 12 hours together or 16 hours, yes that will be good!" Henry was saying with wide eyes trying to eat the rest of his food.

_'What I'm I gonna do now'_ Regina thought to herself.

Once done with dinner, and their dishes got taken away.  
A person in a black suit told them to follow him to where Emma was.

"This is so exciting" Henry told his mother in a whisper. He was jumping around.

"Henry calm down, you're 17 and not 12" Regina said to him, though she wonders what the blond looked like up close and not from the back of the dinner. They stood still before a white door with 'dressing room' written on it. The person in black knocked on the door. Regina heard Henry suck in a small breath and than the door opened.

Emma heard a knock on the door. She checked herself out in the mirror really fast for the last time. Her hair was messy and wild, her makeup was light but still said 'rock star', and she wore a hard rock cafe shirt and ripped skinny jeans and some sneakers.

"Well, here we go" Emma said to herself. She walked to the door. Her hand on the door knob, taking a deep breathe.

"Hiii" Emma said exciting when she opened the door. There was the dude in black, her face fell a little.

"Oh" she said with a small smile.

"Hiii" a voice came from behind the dude in black.

Emma looked behind the guy and saw a teenage boy. Emma's smile came back to her face.

"Hee there, are you the lucky person I can spent a day with?" Emma asked the boy.

"YES!" The boy said to her with a big smile.

"Well come in! Come in!" Emma said, and holds the door open for the boy. The dude stepped away and let them alone.

"I'm Henry, it's so awesome to meet you!" The boy said to Emma.

"Well nice to meet you Henry. I'm Emma" she said.

The boy stepped inside of the room and Emma followed his moves with her eyes. Emma heard someone clear there throat behind her. Emma turned around, and did not expect what she saw. And she gaped a little at the woman she saw standing there. There was this beautiful brunette in the doorway. Wearing a red dress that looked just perfect on her. 'Damn' is all Emma could think of.

"Oh, yeah, this is my mom" the boy said, while looking through the dressing room.

With out looking away from the beautiful brunet, "Hi" was the only thing Emma could remember to say. '_Hi Swan? Really?'_ Emma thought to herself.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills" the brunet said.

"Hi. I'm Emma Swan." Emma said with a smile, thankfully finding some words to say to the brunette.

Regina gave Emma a small smile and walked inside the room to Henry. Regina looked around the dressing room, it wasn't much but it was okay.

"Oh, um, take a seat!" The blond said to them. Henry was the one that jump to a seat, Regina followed him.

"So did you guys have a good dinner?" The blond asked them.

"Yes it was amazing! So good, as always" henry told her.

"Well, good. That's good" the blond said.

Regina had to admit that the blonde looked 'okay' from up close. With all that show makeup on that is. '_But not bad'_ Regina thought to herself.

"So um, about tomorrow" henry started.

"Oh, yeah, well, do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?" The blonde asked sitting down opposite Regina and she looked her. They locked eyes and there was a small silent in the room.

"No, we don't!" Henry told Emma when his mother didn't say anything.

"Good" Emma said, still looking into Regina's eyes.

Regina was lost in Emma's eyes for a second; it was when Henry put his elbow into Regina's rips, that made her looked away from Emma. Regina cleared her throat and looked at Henry with a smile.

"We can do anything you want to do" Emma said looking at Henry. She saw the boy with a big smile on his face when she said that. "Henry, how old are you?" Emma asked curiously.

"Seventeen" he answered simply.

Emma smiled at that "cool" she said. '_How old would that make Regina, like 40 something? That's pretty hot' _Emma asked herself smiling, trying not to look at the brunette next to Henry.

"So, anything you can think off you wanna do tomorrow?" Emma asked Henry.

"Um, well we where thinking about maybe seeing some dolphins at sea?!" Henry said and looked at Regina who only just smiled a nodded at him.

"That nice we can do that!" Emma told him with a smile.

"Maybe some breakfast in the morning first dear" the brunette told henry.

"Yeah, that seems like a good start of the day" Emma said with a smile and looked at Regina.

"Yes, what most people do" Regina told Emma. Regina had enough of this thing that was hanging around the room. She wanted to leave as soon as they could.

"So why don't we meet here at 9 in the morning for some breakfast somewhere?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Um, yeah sure" the blond answered her with a bit of a shock look on her face. Probably, because Regina was rapping this little meeting up fast.

Emma looked at the brunette; she didn't really know what to do next.

"So," henry went on "why don't you just give me call or text if anything happens or you can't make it or something. But I hope that won't be the problem." Henry wrote a number on a piece of paper and gave it to Emma.

"Okay, yeah sure no problem. Here tomorrow at 9, at the front door outside" Emma said to the two.

Regina stud up right away.  
"Till tomorrow than." She said and walked out of the small dressing room. Letting out a deep breath when she was outside, it was already dark. She just wanted to go to sleep and shake this weird feeling of.

Emma looked at the now empty doorway.

"Well..." She said turning to look at Henry.

"Don't worry, mom just didn't expected this. She's not really the one for surprises." Henry told her. Emma just nodded. "Well, this is so awesome! See ya tomorrow!" Henry told Emma with a smile and waived at her.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" She said as henry walked out. With a sight she closed the door. _'Well that was interesting'_ she taught. _'Damn_' was all that she could think of as she set down again. _'Well I think tomorrow is gonna be something'_ she toughed with a smile.

"Mom?!" Regina heard henry call her.

"Over here darling" she said, she was leaning against the wall around the corner. _'Pull yourself together woman! She's just some stupid singer! Its not like there's something going happen tomorrow' _Regina told herself.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked her.

"Yes honey, I'm fine. Lets just go back okay" Regina said to him. Henry smiled to her as they walked back to their hotel.

"Tomorrow is gonna be awesome" Henry said.

The next morning Regina's alarm went off on 06.00. She always goes running in the morning, and over here she really likes to see the sun come up.  
She puts her running outfit on and goes running with some music in.  
She watched the sun come up which is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She run back to the hotel, and got ready for the day. At 09.45 she knocks on Henrys room. This vacation he really wanted his own room because he was; quoting Henry, _'grown up'_ now.

Emma's alarm went of on 08.00. She got ready for the day, which didn't take very long, and went walking to the hard rock cafe, excited to spent the day with Henry and his mother.

At 09.00 Regina and henry where waiting out side the Hard Rock Cafe.  
Regina looked at the time on her phone, 09.02 when she looked up, she saw the blonde walking there way. She wore a grey tank top with some shorts and some slippers. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she wore some sunglasses, which she took of when they saw her.

'_She's not looking to bad, not to bad at all' _Regina thought with an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

Emma saw Henry and Regina already waiting for her.

"Hee, morning" Emma greeted them. "Hope u haven't been waiting long?" Emma asked.

"We have" Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina. Regina wore some fancy shorts with a see through blouse and a white tank top underneath. Emma was pretty sure Regina was wearing a black bikini top under that. And she wore some fancy slippers and some fancy sunglasses. _'Damn that's a lot of fancy stuff'_ Emma thought. _'And she looking pretty damn hot in it'_

"No we haven't!" Henry said looking a bit mad at his mom.

Emma just smiled at them.

"Well, how about some breakfast?" Regina asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Henry said and Regina smiled at that.

Henry walked the way to breakfast. When Regina looked at Emma, she noticed that Emma was staring at her mouth. Some sort of weird rush shoots through her body, but She shook the feeling off fast.

When Emma saw Regina smile, she couldn't stop her own smile. Emma bit her lower lip, _'oh damn that smile! I wonder what it would-_' but her thoughts where cut off by Regina.

"Are you just going to stare at my lips all day or are you going to come along?" Regina asked the blond.

Emma blushed at the commend with a small smile of shame and walked after henry, leaving Regina to walk after them, shaking her head.

'_Well, this is going to be interesting'_ both woman thought.


	3. Interesting morning

Rock n' Roll Tenerife Love

**Authors note!**

**I do not own anything; all goes to Once Upon a Time. **

Here is chapter 3, tell me what you think! I had fun writing this and I have to thank Angie for some awesome ideas! You always inspire me!

As always, any ideas, tips, tops, comments are always welcome! But noh8 please!

**Don't like it, don't read it! **

Again, sorry for any mistakes made! I have dyslexia so my grammar sucks like shit! Oh, and I used Google translate so that will probably suck too but anyway, it will be translated later in the story! So don't worry!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Interesting morning**

* * *

_When Emma saw Regina smile, she couldn't stop her own smile. Emma bit her lower lip, 'oh damn that smile! I wonder what they-' but her thoughts where cut off by Regina._

_"Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to come along?" Regina asked the blond._

_Emma blushed at the commend with a small smile of shame and walked after henry, leaving Regina to walk after them, shaking her head._

_'Well, this is going to be interesting' both woman thought._

* * *

After breakfast, which wasn't that special really. They where walking, not really going anywhere.

"So, what's the next thing on the list?" Emma asked Henry.

"Um.." Henry said. "I don't know" he said.

"Well, why don't we go on the boat this afternoon. And go do something else right now. I think it's still a bit chilly on the sea right now." Regina answered.

"Yeah sure, that's cool" henry said with a smile.

"Why don't we go walk along the beach and maybe walk into some stores, Have some lunch and than go on the boat?" Emma said. A nod and a smile from both Henry and Regina and the where walking in beach direction.

"So, Emma, how did u become a singer?" Regina asked as they where walking a bit behind Henry

"Um, well, its kind of a long story" Emma said with an apologetic smile.

"We've got all day dear, I'm sure we have time enough"

"Right" Emma said letting out a deep breath. '_Great, just what she had to __ask__ of course.' _ Emma thought. Emma looked at Regina, who was Just patiently waiting for Emma to start her story.

"Well, I grow up in the foster system. Never really had a good family that took care of me. And if there was a good family, they would always sent me back very quickly because of all differed kinds of bullshit." Emma said. Both now walking a bit behind Henry, who was already almost in the sea. They both where just enjoying the view of the sea while Emma told her story.

"So, that's how I started to write songs I guess. Than when I got out of the system, I went to sing in some bars in New York and the next thing I knew, I had a contract and… well, yeah, here I am" Emma said with a small smile, a bit lost in her own thoughts. _'Great, now she things I'm just some pathetic little girl' _Emma thought.

Regina was silent for a few seconds and stopped walking as soon as her feet hit the sand of the beach. She looked at Emma, a very soft smile on her face.

"Well, you came very far for someone that no one really took good care off" Regina said softly to Emma, not looking at her but looking at the sand. Almost in a whisper, like she didn't want herself to hear it. She looked back the spot she last saw Henry, he was already with his feet in the sea and his shoes where lying on the beach.

Emma looked at Regina as she stopped walking. Emma was surprised with the look in Regina's eyes. It was so soft, there was something in Regina's eyes she could not put her finger on. Than she heard Regina whisper those words, it made her smile. It made her feel proud. Emma smiled at Regina "thanks".

They both took their shoes off, and walked to where Henry puts his shoes down.

Regina found it not really a long story, but she figured there where a lot of details the blonde just wasn't sharing with her. She was just going to let it go this time, because she was not going to fight with the blonde, she was not going to ruin Henry's day.

He was planning of giving his mother and Emma some moments alone.

'_I mean, we have a whole day. And who knows what can happen'_ Henry thought to himself with a smile on his face. His mothers voice put him out of his thoughts.

"Henry?" Regina asked, "Shall we walked along the sea for a bit?" asking Henry with her shoes in her hand, walking into the water carefully.

"Yeah, if Emma wants to too?" Henry said looking up to his mother at Emma.

"Oh, yeah I'm down! I love the sea!" Emma said excited smiling at Henry.

"Really? that's awesome! You're gonna love the boat trip to see the dolphins than!" Henry said with a big smile to Emma.

"Yeah, I bet!" Emma said while the three of them where making there way through the water. The water came down till there knees. The water was just right, not to cold, not to worm. Just good enough to walk through.

Emma took her phone out of her pocked. She had to take a picture of this. It was Henry walking up frond. A bit walking behind Henry, was Regina. And behind Regina, was Emma. She took a beautiful picture of Henry and Regina. Both not noticing, that Emma was taking the picture. So she also made some selfie's with them on the background.

"Do you want me to take a picture of all of you together?" a woman asked Emma. The woman looked like very nice person. Emma looked at Henry and Regina with an asking look on her face. Henry's smile grows bigger [if that was even possible] and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, sure why not" Emma said to the woman with a smile. Walking to the woman, and giving her, her phone. Walking back to Henry and Regina.

They stood next to each other. Emma, Regina and Henry, standing in the sea with the sun in the background. Pretty picture to see, the three of them together. But no one was going to mention that of course.

Or so they thought.

"Oh, go on, put your arms around each other. Now this family photo looks like a bunch of strangers standing next to each other!" the woman said.

"What?" Regina said in disbelieve, thinking she heard the woman say '_family photo_', but that would be ridicules. Right?

Henry smiled and put his arm around Regina, hitting Emma's arm on the way. Eyeing her that she had to put her arm around Regina as well.

Emma sigh '_great. So if she didn't hate me already, she sure as hell will hate me after this'. _Emma thought. But she put her arm around the brunette's shoulder anyway.

"Beautiful" the woman said, taking a million pictures. Well it felt like that anyway.

"Yes, just stunning" the woman said. Emma was already walking back to the woman again when her walk was interrupted.

"Now, go stand in between your mothers son. This is going to be the best family picture ever taken!" the woman said to Henry, waving her hand at him.

"And the first one" Regina mumbled, sighting deeply.

"What was that, love?" the woman asks.

"Nothing!" Henry said, walked around Regina to stand in between the two women. And smiled with a big smile.

"Aw, that's nice! Go on mom's, give us a smile!" the woman said. Emma laughs at the woman, trying not to laugh out loud.

'_This is unbelievable! We're not even a family! Why should we take these stupid pictures anyway?'_ Regina asked herself.

"Oh, come on mom. Give us just one smile" the woman pushed Regina, still with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, _honey, _give the kind women a smile. She's trying to make our best family picture." Emma said to Regina with a big smile. Trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

Henry laughed out loud to that. Giving his mother an elbow in her rip, just like the night before. Regina looked at Henry, sighting. '_Oh, you've got to be kidding me'_ Regina thought rolling her eyes.

Finally Regina was giving the women a small smile. Making Henry and Emma finally laughing out laud, looking at Regina. They looked at the women taking the photo and she made some nice pictures.

"Thank you so much!" Emma said walking to the women. "This will go in our family vacation book. Won't it now? _Family_?" Emma asked Henry and Regina with a smile.

"Oh, yes! For sure it will!" Henry said with a smile putting his arm around Regina again.

"Thank you!" Henry said to the woman as she walked a way with a nod and a smile.

"No problem, sweetie" the woman said. "You enjoy your vacation!" the woman said while she walked away.

Nobody said anything. Emma just putting her phone back in her pocked, without even looking at the pictures. She would save that for later on in the day. They started walking through the sea again, just as they did before. Henry just laughing out loud every once in a while, shaking his head.

After walking in the sea for a while, in silent, Henry was the one that stopped walking and broke the silent.

"Can we have a snack or something? I'm hungry" Henry asked.

"Of course sweetie" as Regina answers.

They left the beach, and walked back to the small stores again. It took them only 5 minutes to find a grocery store.

"I'll just wait outside. I'm not hungry. " Emma said when henry walked inside the store.

"Okay, we'll be right back!" henry answers as he and Regina walk into the store.

"So?" Henry asked his mother.

"So? What honey?" Regina said.

"What do you think of Emma?" Henry whispers to regina.

'_Oh god, here we go',_ Regina thought. "Well, its not as bad as i thought it was." Regina said in form of whisper back.

"Oh come on mom! She's awesome!" Henry said with a big smile not whispering anymore.

"She's not that bad." Regina said looking at some food trying to look busy.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you two start dating or anything." He said looking at some useless stuff mimicking his mother's moves.

"Henry! Don't be ridicules!" Regina said with a bit of disbelieve of what her son just said. _'We only just spend 3 hours together'_ she toughed to herself as they walked to pay for some cookies. _'I mean, she's not that bad. Not bad at all, well maybe only not for the way she eats'_ Regina thought, remembering Emma eating at breakfast. _'But thank god she doesn't have a total rock star attitude when she's not preforming.' _

Mean while outside, Emma was not being so calm. She was getting angry, and that was something she didn't want to be today. _  
_  
"No really I don't want anything sunglasses!" Emma said!

"But this is good! Good sunglasses for you, missy" the man said to her.

"I don't want any sunglasses! I already have some!" Showing the ones she got in her hand.

"But you can never have enough sunglasses missy!" The man just kept pushing Emma.

"How many times, do I have to tell you? I, DONT, WANT, ANY, SUNGLASSES!" Emma said to him as if he were deaf.

"But these sunglasses, are not just sunglasses, missy!" The man said.

"I don't care"

"But these sunglasses are the best sunglasses you will ever have!"

"That will surprise me! I don't want it! Go"

"No, serious! These are the best sunglasses ever!"

"O my god, are you serious right now? I don't want it, I don't need it! Now please go!"

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Regina was standing right beside her. Looking dead serious.

"si no te vas de mi esposa sola en este momento , voy a demandarlo . y voy a jurar que nunca se va a vender una sola cosa de nuevo en estas calles" Regina said with anger.

Emma looked at Regina with big eyes. The man just smiled at Regina and left as soon as he could. Regina looked very scary when she was angry _'but, damn. She looked hot as hell'_ Emma thought. Having no idea what Regina said. But just being grateful the man had left.

"Um, thanks," Emma started "I guess". Still looking stunt at Regina.

"Just keep yourself out of trouble next time we leave you alone for 5 minutes" Regina said, removing her hand of off Emma's shoulder.

Emma missing Regina's touch right away. "So what did you anyway?" she asks Regina as they walked away from the store.

"That he should leave you alone. You already have sunglasses and I'm sure you don't need another pair. Right?" Regina said while walking to a place where they could get something to drink. It was, after all, almost lunchtime.

"Right" Emma answers, following Regina.

They walked to a place where they could drink something. With a nice sea view.

They all ordered a drink and the waiter was gone to get their drinks, Emma's phone buzzed.

'Text' from 'Unknown' was what Emma's said. She opened the massage.

'_If you don't leave my wife alone right now, I will sue you. I will assure you, that you will never sell a thing on these streets again!__'_ Emma, raising an eyebrow at the massage.

There was another text, Emma opened it.

'_That was what mom said to the guy'_ the text said. Emma looked up at Henry, who just smiled.

* * *

**ooooooohhh snap  
Let me know what you think! **


	4. where is Henry?

Rock n' roll Tenerife love

**Authors note:**

**I do not own anything; all goes to Once Upon a Time.**

Hello everyone!  
It's so awesome that you are here, reading this! Thank you for that! sorry it took so long to upload! I was just so busy with school and stuff...

As always, any ideas for next chapters, tips, tops, comments are always welcome!  
But noh8 please! **Don't like it, don't read it!**

Again, sorry for any mistakes made! I have dyslexia so my grammar sucks like shit! so sorry for all mistakes!

* * *

Emma didn't know what to do with this.

On one hand, she didn't believe Henry at all on this translation.  
_'I mean, why would Regina say something like that?'_ Emma thought. She looked at the brunette. She was just sitting there, sipping her coffee. Looking peaceful and all that.  
_'I'm not going to do anything about this right now. I'll go back to the man and ask him what Regina said to him' _Emma thought.

"Damn, it really warm here!" Henry said. He sipped is drink of coca cola. Putting his hand against his forehead to get some sweat off.

"Yeah, it really is!" Emma said with a smile. She didn't mind at all! She liked the heat!

"Is everything okay here?" A voice asks from next to Emma. They all turned to the voice. Emma turned a little later, she could just see Regina raise an eyebrow and the stunt look that she had on her face. Emma turned to see who was there.

There was a girl standing there. She was in her, what? Early twenties. Wearing some waitress outfit that normal people would think of as, something like stripper clothing. She had long brown hair with some red strips in there.

"Well I'll be damned!" The young woman said. "Emma Swan!"

"O my god! Ruby!" Emma said with a smile. Standing up to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

Emma looked at Regina from the corner of her eye. She saw Regina's eyes grew wide for just a second.

"Well, Graham and I got engaged! And we thought this would be the perfect place to live" Ruby said with a big smile showing Emma her ring. It wasn't much, but knowing Graham. He would still look for the best ring to give Ruby even though they don't have a lot of money.

"O my god rubs! Finally! I'm so happy for you!" Emma said hugging her friend again!

"Well Em's, you did a pretty good job yourself!" Ruby said nodding at the brunette with a smile.

"O, yeah, um," Emma started, she didn't bother to correct ruby on her comment though. "Ruby, Henry and Regina. Regina, Henry, this is my friend Ruby, we go way back" Emma introduced them to each other with a smile. Putting her hands in her pocked of her short.

"Hii!" Ruby said, giving the two people sitting there a wave.

"Hi, so, you work here or something?" Henry asks ruby, looking at her clothing, a crop-top that's almost a bikini top, and some shorts the where very, very short. Not even trying to hide that he is checking ruby out.

"Yes, I work here" ruby said with a smile to henry with proud in her voice. Proud of working there, but mostly that she still got it.  
Emma just rolled her eyes at the situation.

"And you are aloud to wear, basely nothing, to work?" Regina asks ruby, looking at the young woman with a look of disgust of what she was wearing. "As I remember, the beach is over there," Regina pointed behind her to the beach. "And not in a restaurant. I'm here, trying to have something to drink, without my son trying to 'check you out 'all the time." Regina said angry, eyeing Henry and Ruby both.

Henry cleared his trough and looked to the other side of the table where it was 'Ruby free'.

Emma smiled at Regina's comment and looked back to ruby. "Where's graham though, Rub's?" Emma asks.

Emma was curious, how far she could go, to really piss Regina off. Cause she looked pretty mad, about ruby showing up like that_. 'Why did Regina not correct ruby on her statement about us though?'_ Emma asked herself

"Um, he is in the back. He does mostly the desk jobs" ruby said pointing to the back of the little outdoors restaurant.

"Okay, well, I see him later. I'll just let him work." Emma said sitting back down next to Henry at the little round table.

"So how long will you guys be here for?! I want to get some drinks with you Em's!" Ruby said to Emma, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop!" Emma mumbled to ruby with a teasing smile. Eyeing at Regina, seeing her roll her eyes  
"Till, next week." Emma said simply

"Um, I'll just go for a short walk! Just call when we're 'on the move' again!" Henry said, standing up, giving a short "bye" to ruby and walked off.

Ruby smiled, "aw, he's cute" she said looking at henry walking a way.

"He is seventeen, ruby!" Regina said angry to ruby.

Ruby turned at Regina, it took a second for her to know what Regina was talking about.  
"O dear god, not like that!" Ruby said hitting Emma's arm along the way.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Getting back to sipping her coffee.

"So," ruby went on. _'Oh god, I know where this is going'_ Emma tough.  
"How long have you two been together?" Ruby asks now sitting down at the table.

Regina chocked on her coffee. Emma took the cub coffee and put in down on the table and started patting Regina's back giving ruby a bit of angry.  
"O my god, its still a secret? Damn it Emma, why do you always do this to me?!" Ruby said

"I never did anything like this to you Rub's!" Emma said avoiding the real question, to see if Regina would say anything to correct ruby.

Regina stopped chocking, thankfully, but Emma's hand was still on Regina's back. Now slowly moving up and down Regina's back. Regina taking a few deep breathes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks in a whisper, While she moved closer to Regina, like she wanted no one to hear them

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" Regina whispers back, leaning a bit into Emma with her shoulder. With an apologetic smile on her face.  
_'This feels to good for some woman I just met. Emma what are you doing to me?'_ Regina looked at Emma, seeing her with a soft smile.

"Just look at you two! O my god, I'm just totally in love with the two of you. I get feels from this man! Just way you two look at each other, is enough" ruby said, not trying so hard to keep in down. A few people where even turning their heads.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. Taking her hand of off Regina's back, and they moved away from each other a bit.

With Regina not saying anything, she had to take this conversation around. Regina just sat there, still breathing in some deep breaths.  
But being very amused by this conversation apparently by the very small grin on her face that Emma saw.

_'I want to see you talk your self out of that one Emma Swan'_ Regina tough

"Well you guess!" Emma said with a smile to ruby

Emma saw Regina's eyes widen for a second from the corner of her eyes. That made Emma smile just a bit more, she just needed to bite her lip not the lough out loud.

_'Well, I didn't see that one coming'_ Regina tough

"Okay, so last time I saw you was about what? 7 months ago?" Ruby told them. "So you guys must have met after that cause you where still dating that hot chick from Spain."

Emma felt her face warm up. "Yeah, she was hot though" Emma smiled shyly

Regina was now giving this conversation her full attention. Now being really interested where this was going. _'So she does date woman'_ Regina tough with a small smile that was almost not noticeable. But of course, Emma did noticed.

"She sure as hell was!" Ruby went on. "So, I guess you guys met at a strip club. Or a party. O my god, you guys where like going on blind date, and bla bla bla... At than great talk, great dinner, great sex, and the magic was born!" Ruby said. She was always good at making little scenes up in her head.

Emma just stared at ruby, shaking her head with a tiny smile of amusement. _'God Rub's, what are you getting me into?'  
_  
_'O my god, she thinks we met in a strip club?! I would never-'_ Regina interrupted her own tough with a small gasp _'Emma goes to strip clubs?!' _

The gasp made ruby look at Regina.  
"O my god, you guys just have the best sex, don't you?" Ruby asks with a big smile and wide eyes that sparked. Pleaded for gross details of something that wasn't even happening.

"Ruby, I don't go to strip clubs!" Emma hitting Ruby's arm

"Hé! Don't hit my fiancé!" A male voice said!

"Graham!" Emma said and stud up to hug her old friend. Thankful, for the interruption.

"He Em's! You look great!" He said while hugging Emma.  
"Well, seems like you did a very good job in finding someone yourself!" Graham said pointing to Regina.

"Hi, I'm graham." He said giving his hand to Regina.

"I'm Regina" she said, taking graham's hand.

"Wauw" graham said looking back and forth between Regina and Emma. "Finally Em's! I'm happy for you two!" He said.

Emma and Regina just looked at each other, both didn't really know what to say. So Regina took a breathe, about to tell them that she and Emma where not together.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't really have time right now. I really need to get back to work. I was just looking for ruby so I'm just gonna take her away from you. Sorry Em's" graham said taking ruby's hand.

Regina just sighed, and looked down, playing with the sleeves of the blouse. _'Never mind now' _she tough

"That's okay Graham. We'll talk later okay!" Emma said.

"O my god yes for sure! Oh and your drinks are on me! I want to know everything! Have a great day you two!" Ruby said winking at Emma and Regina.

Regina just raised an eyebrow.  
"Thanks Rub's!" Emma said as ruby and graham walked away.

"Well" Regina said. _'She thinks we're together and Emma didn't say anything about that we are not.'_ Regina tough _'why?'_

"Yeah, ruby had all these ideas in her head" Emma said looking at Regina.  
_'Why didn't she saw anything to ruby about us not being together?'_ Emma wondered. She looked at Regina.

There was a small silent. Neither wanting to bring the awkward situation up. That now, happened for the second time, in just one morning.

"You're hot"

Regina blinked with raised eyebrows to her hairline. "I'm sorry?"

"I said: aren't you hot? It like a million degrease out here and you're walking around with long sleeves" Emma said.

_'Shit, of course she said something else! Didn't she?' _Regina tough. "Um, oh yes well just a little" Regina said looking at her blouse.

"You can give it to me if you want to take it off. I can carry it for you. I, I don't mind" Emma said with a small sweet smile.

"Okay.." Regina said. _'Why would she do that?' _

Very slowly, Regina popped the first button of her blouse. Looking at Emma, with a close eye. Regina popping each button slowly, working her way down to the last button. Her white tank top was now showing very well. Regina was looking at Emma through her eyelashes, seeing Emma lick her lips. Which made Regina's heart speed up, _'what are you doing Regina? What is she doing?' _  
Regina popped the last button of her blouse, sliding the blouse slowly of off her shoulders.

_'Damn it, why does she have to look so fucking hot taking off her cloth?'_ Emma tough. Looking with a close eye, to how Regina took of her blouse. Potting the buttons slowly, the blouse falling of off her tanned shoulders. _'Oh, dear lord have mercy'_ Emma's heart speeded up during the little strip act. Regina was wearing a white tank top, with (as what Emma thought) a black bikini top under that. Emma lips never went so dry so fast. So she licked her lips again.

Regina caught Emma's action and parted her lips to that, she needed air, and badly. They way Emma was staring at her chest, was just to much heat to taken. _'Well in this weather at least'_ Regina told herself.

Regina gave her blouse to Emma. Reaching over the table to give it to her. There fingers brushed and both their eyes shot up to meet each other. They stayed like that just a minute to long. Regina still with lips parted, and both breathing maybe just a bit to fast for a normal friendly drink. They heard a whisper from behind them. "I told you! Strip club! Damn that's so hot!" Ruby whispered laughing as she walked past them

they both pulled apart fast. Regina clearing her trough, "I should... um, call Henry" she said, nodding to herself taking her phone out of her purse.

"Yeah" Emma said softly. Standing up. Emma took the blouse. Putting it around her waist. Taking one of the sleeves, and putting it through the right belt hole above her pocked. She took the other sleeve and putting it through her left belt hole about her pocked, and knotting the two sleeves together. Ones done, she looked at Regina, finding that she was already staring at Emma.

Regina looked for henry's number in her phone. As she was about to hit the 'call' button, she saw Emma stand up. Regina looked at her, _'she's leaving?'_ She tough, her guts just dropped to the floor. When Regina saw what Emma was doing with her blouse, she smiled a little. Taking a deep breath. _'She's not leaving. It's more like wearing your boyfriend's shirt. That's so cute. NO, DONT think like that Regina! For gods sake woman!'_ She was puled out of her tough by a pair if green/blue eyes looking at her.  
She looked down her phone and hit the 'call' button to call henry.

"Henry," Regina said into her phone. Regina stud up from her chair.  
"Yes, where leaving the restaurant right now."

"Bye rubs! We'll text!" Emma said as she and Regina walked out of the outdoors restaurant. Ruby smiled and hugged Emma fast.

"Yes dear, we'll come to you don't worry. Okay, we can find that. Emma, henry is at the restaurant where we had breakfast." Regina said to Emma while still on the phone with henry.

"Okay, yeah we can find that." Emma told her

"Yes honey, we're on our way right now. Okay, see you in a bit." Regina hangs up the phone. They walked in silent for a bit, both not wanting to bring up the way they stared at each other a moment ago.

"So...um" Emma started. She didn't really know what to say, but she felt like she had to break the silent.

"Yes?" Regina answered _'please, don't talk about what just happened!' _  
Regina tough

"Where do and Henry life?" Emma asks. She would like to know though, what if she goes on tour and passes by not even knowing they life there.

"Well, we life a town called 'Storybrooke', in Maine." Regina said. They weren't walking very fast. They where just slowly making there way towards Henry.

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes"

"Cool name for a town"

Regina smiled, "henry has always loved that name"

"Yeah, I can imagine" Emma said with a smile.

"Where did you meet ruby? In a strip club?" Regina asks with a teasing smile_. 'Please so no Emma. God you better say no!'  
_  
"What no!" Emma said  
_'O my god, thank you ruby! Now she thinks I go to trip clubs!'  
_"No, I don't go to strip clubs, okay. Ruby likes to.. Make up a lot of stuff in her head." Emma told Regina.

"Right" Regina said with a sigh

"Um, well, I met ruby when I was passing through LA, she had been there for a while and showed me around. All the good places where I could perform and all. We became friends right away. And we've been friends ever sins" Emma said with a small smile.

"Did you date her?" Regina asks

_'what? Is that jealously? She's joking, Right?'_ Emma tough.  
"Um," Emma didn't know if she should answer the question. But she didn't wanted to lei to Regina.

"Oh god, are you serious? You dated that?!" Regina asks, well, she was yelling it to Emma's face.

"It was ages ago! I was 22!" Emma almost yelled back at Regina

Regina looked seriously angry and Emma couldn't not put her finger on why.

"Regina Mills," Emma asks with a teasing smile of her face.  
"Are you jealous?" Giving Regina a soft punch on her tanned shoulder.

"Oh, don't be reticules dear." Regina told her. Daring her to say another word

"Of course not, honey" Emma said smiling. They where almost at the spot where henry was. But they didn't see him jet.

Regina smiled a little at the playful way that Emma answered her. Nobody even dare to try to do that to Regina back home. _'I mean, who would say something like that to an angry mayor?' _Regina tough_  
_  
"Um, aren't we at the spots where we're supposed to meet henry?" Emma asks looking around the place.

"He said he was waiting here" Regina said, taking her phone out of her purse again. Regina tiered to call henry but he didn't answer.

"Let me try to call him. He gave me his number" Emma said. She took her phone out of her pocked and looked for the number henry gave her. Emma pressed the 'call' button.  
The phone next to her rang. She looked up. _'Damn it kid!'_ Emma tough.

Regina's phone rang.  
"Or he just gave me your number" Emma said hanging up the phone.

Regina called henry again, and again, and again. No answer. "Damn it henry" Regina said

20 minutes later, and henry was still not there. Or answering his phone and Regina was now noticeable getting really worried. Regina was pacing around the frond door of the restaurant where they had breakfast this morning

"He'll be here, don't worry." Emma said. Putting her arm around Regina's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do without him Emma" Regina said, now turning into Emma's arm. Letting her headrest on Emma's shoulder with her face buried in her hands. Emma puts her arms around Regina. Running her hands up and down on Regina's back.

"He'll be here. He's going to be fine" Emma told Regina.

"But what if he's not?! What if something happened to him?" Regina was now starting to cry a little.

"Regina" Emma started "honey, he is seventeen. He probably is just showing the mall to a girl and lost track of time or something. He'll be here" Emma said, moving one of her hands, and moving her fingers through Regina's hair. She felt Regina relax a bit as Emma softly played with Regina's hair.

"He'll be fine" Emma whispers. _'Damn it kid, where the hell are you?!'  
_  
"He's all I have, Emma" Regina said softly. "I can't lose him." _'Henry what the hell do you think you're doing? Please be okay! You're going to be grounded for the rest of your life!'  
_  
Emma felt her shoulder getting wet. "Please don't cry" Emma said, still playing with Regina's hair. Placing an soft, light kiss on Regina's head.

"Let me try to call him okay?" Emma said softly to Regina.

"Okay," Regina said.  
Giving Emma her phone without moving her head of off Emma's shoulder. Regina gave Emma her phone, and put, with a bit of hesitant, her arms around Emma's neck. Burying her head in Emma's neck. Regina just didn't care at the moment. Any other moment and she would care. Any other person and she would for sure never do this. She hated that she showed her weakness to Emma like this. But henry was all she got and she just, couldn't not lose him.

Emma looked for henrys number, in Regina's phone. When she found henry's number, she got her phone out of her pocked, and put the number in her phone. Putting Regina's phone in her own pocked.

The phone went, no answer.  
Emma sighs, "noting." A small snob came from Regina.  
"I'll text him" Emma said, with one arm still around Regina, she texted henry.

'Kid, where the hell r u? Your mom and I are worried sick about u! As a matter of fact, your mom is crying! U better get here soon kid!'

Emma sent the text to henry. And put her phone back into her pocked.  
They where still standing there. Emma, with Regina in her arms. Putting her head on top of Regina's. And Regina's face was still buried in Emma's neck.

They just stud there for a while. Both not really knowing how long they where standing like that. Emma said nothing, just holding Regina in her arms tightly. Her hand moving slowly up and down Regina's back. Sometimes playing with Regina's hair, which Regina seem to like, cause her breathing slowed down a bit when Emma touched her hair. And Emma felt Regina relax a bit.

Regina had her arms tight around Emma's neck. Her face buried in Emma's neck. Every now and than, Regina let out a snob. But the way that Emma was holding her calmed her down a lot. No one had ever done something like this for her. Well, maybe Daniel, but she doesn't even remember the last time someone had held her like this. She normally wouldn't let anyone come so close, but with Emma it was different. And she didn't even care that they where in the middle of the steed right now. It was just about them for a small moment. Maybe she was going to regret this later, but right now, she was not.

The moment lasted to long, henry was still missing after 30 minutes of hearing nothing from him. The moment lasted to short, it was something like, peaceful. The way they where hold each other, it felt so right in the moment.

"Mom?" A voice came from behind Regina.

Emma looked up. Seeing henry stand there, with a look of questions of his face. Regina lifted her head from Emma's neck. Not turning around jet. She looked at Emma with big eyes. It was like she was almost scared to turn around. But the smile Emma gave her, and the way Emma placed her hand, half on Regina's neck and half on her cheek. Made Regina suck in a breath, and turn around.

"Henry Mills, where the hell have you been?" Regina sort of yelled at henry. Her voice was raspy from the crying and staying silent for so long.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's lower back, to let her know she was still there. Regina took a step backwards, closer to Emma, though that was hardly noticeable. So Emma moved her hand, so it was resting on Regina's waist. Holding her tightly so Regina was pushed more into Emma's side.

"I... Uuh...grace" Henry answered, he didn't know what to say. He looked at the two of them and didn't really know what to do. _'I mean, of course that would be awesome. Mom and Emma. But I didn't want to make mom cry. Jesus henry what did you do?'_ He tough

"You are grounded! For... The rest of your life!" Regina said and walked away.

Emma sighs and watched Regina go.

"Sorry kid" Emma said with a soft smile. "But, you better have a damn good reason for being late." Emma said, starting to walk after Regina.

"Great fucking job henry" henry said to him self.

* * *

**sooo... **  
**please tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm excited to know what you think of it!  
this story is far from done, so tips, tops, ideas are more than welcome!  
INSPIRE ME PEOPLE!  
love you all! **


	5. Are you okay?

**chapter 5**

**Are you okay?**

* * *

"You are grounded! For... The rest of your life!" Regina said and walked away.

Emma sighs and watched Regina go.

"Sorry kid" Emma said with an soft smile. "But, you better have a damn good reason for being late." Emma said, starting to walking after Regina

* * *

Emma was looking for Regina, but she could not find her anywhere. Emma kept an eye on Henry who was just following her.

"Okay, I'm calling her." Emma said to henry after 15 minutes of searching the streets. She took her phone and called the number henry gave to her, Regina's number. Emma hit the 'call' button.

Her shorts buzzed. "Oh shit!" Emma reached for her pocked. Where she put Regina's phone after she called henry. "Damn it" Emma mumbled.

"Kid!" Emma yelled to Henry who was now sitting on a bench.  
Emma walked to him, he looked sad. She felt bad for him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Emma said sitting next to him on the bench now.

"I never meant for any of his to happen!" Henry said. He didn't look at Emma, just to the ground.

"I know" Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "We need to find your mom though" Emma said.

"I know. Maybe she went back to the hotel. I have my own room there so I guess that's the most logical place she could go here." Henry told Emma.

"Okay. Lets go look for her there." Emma said. They both stud up, and henry let the way to the hotel.

"I found this girl when I was walking to meet you guys" henry started. "She lives in the same town, you know"

"Oh, Storybrooke?" Emma asks

"Yeah, how did you know?

"Your mom told me" Emma smiled at Henry. "What if I ever preform close to where you life, and don't even know it. How I'm I going to look you guys up than?" she asks

"You would do that? Even after this?" henry looked like he didn't believe Emma.

"Well, yes of course!" Emma said to him. "Like, I know this hasn't gone smooth or something. And people think your mom and I are together, and I don't know what your mom thinks about that. But I think its pretty funny." Emma said laughing

"You like mom" henry said. Not even asking Emma

"Why would you think that?" Emma asks henry. _'I just met the woman. I can't say I hate her. But can you really like someone in just one morning?'_

"I see the way you two look at each other. No one has ever looked at my mom _that_ way! Well, maybe only Sidney but he's a creeper." Henry told Emma. "This is the hotel"

"Best Tenerife" Emma read of the board outside the hotel. They walked inside, to the elevator. Henry pushed the button.

"Who is Sidney?" Emma asks "and why is he a creeper?"

"Well, Sidney is a guy. Who will do anything mom asks him too. If she ask him too…. Kill a person for her, he will do it. And he always shows up out of nowhere, like he always knows where mom is. A real creeper!" henry told Emma.

"wow, that's serious shit." Emma said. The elevator was finally there.

"yep" he said.

They stepped inside the elevator and henry pushed the '6' button. They waited. It was a glass elevator, so Emma looked outside to the view. _'Regina, please just be there'_ she tough.

The doors opened. Henry walked up frond. The walked to the right as they stepped outside the elevator, Emma just followed him. He stopped at door number 607.

"This is mom's room" he said. He walked to the other side of the hallway.

"This is my room" henry said. His room was right opposite Regina's room. "I'm just gonna be in my room okay. I promise that I will answer my phone from now on. Just call if we're going anywhere or if you are going anywhere." Henry took a breath. "Or just text okay? Sorry the day had to go like this." He said now looking so damn sad.

"Henry, its not your found okay. Listen to me, I'll go and see if your mom is there. Why don't I text you, keep you up to date, okay? And if you guys have no plans for tomorrow, or the day after that, or for the next week. We'll spend another day together if you'd like. I'll still be here for a week. I don't know about you guys. But I liked it today!" Emma told henry.

"You'd spent another day with us?" henry asks

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Okay, yeah. That's cool!" henry said, now just looking a bit more happy. "Just.. Keep me updated on mom okay?"

"Yes I will" Emma said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder again.

Henry gave Emma a smile and went inside his room. Emma took a breath and turned to Regina's room "please be there Regina" Emma said out loud to herself. As she was about to knock, the door opened.

There was Regina. Looking like an absolute mess_. 'How could someone still look so beautiful?'_

Emma gave Regina a soft loving smile. Regina held the door open for Emma and walked back inside the room.

Emma walked inside the room and closed the door. The room was not too small, but not too big either. There was a big bed in the room, a desk and a closed. There was a good size bathroom too for a hotel.

Regina sat on the bed, against the headboard. Her knees puled up with her arms around them, her head resting on her knees.

"Thank you" she said after a short silent while, not looking at Emma.

"For what?" Emma said. Stepping closer to the bed. Sitting down at the end of the bed, not really sure of what she was going to do now that she was there.

"What you said to Henry" Regina said softly. Still not looking at Emma.

"Well, I meant what I said" Emma said.

"You would really spent another day with us?" Regina asks now looking at Emma with a questioned face.

"Yes! For sure." Emma said right away.

Regina smiled a little. There was a small silent in the room, but it was confortable.

"Oh," Emma said and took Regina's phone form her pocked. "Here." Emma held up Regina's phone. Reaching out to Regina to take her phone back.

Regina looked at Emma_, 'why does she care so much?' _Regina tough. She reached out and took her phone from Emma, there fingers brushing once again. Regina smiled a little, and shook her head.

"Well, I'll just… leave you alone than" Emma said, standing up from the bed end.

Regina's smile fell from her face. "Don't leave" Regina said soft. Regina's heart now pounding so loud in her chest, that she was sure Emma could here it. The last person she asked that too was Robin, and he did leave. Her heart broke a little even thinking about it.

Emma heart Regina talk, but so soft that Emma almost mist it. Emma stopped walking towards the door. She turned around to face Regina. Regina was still sitting on the bed the same way. Emma walked closer to Regina but she didn't know if it was okay for her to sit next to her.

Regina saw Emma stop walking. She sighs a little with a thankful smile. She never had someone being there for her when she needed someone. She had always done things on her own. It's not that she needed anyone, but it was nice having Emma there. Emma didn't know anything about Regina, and Regina liked it that way. There was no pity or anything. Regina moved a little to the side of the bed, making some space for Emma to sit.

Emma saw Regina move a little. Still not looking Emma in the eye. But Emma didn't mind, she wasn't gonna push anything. Emma walked to the bed. Standing still in frond of the bed, looking at Regina. Hesitating for a moment. Then she saw Regina finally look at her. Her eyes where, Emma didn't really know what she saw. Regina looked like hurt, yeah hurt. But Emma could only guess, that is was not just form the thing that just happened with Henry. Emma smiled softly at Regina, and sat down next to her. She puts her arm around Regina's shoulder.

When Emma puts her arm around Regina, it felt just right. She didn't know why, but it just felt right. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes. Regina sighed deeply. Letting go of her body and let herself collapse against Emma. Emma just put her other arm around her as well. Regina crawled into Emma's side. It felt warm, and good, and nice, and _'Regina, stop. She can break you now so fast.' _Regina tough.

Emma felt Regina fall totally against her. Emma just held her tighter. Emma rested her head on Regina's head, giving a feather light kiss on her head.

Emma took Regina's phone, she still needed to text henry.

'Henry, its Emma. Found mom, she's in her room. With her now.'

Emma sent the text and put Regina's phone on the nightstand. Putting her arm back around Regina, with her face resting on her head again.

Regina had her eyes closed and was curled up as a ball against Emma.

Emma had her arms around Regina and held her tight. Her head was resting on top of Regina's head. Closing her eyes.

Both just fell asleep, in the middle of the afternoon. But neither cared. It just.. felt good, it felt right. Both know that this would end, but it didn't end right now. So they just held each other, just having the moment. They know, that maybe they would never see each other again. But just not for now.

Emma opened her eyes. Feeling something heavy on her chest. There was a view of black in frond of her. She put the blackness out of her face. She saw Regina, sleeping, with her head on her chest. Emma took the phone from the nightstand, checking the time.

"Regina" Emma said, putting her hand on Regina's cheek.

A small grown, came from Regina. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She took a deep breath. It took a second to realize where she was. 'In the hotel, right' Regina toughed. She felt a good, nice, coverable warmth surrounding her. Regina looked up, and met with a pair of green/blue eyes.

Emma slimed, "hee", she said softly to Regina.

Regina's eyes grow wide. 'O, no. What happened? What did I do?' she toughed. Emma crawled out of Emma's arms and off the bed. She looked at Emma, saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" Emma said standing up. Walking closer to Regina touching her arm.

"Look, nothing happened if that's what you think. We just fell asleep. Its 2 in the afternoon." Emma said with a soft smile, but her eyes told a different story. Emma was scared she did something wrong. And by the look Regina was giving her, she thinks she has every right too think so.

'No, this cant be happening' Regina toughed. She said nothing, just walked to the bathroom, locking herself in.

"Regina?" Emma asks worried. She knocked on the door very slowly, you could almost not here it.

After 10 minutes of waiting in the room, with Regina still locked up in the bathroom, Emma toughed it was time to leave. Emma took the pen and paper that was on the desk and started writing.

"Okay, well. I'm just gonna go than" Emma said, putting the letter down on the desk.

_'Why do I always fuck up'_ Regina tough. Regina took a deep breath and opened the door of the bathroom. Regina stepped out of the room, with an angry look on her face.

"And you haven't left yet because?" Regina asks, looking at Emma with one of her angry looks.

"Regina? What the hell?" Emma said. Emma was just shocked by the sudden change of Regina's behavior.

"I don't want you here miss Swan."

"Why?"

Regina smiled with a wicked/evil smile. "Because I _don't_ want you here" she said.

"What the hell! _You_ just asked me to stay!" Emma said, she didn't know where all of this was coming from. And she sure as hell didn't know how to handle it very well.

"I want you to leave miss Swan. Are you deaf or something?" Regina was now stepping closer to Emma, almost in her personal space.

"Are you serious right now?" Emma asks whispering to Regina, with a look of hurt on her face.

"Does it look like I'm joking miss Swan?" Regina asks now stepping into her personal space. Daring her to ask another question.

Emma couldn't bring herself to talk. There was a big lump in her trough, so she just nodded.

A look of hurt on her face. Her eyes starting to tear up. Not seeing this coming at all. She toughed that there was something. It felt right, Regina never showed that she didn't want her to hug her or something. I mean, she even fell a sleep in her arms.

Emma walked around Regina, looking her in the eye one last time. Regina saw so much pain in Emma's eyes. She felt so guilty, but what could she do? She was just going to break her heart anyway. 'And that is not going to happen again' Regina tough.

Regina heard the door close. She turned around and saw the blonde had gone. Regina took a deep breath and sat on her bed, her eye fell on a letter. Regina picked it up and saw her name written on it, she didn't know the handwriting but she could guess. Swallowing the lump she had in her trough, while opening the letter.

_Dear Regina, _

_I'm really sorry if I did something wrong._

_I never mend to hurt you in anyway. If I did, I'm so sorry for that. _

_I would still really like to spend another day with you and Henry together. _

_Please call me.._

_Emma_

Regina re-reads the note for about 3 times, sitting back down on the bed.

Tears now running down her face. Curling under the blankets and curling into a ball.

With the note still in her hands, and dry tears on her face, she falls asleep.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

**so um, are you guys even reading this stuff?  
if no comments than i guess, i don't have to write anymore. **

**no comments**

**no next chapter **

**sorry if that sounds so rude, but i just feel like no one is reading this anymore... sorry babe's**


	6. Are we good?

**Chater 6 **

**I could stare at you all day long**

**A/N **

O my god you guys!

I never expected that so many of you where still reading this and love it so much!

That's so awesome! Gives me real motivation you know! Thankyou so much!

Um,,, pg-13 warning later on in this chapter (I was told by Angie it's pg13)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL IS 'ONCE UPON A TIME'

Thankyou Angie, I love you! You're the person that helps me so much with the story! You have no idea what it means to me!

_Dear Regina, _

_I'm really sorry if I did something wrong._

_I never mend to hurt you in anyway. If I did, I'm so sorry for that. _

_I would still really like to spend another day with you and Henry together. _

_Please call me.._

_Emma _

Regina re-reads the note for about 3 times, sitting back down on the bed.

Tears now running down her face. Curling under the blankets and curling into a ball.

With the note still in her hands, and dry tears on her face, she falls asleep.

'_What have I done?'_

Emma walks out of the room. Standing in frond of the door for a second. She walks to the elevator, just in shock really. She pushed the button of the elevator.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emma whispers to herself.

The elevator opened and Emma stepped inside. She didn't push the button; she just looked outside through the glass. The doors opened again, there was an old lady stepping into the elevator. She pushed the '-1' button.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the woman asks.

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm not sure" she said. Looking at the old lady.

"Well, come along. Lets have a nice cold drink at the pool, and you can tell me about it. You look like you need someone to talk to." The old lady said sweetie to Emma.

The elevator doors opened. Emma just nodded and walked along with the lady. They walked through the hotel ground, passed some pool tables. Walking outside.

There was a bar, a lot of tables and a pool. They sat down at a table in the sun.

"What would you like sweetie?" The lady asks Emma

"A beer, please" she said, with a sigh sitting down at the table.

"Alright. Wait here, I'll be right back." The lady said. Coming back a few minutes later with a beer, wine for her self, and a plate with fries on it.

Emma smiled. "Thank you"

"So, tell me about him" the lady said, while sitting down.

"Well, her name is Regina." Emma said with a small smile.

"I have no problem with that honey!" the lady said smiling and eating some fries.

Emma laughed. Than her face fell.

"Well, we met yesterday." Emma started. The lady listening closely.

"Um, I'm a singer. And… I sang at the Hard Rock last night. I toughed it would we awesome to… well… I would spend a day with a fan. So.. Well, I picked a table number and it was hers." Emma said. She didn't really know how to start. Or what to tell the lady. She just was so inside her head.

"Well, I toughed we had this thing going. I mean, she toughed something happened to her son. We hugged, she didn't let go so I hugged her.. tight. And.. well, she cried.

Her son turned up though, nothing wrong all good!" Emma said to not scare the lady. Who was still listening closely to Emma.

"Um, well, he turned up and she walked away angry. So we went looking for her. She was just in her room. So.. I don't know. She was sitting on her bed; she moved over, I sat next to her. We hugged. She fell asleep in my arms. I fell asleep too. When we wake up, she just looked at me, not saying anything. Walking to the bathroom, locking her self in.

Well, after waiting for like, what? 10 minutes, I toughed it was best for me to go.

I wrote her a letter. I said that I should go, she came out of the bathroom. And she just looked at me.. so angry." Emma just told the woman so fast. But thankfully, still keeping up with Emma. Emma's face screamed hurt.

"Um," Emma went on, but she was now just talking so soft. "She just almost yelled at me. Telling me to leave. That she didn't want me here. Just looking like, she just didn't care."

Emma said, taking a long sip of her beer.

"What did you write?" the lady asks sweetie.

Emma looked at her. The lady was so nice to her, why?

"Why are you helping me?" Emma asks

"Because you look like you need someone to talk too. And I'm here, so why not take advantage of that." She said to Emma.

Emma took a sip of her beer and took a deep breath.

"I wrote something about. That if I had done something to hurt her, I never mended to do that. And I'm sorry if I did. And, that I would like to spend another day with her and her son. And that she should call me." Emma said taking another sip of her beer.

"You wrote that before she came out of the bathroom?"

"Yes"

"Do you still feel that way?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think I like her. And if she doesn't feel the same way, about spending another day together, I'd still do it. Because Henry would really like that I think." Emma explains.

"What was her reaction when she woke up, in your arms?"

"Um," Emma toughed, how did she look? "She looked…. Surprised. Maybe that I stayed? Before I sat down next to her. I saw so much pain in her eyes you know. I don't know what she was thinking but she looked like, she was just shocked or something. Than she just walked to way."

"Maybe she was afraid?" the lady says, taking a sip of her wine.

Emma took a deep breath "maybe, I don't know" she said. Taking a long sip of her beer.

"You know," the lady said. "You have to understand, that once a girl had been hurt. She gets so scared to get attached again. She has this fear that everyone she likes is going to break her heart."

Emma looked at the old lady. After a small silent, Emma grows a little smile on her face.

"So, you're saying that.. She's protecting her heart or something?"

"Yes, just don't give up on her. If you show her, who you really are, and that you really care about her that much. I think she'll come around, but just wait for her to call you.

Emma smiled at the lady. "Thank you" Emma said from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you," Emma said again after a moment of thinking. Emma smiled and stud up.

She had some good ideas. The lady let her look at the situation in a differed way. And she was sure as hell not going give up now!

She took her phone out of her pocked. She checks for any messages. Nothing new though.

She texted Henry, 'he kid, what's up?'.

She got a text back right away. 'Nothing much. At dinner with mom'

Emma hesitated but texted anyway. 'how is she?'

'good, why?'

'nothing, just making sure' Emma was just happy that she wasn't mad at Henry for what happened.

'ok.' She got back right away.

Emma walked outside the hotel, walking back to her own hotel.

2 minutes later, she got another text.

'still wanna hang out tomorrow?' Henry texted.

'omg yes for sure!' Emma sends right away.

'cool. Seeing dolphins in the morning?'

'sounds like a plan!' Emma texts back exciting

The next day, Emma waited for Henry at the parking spot for the taxi. Emma just wore a simple tank top again. It was white with a black bikini top under that. She wore some shorts that wore just a little tighter and smaller that the once she had wore the day before. _'I mean, where going on a boat'_ Emma thought. Her hair was again in a ponytail.

As she was waiting for Henry, she saw the man who wanted to sell her sunglasses yesterday. _'it's now or never'_ Emma thought.

"He" Emma said with a smile.

"What do you want?" the man asks angry.

"Um, to buy a pair of glasses. I forgot mine." Emma said, with a small smile.

"Hmm" was all the man said. He showed Emma a few sunglasses and she bought a pair of them.

"So, um. What did the brunette say to you yesterday?" Emma asks, trying not to look as if she was dyeing to know.

"Well, she told me to go away, leave you alone. Or she would sue me, and that I would never sell anything again on these streets" he told Emma.

'_Than Henry was right about that part I guess.'_ Emma thought

"Hmm, yes. Your wife is quite confident about her self." The man told her.

Emma's heart stud still for about one second, and than speeded up so fast.

'_So she did say that?' _

She thanked the man and walked back to the taxi place. There where a few benches there so Emma sat down on one. She checked her phone, Henry was almost 10 minutes late. Well, Regina wasn't coming along so she didn't expected henry to be in time.

Emma looked at the people around her. They were all dresses in summer clothing, some in only swim clothing. Some in work clothing. The people that drove the taxies, where all standing outside, talking to each other. Just laughing about stuff, they seem happy.

She saw a woman walking passed her. She wore a blue blouse, with the sleeves rolled up a bit. Her hair was black and ended above her shoulders and bounced beautifully with the way she walked. She wore a black pencil skirt which her ass looked great in. she swayed her hips when she passed by Emma, which made her stare at her at the woman with her lips parted. Thank god she didn't drop her mouth looking at this woman.

"He Emma, you ready?" she heard a boys voice behind her.

She looked away from the beautiful brunette. Emma sighs, if she was totally honest with herself, she wished the brunette was Regina. _'I mean, she kinda looks like her._'

"Yeah" she said and stud up.

Emma looked back at where the brunette was. She was still standing there, talking to some taxi driver. With one hand on her hip, and the other hand was going through her short black hair. It makes Emma's heart speed up just a little.

Emma was not going to allowing her heart to speed up more for a woman other than Regina. She **is** going to win Regina's heart. That was a promise. What ever she had to do for that.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that henry and her had stopped walking.

"Why did we stop kid?" Emma asks

Henry pointed at the woman Emma had been staring at the whole time.

Emma looked back at the woman again. The brunette took her hand of her hip, _'damn that figure'._ Emma thought.

The taxi driver walked back to his cab and opened a door. The brunette turned around with her hair sawing in the wind.

Emma's heart had never speeded up so fast as it did at that moment.

It **was** Regina! Regina, who she had been checking out the whole time.

The three upper buttons of her blouse were open. Which gave just the perfect view for Emma. _'she for sure as hell is not where a bikini this time'_ Emma thought. _'There was just no way her boobs would look this good in a bikini, right?'_

Emma wanted just to grape Regina at her hips, pushing her against her and kiss her so bad.

Henry, thankfully, pulled Emma out of her thought. God, what she would have done to that woman if henry did stop her right there.

"Mom changed her mind last minute, she wanted to come along too" henry said walking to the taxi and hopped in.

"Well, miss Swan," Regina said with a raised eyebrow, checking Emma out.

'_Her boobs do look good in that tank top'_ Regina thought "Are you going to come along? Or are you going to stare at me all day?" Regina asks with an innocent look on her face. But her eyes told a different story, a story of 'mission accomplished' with the way Emma was looking at her figure. Regina stud there, in her power position. Hands on her hips and her legs a bit apart.

Emma wasn't even trying to hide the way she was checking out Regina this time. Regina didn't move, so Emma was going to take good advantage of that. Emma walked to Regina very slowly. Looking at all of Regina again. She stopped walking at the moment there bodies where pressed together, and Regina still didn't move away. It gave Emma more courage, and a wicked smile.

Regina saw Emma moving closer slowly. _'Don't move away Regina. Don't show weaknesses'_ she thought. So she gave Emma a daring smile. Emma still came moving towards her, she was already so close. There was a split second of fear that hit Regina's eyes. She felt Emma's body against hers. Emma's arm going around her waist, almost touching her ass. She felt herself getting pulled into Emma bit more. There breasts being pressed together a bit harder, and she felt Emma's knee getting a bit in between her legs.

Her skirt being pulled up a bit as Emma did so. Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, trying not to let out the moan that was hiding in the back of her trough. Then she felt Emma's hot breath against her ear.

"Oh, I could stare at you.. all.. day.. long." Emma said in a low, slow voice. Regina moving her head a little bit for Emma. "Besides," Emma took a pause for the drama effect. "Am I not allowed to stare at my wife?"

Regina's eyes flow up and she gasps. _'Wife? What? O my god, she knows I said that? How..?'_

She felt Emma's arm, and the hot breath against her ear move away from her body. Regina missed the warmth of Emma the second it went away. Regina's heart was speeding up so fast. She was sure it would escape her chest.

Emma walked around Regina with a wicked grin on her face. Feeling pretty confident about her self right now. Smiling and hopping in the back seat.

'_Smart kid'_ Emma thought, he took the passenger seat. Emma was still smiling at herself.

Regina just stud there for a moment. She needed to take a few deep breaths, before she could even get into the car. Where Emma was.

She was just going to forget what happened yesterday, but she wasn't sure about Emma. Maybe she had to explain her self to Emma. And not just try to forget about it. But is she ready for that?

With a few deep breaths, Regina walked to the car. She saw Henry sitting in the passenger seat. _'Damn it Henry'_ she thought.

Regina walked around the car to get in. Emma, henry and the driver where already sitting, ready to leave. As soon as Regina's door closes, the driver takes off.

Regina didn't dear to look at Emma the first few minutes. When she looked at Emma after a few minutes. She noticed she had some sunglasses in her hands that she didn't see before.

"Where did you get that?" Regina asks Emma.

Emma looked at Regina. Emma didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"I did you a favour" Regina mumbled and looked out of her window angry.

Emma moved closer to Regina. "I know" she said, placing a soft kiss on Regina's shoulder, moving back to her place right away.

Regina turned to Emma, seeing her move back and looking out of her window. Regina smiled a little, a smile you wouldn't even notice and rolled her eyes. She saw the taxi driver look at them through the mirror. She raised an eye at him, and he looked back at the road.

After 15 minutes of silent, and Regina and Emma steeling looks at each other, they where at the place.

"My mom will pay" henry said while getting out of the car. They driver nodded and got out to open the door for Regina.

"Let me pay" Emma said to Regina.

"No, I'm paying. You can pay when where going back." Regina told Emma. Not leaving any room for discussion.

Emma rolled her eyes, "fine" she said and got out of the car.

Regina paid and got out of the taxi, and her drove off.

To be honest, she was a bit taken aback by what Emma did and told her before they got into the taxi. But it just felt so damn good. She didn't know why but it felt like she needed more. More of Emma's body against her own. More of Emma touching her. It was so hot. This was just tuning into something she wanted so bad, but was so very wrong in her mind.

Emma was looking at the boats with Henry. He told her which boat was what kind. She was quite impressed of how much thinks Henry knows about boat. And he seemed really cool about himself knowing so much about it.

Regina looked at Emma and henry. She took her phone and made a picture of the two of them together. There backs to Regina and the harbour in the background. It looked beautiful. And, well, she just noticed, it wasn't something she was looking at, she told her self. (But she knows she was lying to herself). But Emma's ass looked really, like really damn good in those shorts.

Emma looked back to see what was keeping Regina. She saw Regina putting her phone back into her purse. Emma smiled and looked back to the boats.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Regina was now standing next to her.

A small gasp from henry made them look at him.

"There is the boat!" Henry said and started walking, they had to walk a bit before they where at the end of the pier. Henry walked up frond. Leading them to the boat.

"So um..." Emma started. "Are we good? About yesterday I mean." Emma asks. Not really looking at Regina. Scared that she was going to get mad again.

"I'm sorry about that Emma" Regina said and she really was. "I'm just, well. We don't even know if we're ever going to see each other again, after this, and...Well, I don't know what going on between us. I mean, we just met and I.. I have this feeling and it scares me Emma." Regina just renting on a bit. "I'm just, its not really something I would act on, normally. and this feeling is just something that doesn't really happen to me. I never felt it. Well maybe long ago, but I just… don't remember it you know. And I just.." Regina took a deep breath. "Sorry"

Emma smiled, Regina looked really cute when she didn't know how to explain her feelings to Emma. "Who says where never going to see each other again?" Emma asks a bit offended, but she smiled to let Regina know she was just kidding. But from the look on Regina's face, she wasn't sure Regina knew that.

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma with a guilty look.  
"I didn't mean... I.." Regina sighs.

Emma smiled. Emma looked at henry, he was making a lot of pictures waking in frond of them. Emma looked at Regina who was looking like she was about to cry, Emma took Regina's hand, and held it tightly.

Regina was sure she totally messed up right there. _'Why do I always mess up?'_ She thought. She felt like she could cry right now. She looked away from emma.  
Her eyes tear up a bit, as she felt a warm hand tangling with her own.

Regina looked down at her hand. She saw that Emma was holding it. Regina looked at Emma with a questioned look on her face, she didn't know what to think.

Emma saw the look on Regina's face. So Emma leant in closer and gave Regina a soft kiss on her cheek. "I would love to see you again after this" she whispers hopeful to Regina and puled back. They start walking again, but neither letting go of each other's hand.

Regina sighs happily with a smile on her face, _'this is going to be a good day'_ she thought.

But both not knowing that henry was also making some cute pictures of them. Emma who was kissing Regina's cheek. And them walking hand in hand. Smiling at each other.

'_yeah, this is gonna be a good day to make some pictures.'_ Henry thought.


	7. The boat

**Chapter 7**

**The Boat**

* * *

All right guys!  
Here is chapter 7 for you! Hope you like it, got some comments to write some fluffy parts so I hope I did that right…  
please comment and let me know what you think! I get inspirit from that. And also, let me know what you think will happen in the up coming chapter(s)

Also,,, I think form now on will be PG13 stuff in all chapters. Maybe not some but just a warning! You never know where the story may take you!

sorry for any mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

After waking for about 5 minutes, they finally made it to the boat. Emma and Regina held hands the whole time. And henry was making pictures of everything he could see. It was a beautiful day. The sky was all blue, the sun was shining and the weather was just so good.

"Hello lady's" a man said. Probably a sailor on the boat, looking at his clothing.

"Hello!" Henry said excitingly. Emma and Regina smiled at henry. The look on the mans face was just priceless.

"You're here to see some dolphins?" He asks.

"Yeah! Can we go on board?" Henry asks with a big smile on his face.

"Sure! Come on in!" The sailor said to henry, now getting exciting himself because henry was so excited to be there.

The sailor helped henry get into the pretty big boat. Regina was next in line to get into the boat. Emma and Regina let go of each other's hands.

The sailor stepped maybe a bit too close to Regina and said, "you may want to take your shoes off sweetheart". He had a creepy smile on his face, checking Regina out while he said that to Regina.

Emma didn't like the sailor at all, after what he just said and the way he said it to Regina. Emma step close behind Regina and put her arms around her waist.

Regina's smile fell from her face. The sailor was just getting a little to close right now. She was just about to tell him exactly what she was think, when she felt two strong arms rapping around her waist. Regina turned her head, and saw Emma.  
Regina's smile came back to her face.

Regina lifted her feet up, she fell a little into Emma. Emma held her arms tight around Regina's waist. Making that Regina's ass was pushing into Emma's frond when she lifter her feet and bended over a bit, to take off her shoes.

Emma saw that the sailor was looking at the view of Regina's open shirt, that she gave the man unnoticed. Emma was for once not really focusing on Regina, and how she was pushed into her. The sailor was now pissing Emma off.

'_I mean, I know she has great boobs, but he is just a creep and I don't like him looking at Regina like that. At all'_ she thought.  
"Would you mind, not staring at my girlfriends boobs?!" Emma said angry to the sailor. _'Who the hell does he think he is, looking at her girlfri- wait what? No Emma, she's not your girlfriend!'_ Emma thought _'oh well, to late to change it now'_

Regina's eyes shot up to the sailor, while she was still bend over and pushed into Emma's frond. He was looking at Emma with wide eyes. He walked off, walking onto the boat. Regina stud up strait, and looked over her shoulder to Emma.

Emma watched the sailor walk away. She looked at Regina, and she laughed a bit.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What?" She asks.

"You're so small you know" Emma said laughing. Regina dropped at least 10 centimetres when she took of her heals.

"And you have a problem with that?" Regina asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No, not at all" Emma said giving her a pack on her cheek. Emma started walking with her arms still around Regina's waist.

Regina smiled as Emma kissed her cheek again. _'Twice in 15 minutes al ready. Yeah, I think this day will be a good one.'_ Regina thought with a smile. She felt Emma started to walk, so she moved with the way Emma did.

Emma let go of Regina as they walked onto the boat. They took a seat on the boat. Henry walking around on the boat, making pictures of everything.

In the next 10 minutes, more and more people walked onto the boat.  
They were the first once to be on the boat, so they watched all the people arrive.

Regina and Emma sat next to each other, with very little space in between them. Henry was still walking around, taking pictures.

"Oh, my, god" there was young girl, maybe 22 that took a seat across from Emma.  
"You're Emma Swan!" She said

Emma looked at the girl with an apologetic smile. "Um, yeah"

"O my god! I'm Ely!" She said and throws her arms around Emma's neck. Hugging Emma, who was just watching the girl with wide eyes.

"Um, hi, Ely" Emma finally let got of Emma and sat down again. Facing Emma. Emma looked at Regina, who was just watching that, the Ely with an raised eyebrow.

Emma looked at Ely, and back at Regina. She didn't really know what to say or do.

"I loved you at the Hard Rock the other night!" Ely said. Emma was sure this was a fan that would just, not go away.

"Oh, thank you" Emma said with a kind smile.

"It's hot here, isn't it?" Ely asks Emma with a sweet smile.

"Um, its okay i guess" Emma said.  
Emma said, looking at Regina who just looked at Emma. That made Emma smile.

When Emma looked back at Ely, she saw Ely was taking off her shirt and was now sitting in her bikini top with some shorts. Ely bit her lip and looked at Emma, her eyes rooming over Emma's body.

Regina didn't know why, but she felt anger coming up in her. She did not like the way this girl was checking Emma out. _'Back off bitch'_ she thought. _'Wait what? Regina, she isn't yours! But, here she is'_

"Would you mind, not checking out my girlfriend like that, when I'm sitting right next to her?" Regina asks, looking really mad at Ally.

"Girlfriend?" Ely asks, looking from Emma to Regina and back.

Emma just smiled, with a really big smile on her face. Taking Regina's hand, pulling Regina to her and kissed her on the cheek again. But this time, the kiss wasn't just a small pack on the cheek. This kiss lasted longer and the kiss hit the corner of Regina's mouth. Just the small hint of Regina's lips on hers was enough to give Emma butterflies, and her heart speeded up fast.

Regina looked angry with Ely. She didn't like the way she was staring at Emma. The game of saying they are together was just for fun. But it felt so real. And she liked it to be honest.

Regina's thoughts where interrupted by Emma pulling her on her hand to her. Regina let out a small gasp. But When Emma's lips hit the corner of her own, she closed her eyes instant and Regina kissed Emma back. Kissing the corner of Emma's lips. It gave Regina the feeling she was flying. A warm rush was rushing through her body.

When Emma puled back, just a bit. Looking at Regina, she had her eyes still closed. Emma smiled, Regina looked really beautiful like that.

"So um.." Ely started. Of course she had to come into this perfect moment, great.

Regina opened her eyes, and met with beautiful green/blue eyes. Regina smiled at Emma.

Than she hears Ely talk, Regina sighs deeply when she heard Ely talk.

"How long have you guys been together than? I didn't see anything online!" Ely said.

"Well, its kind of, still a secret. So consider yourself a special person to be the first to know." Emma told Ely, trying to make her leave and at the same time, not lose a fan. "We would really like it if you want to keep this a secret until we're ready to tell" Emma looked at Regina who just nodded and smiled sweetly at Ely_. 'What a fake'_ Emma thought about Regina's smile. "We will through you some credit if you do so! Like a shout out!" Emma said with a big smile.

Ely gasps, " o my god" she said.

_'Here we go, she's gonna put it online right now. And I'm not even dating Regina for real! Of course I wouldn't mind'_ Emma thought.

"I would be honored!" Ely yelled.

Emma and Regina looked at each other, both not expecting that. They smiled and looked back at Ely.  
Regina looking for Henry with her eyes. He was at the frond of the boat.

"Thank you" Regina said with a sweet voice

Ely stud up and walked away. Emma watched her walk away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Regina stair at her. Emma turned to Regina.  
"What?" She asks with a smile.

Regina said nothing, she just looked at Emma mad.

Emma sighs, "she's to tall anyway" she said with a soft laughter to Regina, laughing about her own joke. But Regina just raised an eyebrow. So Emma just stared back at Regina.

Emma moved closer to Regina very slowly. She didn't break the eye contacted with her. Now Emma was just millimetres away from Regina's lips, Emma heard Regina suck in a small breath. Emma smiled, she puts one hand on Regina's thigh, and moved closer, but not to her lips but to her ear.

"Why would I want her? When I have a beautiful wife, sitting right next to me?" Emma asks is whispering into Regina's ear.

Regina knows Emma could not see it, but she smiled. Emma's hand on her thigh felt good, warm, and confortable. It made her feel butterflies. Regina bit her lip to keep a smile from her face.  
"Girlfriend." Regina said, "I'm your girlfriend here, not your wife miss Swan." Regina said sassy but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Either one of them is good for me" Emma said, kissing Regina below her ear. She pulls away so she could look her in the beautiful dark eyes.

Regina's eyes closed for a second as she felt Emma's lips pressed against her pulse point under her ear. She felt Emma backing up a bit, and she met with those beautiful eyes again.

"Really?" Regina said more than asking.

"Yes, really" Emma said. Looking from Regina's eyes to her mouth and back.

Emma spoke, and it made Regina look down at her mouth. Maybe for a second longer than normally. Cause when she looked back at Emma's eyes again, she saw Emma looking at her lips and move in just a little bit. _'Regina, what are you doing?_' she asks herself.

Emma saw Regina look at her lips, it made Emma's heart pound faster. So Emma leant in just a bit. Hoping Regina would respond by leaning in too.

Regina saw Emma lean in closer. '_Stop thinking so much and just let your self go for once in your life Regina!'_ She screamed inside. So she leant in just a bit.

Both women closed their eyes, as Emma's and Regina's lips where ghosting each other. Both just enjoying the feeling for a second.

Emma wanted Regina to close the small gab between them. She knows she really wanted this, but she wanted Regina to make the call about this. At that moment, she felt sweet plump lips being pressed against her own.

'_Now or never Regina, just do it!'_ she said to herself, so she did. She pressed her lips against the small soft pink lips of Emma.

Both women gasping a bit at the feeling of the others lips on their own. Feeling there lips moving like a perfect little dance. Regina's placed her hands on the back of Emma's neck. Emma's one hand was still on Regina's thigh, and the other one went around the small of Regina's back.

Regina parted her lips to let out soft small moan, that she was trying not to let slip out but it just slip anyway. So Emma took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Regina's mouth. Both women moaning at the taste of each other. They where so lost in each other, lost of each other's taste, each other touch, that they didn't know nor heard what was going on around them. And to be honest, they didn't really care. There tongues dancing together sweetly but fighting for dominance.

Regina and Emma where pushed over by someone. Falling into each other and being pushed of the bench they were sitting on. There bodies colliding together as they hit the ground.

Emma lay on the ground, arms around Regina's waist, holding her tight. Regina was on top of her, arms still around Emma's neck. Their breast pressed together once more, and one of Regina's legs was in between Emma's.

A loud grown came from Emma, she hit her head hard on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks in a whisper

"Yeah I'm fine, I think." Emma answered.

Emma sad up a bit, Regina moving up with her. Regina was now sitting on Emma's lap. Regina had to bite her lip not to laugh at the side of Emma. Emma looked so cute like this.

Regina just leading forward, to rest her forehead against Emma's forehead. Smiling at Emma. Because she, Regina Mills, just kissed Emma Swan. On a boat full with people, who are probably watching them.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, and just smiled. She couldn't do anything else but smile. _'Oh, damn. I just made out with Regina. Damn that's so fucking hot' _Emma thought.

"Uh, mom?" they here Henry speak.

'O no, Henry. What if he doesn't like this? What if he doesn't want this to happen?' Regina's mind was filling with these kinds of questions.

"Are you okay? Emma?" was all her asked of them.

Emma just nodded, having one arm still around Regina's waist, now resting on her hip. And the other hand was behind Emma, trying to hold herself up.

"Yes dear, I'm fine thank you" Regina said looking at Henry but her arms where still around Emma's neck. Regina wasn't making any progress of moving of off Emma's lap, and Emma was just sitting there. Looking like she wasn't gonna go anywhere either.

"Okay good. Cause you know, I don't mind about you too," he was saying to them, leaning a bit closer so the whole boat wouldn't have to hear it. "But the whole boat was kind of watching…" henry told them, looking around the boat.

"You don't?" Regina asks, not really processing what Henry said after that.

"No of course not! I'm happy for you mom! And Emma" he said with a cute smile to them. "As long as I don't have to see you guys get gross all the time" he said with a face.

Emma laughed out lout and buries her face in Regina's neck.

Regina smiled. "Thank you Henry" she said from the bottom of her heart. He knew how hard Regina had taken it when Robin left her.

Henry just nodded and smiled and walked away again. Trying to make some more pictures of the sea and the people, and of Emma and his mom, only they didn't know that.

Regina leant her head on Emma's head, smiling. She felt Emma's lips against her neck. Peppering her neck with kisses. Regina laughed out loud for the first time for Emma to hear.

Emma took her head out of Regina's neck when she heard Regina laugh out lout for the first time. She leant her head against Regina's. "You should laugh more you know." she said smiling to her.

"Hmm, that's your job to do dear" Regina said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, so I have a job now?" Emma asks laughing

"maybe, we'll see."

"Mhm" Emma said. Leaning in closer with a smile on her face.

Very slowly she kissed Regina again. There mouths moving slowly against each other. Just a sweet kiss, they pulled a part after a few long, good, seconds. Remembering what Henry told them.

Regina tried to get up, but it didn't really work cause her skirt was to damn tight of course, because she fell back into Emma's lap. She sighs and try to get up again, she fell back into Emma's lap again.

"You really need to stop doing that you know" Emma said looking at Regina. Emma had to bite her lip hard this time. Couse every time Regina fell back into Emma's lap, Regina just fell onto the right spot to make Emma moan.

Regina looked at Emma, who was biting her lip hard. When she realised what Emma meant, a heat shot, shot through her body. "Oh stop! How old are you? 14?" she said looking at Emma with her eyebrows frowned.

"He, I'm not the one doing anything here!" Emma defended herself. "and, its not my fold a hot women wants to get it on with me" Emma said with a smile to Regina.

"Exactly the problem dear." Regina said rolled her eyes at Emma's comment. Regina was ready to try again to get of off Emma's lap.

Emma rolled her eyes, puts her arms around Regina's hips. Pulling Regina closer into Emma. Regina's skirt pulled up a great bit as she did so. A small gasp came from Regina and she just watched with wide eyes what Emma was doing. Emma puts her hands on Regina's ass, and stud up with Regina in her arms. Regina locker her feet fast against Emma's back, with her arms holding on tight to Emma's neck.

Emma smiled, as Regina was now holding onto Emma as if her life was depending on it. Emma stud there for a moment, than she realized Regina just wasn't going to let go of her. So she walked back to the bench where they where sitting on. Emma sat down, sating Regina down on her lap as she sat down.

Regina got her head out of Emma's neck a bit. "You okay?" Emma asks soft.

Regina nodded. A smile appearing on her face. "You love to scare me like that don't you?" Regina asks.

"Oh, you mean like.. Making you gasp all the time?" Emma asks, moving some hair out of Regina's face, and putting it behind her ear.

Regina hummed, "I think it's more like surprising me." Regina said softly, leaning a bit into Emma's hand.

Emma smiled, with a living smile. Moving her thumb back and forth on Regina's cheek. Emma saw Regina closing her eye for a second, which made Emma smile.

Regina opened her eyes again, and realized that she was still strangling Emma's lap. She just kind off looked at the situation, but didn't really come up with a plan to get of off Emma's lap, without her skirt climbing up higher.

Emma saw Regina figure out a way to get of off her lap. Emma tightened her arms around Regina again. Regina was pushed into Emma once more. Emma stud up, holding up Regina in her arms. Regina untangled her feet from Emma's back, and lowered her feet to the ground so she was standing again. Emma held her arms around Regina, but because she was holding up Regina. Her hands where still on Regina's ass.

Regina smiled as her hands where still around Emma's neck. She still felt Emma's hands on her ass, and she know Emma wasn't going to move them until she was told so. Regina stepped closer to Emma. Placing a soft sweet kiss on Emma's thin pink lips.

Emma saw Regina come closer. Emma closed her eyes as she felt Regina's plump lips being pressed against her own lips. It was a soft sweet kiss, just a very loving one. Emma felt Regina's hand going through her blond hair, even though she had a ponytail in. pushing her face more against her own. So Emma pushed softly on Regina ass, so that they where now body to body.

Both lost is each other, lost in themselves. It was just there lips, dancing on the others lips. Just both, showing and hoping that maybe, there could be something. That they could have something special. That maybe, maybe just could lest longer than a holiday romance. But both scared to get there hopes up. So they just enjoyed the moment. Of sweet, loving kisses.

* * *

**'Lose yourself in the thinks you love, for that is where you will find yourself too.'**


	8. swimming

**Swimming**

he guys,

sorry this one took a bit longer!  
but here it is, tell me what you think!

* * *

"Dolphins!" Someone yelled. Everyone on the boat runs to the left side. Henry runs for his life to get a good spot on the side of the boat to make a good picture.

Emma and Regina broke their sweet loving kiss. Regina had one hand wrapped around Emma's neck, the other played with her ponytail.  
Emma's one hand was on the small of Regina's back, the other hand was still on Regina's ass.

Emma pulled back and took Regina's hand, leading them to a bench. They sat down, emma putting her arm around Regina. Regina leaning into Emma's side. Both just watching Henry with a smile on their face. Regina took Emma's free hand, and laced there finger together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on the left side of the boat you can see that there are about 5 dolphins swimming together." The sailor said.

Emma and regina just stayed in there seed. Regina playing with emma's fingers, Emma playing a bit with regina's hair.

After about an hour more on the boat, they where all back in shore again. Henry took a lot of pictures, emma and regina just sat on the bench in each other's arms.

"Oh. Emma" regina said. She was about to walk of off the boat. But there was a big step between the boat and the shore. And of course, her skirt was to damn tight for the step she had to make.

Emma laughed. She stepped back on the boat to sweep Regina of her feet. Caring her like a bride. Emma took a big step with Regina in her arms, and stepped onto shore. Emma walked a bit further on shore, still caring Regina.

Regina smiled as Emma sweeps her off her feet. She laughed as Emma caries her further onto shore. Arms around Emma's neck.  
Emma puts Regina down on the pier.

Regina gave Emma a pack on the lips "thank you" she whispers against Emma's lips.

"Anytime" Emma whispers back, pressing her lips to Regina's once more. She was already addicted to Regina's lips. Emma licks the bottom of Regina's lip, wanting to taste Regina again.

Regina opened her mouth with pleasure for Emma. Regina felt Emma's tongue entering her mouth, but Regina pushed Emma's tongue back into her own mouth, with her tongue. Fighting for dominants.

Emma smiled into their kiss. Taking Regina's hips and pushing regina more into her. She felt her tongue being pushed back into her mouth. She didn't care if Regina wants to control this, she just wants Regina. Emma let a moan slip out as she felt regina's thigh being slipped pasted her legs and pressed against her core.

"All right love birds!" They here Henry say while clapping his hands together. "Let go the beach, each, let go get away!" Henry sings.

Emma and Regina laugh. Emma puts her arm around regina's shoulder, and Regina puts her arms around waist. Together they walk along the pier, to the beach on the other end.

"Wow" emma says looking around the beach. There where all kinds of things in the water. Like, a slide and all kinds of fun stuff. But they where filled with air. "This is amazing" Emma said.

"O my god, i known right!" Henry says, walking to a good spot on the beach to sit down. Henry puts his back down, takes out 3 beach towels and puts them needly on the sand.

"Emma?" Henry asks with a nod to the water.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emma said with a big smile.  
Henry took his shirt and shoes off and ran to the water, already wearing his shorts.

Regina looked at Emma. Emma took her thank top off. She wore a black bikini top. Without looking at regina, she took her shorts off. She wore a matching black bikini bottom.  
A heat shot, shot through regina. Her eyes roaming over Emma's exposed body, licking her lips unnoticed. _'Damn emma looked good. The things she could do to that body' _regina though.

Emma looked to regina, and saw her looking at her body. Emma smiled, "like what you see?" She asks.

Regina's eyes shoot up to meet Emma's. Stepping closer to Emma, looking at her body again, biting her lower lip. "I do" she whispers in emma's ear. Her hands on emma's hips, roaming slowly over her belly.

Emma smiles and hums, ghosting regina's neck with her nose. Kissing it softly and walking backwards. She smiled lovingly at regina before turning around and running into the water where Henry was.

Regina watched Henry and Emma together is the water for about 20 minutes, as they came out of the sea. Regina lead back down on her beach towel.

Emma and Henry walked back to Regina. Henry let himself fall down on his towel face down.

Emma sees Regina there. She wears a dark red bikini, eyes closed, face up. _'Holy mother of god'_ Emma looks at Regina. She looks amazing_. 'Oh my god, if Henry wasnt next to his mother right now'_ Regina looked hot. Like really fucking hot. Like she could fuck Regina right there. Like so fucking hot, that Emma felt a hot wetness in the panties right now.

"Mom, you should go in. The water is amazing!" Henry says, taking his book out of his back pack.

Regina opened her eyes and leaned on her elbows, looking at Henry.  
"Oh, i dont know" Regina says.

Emma took Regina's hand and lifted her up.  
Regina gasps when she feels shes being pulled up by her arm.  
Emma just pulled regina a long to the water. Regina sighs but secretly loving this.

The where almost at the sea, emma let go of regina's hand and runs into the water and went all under. Regina just slowly enters the sea.

"This is not so bad" regina says

"I know" emma says wiggling her eyebrows. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

Regina was standing in the sea, water ending just under her bikini top. She felt something touch her leg and she gasp. A small Yelp as Emma jumped out of the water

Regina almost fell back into the water when emma jumped out of the water right in front of her.

"Ah, im sorry baby" emma said putting her arms around regina's waist to pull her closer.

"Baby?" Regina asks with the smallest smile on her face.

_'O oh'_ there was a small smile on Emma's face, and she just kissed regina sweetly.

"So.." regina said, putting her arms around emma's neck. They moved into the water a bit more.

"So," emma started. "How long will you be staying here for?" Emma walked back words into the water. With her arms tight around Regina.

"Three more days" regina said. The water was now almost till their necks. The tips of Regina's hair started to get wet. Regina lifted her feet of the ground, and put them tight around Emma's waist, smiling down at her.

"Okay" emma said. She felt regina's legs go around her waist, so she held on the Regina's ass. Smiling back at her.

Emma still walking further into the water. Emma turned around, Regina's back now up against the pier wall.

Regina felt her back being pressed up against the pier wall. Emma adding pressure against her core with her belly.  
Regina felt her breath getting faster.

Emma heard Regina's breath getting faster as she pressed more into Regina. Emma kisses Regina's neck, "the things you do to me" she said in a low voice in Regina's ear. Getting back to Regina's neck and kissing and licking it.

Regina moaned as Emma talk to her like that. Tithing her feet around emma, now feeling the heat between her legs, trying to get Emma closer to her. "Emma" she whispers as she felt emma nibble her neck. Regina rolled her hips into Emma.

Emma moaned laud, and pushed more into Regina if that was even possible. "not here though" she while biting down Regina's pulse point. Gripping Regina's ass hard, pushing her belly more into her core, she could feel the heat coming from Regina, even in the water.

Regina moaned louder this time.  
"Ooh god, emma" she whispers halve moaning. "God, stop now or there will be no stopping" regina warned her, eyes closed tight.

"Okay" emma said, pulling her head back, leaning her fore head against Regina's. Both out if breath.

After a moment Emma talked  
"I'm glad you came today" Emma says with a sweet smile on her face.

"Me too" regina says, still in emma's arms. "Emma, we better get back to Henry" regina said. "Before..."

Emma laughed "yeah" she said.

Regina holding on tight to Emma while she walked them back to the shore. Kissing emma along the way every now and then.

When the water was done to Regina's lower back, she let go of Emma and stud back onto the ground. Keeping her arms around Emma's neck. Standing still for a moment.

Emma felt regina's lips against her own. Emma kissed back and licked Regina's lower lip. Slipping her tongue into regina's mouth as regina let her.

Regina trying to push herself more into emma. Feeling emma's hands having a firm grip on her ass, making her smile, throwing one leg around emma's hip.

Emma pulled back "baby we'd better stop" emma said.

Regina hummed "why" kissing emma again and again. She felt emma pushing her thigh in between regina's legs. "Okay, yeah I know what you mean" regina says as she felt emma's leg still moving up.

Both laughing as they kisses one more time before getting out of the sea, holding hands.

When they got back to Henry, he was just reading his book.

They sad on the beach for about an hour more, when Henry and Emma both started saying they are hungry. "are you two related by any chance?" Regina asks the two.

"I don't know mom, you tell us" Henry said with a smile on his face.

"o oh. Do I want even want to know?" emma asks.

Regina slapped Emma's arm.

"don't worry emma, I'm just adopted that's all" Henry says. Putting his book back into his bag.

"you are?" emma asks suprissed, "I would have never guessed that." Emma says.

"well, im happy that mom is my mom. I mean, I could have gone to some nasty family you know" henry says putting an arm around his mother.

"well, I would not want to trade you for the world" Regina says kissing her sons cheek.

"oh, I know all about that" Emma says taking a breath, just thinking about all the bad families she had.

"who's that?" henry asks while putting the towels back in the beach bag.

"henry" his morhter warned him as she puts on her skirt again.

Emma stepped behind regina and zipped her skirt close, "it's okay" she says kissing regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled and blushed a bit. She just nodded at emma's words.

"well, I was in the foster system for a long time. Had a lot of bad families, so yeah, you could consider yourself very lucky kid" Emma says putting her clothing back on herself.

With all the stuff packed again, and every one wearing their clothes again, they walked of off the beach, and on the somewhere they could have lunch. Well, more like late lunch early dinner.

"so, how come you grew up in the system. If that's alright me asking" Henry says.

"it's okay kid, don't worry" emma said smiling at him, slipping her hand into regina's as they walked.

"well, I never knew my parents. I was found just of the road of a high way when I was just born" emma says. Henry looking with stunned wide eyes at emma. "I've been in a lot of homes, ran away as soon as I could. As soon as I turned 16 I just ran. Then I just when around the USA I guess. Just seeing stuff and all that" emma says to Henry, talking very easy about it.

"wauw, you could write a book about it" Henry says quiet.

Emma laughs "yeah I guess".

They were at the place where they were going to have lunch. Henry sitting down at one side of the booth, and regina and emma sitting down at the other side of the table. They all ordered what they wanted. Emma and Henry both a burger, and Regina a salad.

"how are you two going to eat dinner when you are going to eat a burger right now?" regina asks raising an eyebrow.

"well that's easy you see" Henry started. "we are going to eat our burger now, going to walk around and do stuff after eating, than we are going to have dinner and then, boom! That's it" he says with a smile.

"yes, that the way to do it alright!" emma says laughing

"emma, are you sure you never had a child?" regina says smiling and shaking her head.

Emma just smiled awkward. She didn't know how to say it without putting it like a bomb.  
"um," emma started, looking down at her hands.

"emma?" regina asks, "o god, look it was just a joke" regina says slipping her hand into emma's.

Emma holding regina's hand tight with both hands. "I did" emma says looking up at Regina, scared that this would go the wrong way now.

"you did?" regina asks unsure of what emma did

"I did," emma stared, taking a deep breath. "I did have a child. When i was 18." Emma says looking down at their hands again.

"what happened" Henry asks.

"I knew I couldn't take care of kid at 18, being homeless, sleeping in my care. I couldn't even take care of myself. I wanted to give the kid its best shot in life" Emma says looking at Henry.

"well, I think that's awesome of you!" Henry says with a smile on his face. Saying that it was the right thing for emma to have done at the time.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek. She didn't know what to say, how to react. But she knew she was proud of emma for doing the thing she did.  
"I'm proud of you" she whispers into Emma's ear.

"was the best thing that I could do for the kid" emma said.

"so, do you know what it was?"henry asks while he looked at a waitress that had food in her hands.

"no" emma said sadly. "wish I did. I think I would want to find out though, like, I would like to know it the kid's alright. That it's not at some shitty family you know." She says.

The waitress now walking to them and putting their food down.

"that's a cool thing to do" henry says, already gigging in to his food.

Emma smiles, looking at regina and letting go of her hand.

Regina took a sting of hair out of emma's face, and putting it behind her ear. Smiling at emma, so she knows that Regina doesn't mind all that has happened to her.


	9. A good day

**He guys, **

**i'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to get here! my laptop broke down, and my school hours have changed... so yeah. **  
**but it's here, hope you guys like this! it gets a little fluffier by the chapters i think! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**but hope you enjoy anyways**

* * *

**Rock n Roll Tenerife Love**

**a good day**

* * *

Regina kissed Emma's cheek. She didn't know what to say, how to react. But she knew she was proud of emma for doing the thing she did.  
"I'm proud of you" she whispers into Emma's ear.

"was the best thing that I could do for the kid" emma said. Turning her head to regina, their heads were so close now, that their noses where almost brushing together.

"so, do you know what it was?"henry asks while he looked at a waitress that had food in her hands.

"no" emma said sadly. "wish I did. I think I would want to find out though, like, I would like to know it the kid's alright. That it's not at some shitty family you know." She says.

The waitress now walking to them and putting their food down.

"that's a cool thing to do" henry says, already gigging in to his food.

Emma smiles, looking at regina and letting go of her hand.

Regina took a sting of hair out of emma's face, and putting it behind her ear. Smiling at emma, so she knows that Regina doesn't mind all that has happened to her. Regina kissed emma sweetly on her lips before going back to their food.

"maybe, if you want to, we can find out you know?" henry says looking up from his food. His face covered in saus.

"you look awful kid" emma said with a look on her face. "you'll never get a girl like that" she says laughing. Feeling regina hitting her in her rips with her elbow. Henry smiled awkward.

"but what do ya mean?" emma asks looking serious again.

"maybe, we can find out, where you're kid went. I mean, they keep records and stuff." Henry says looking hopeful at emma.

"oh, I don't know kid. We'll see okay" emma says.

After their late lunch, they went out again. Walking back to their hotel, well henry and regina's hotel. they walked, and talked, and when they where there. They went sitting down by the pool. Sitting on some chairs. Henry hungry again, walking to the outdoors bar and got a plate of fries.

"damn that kid can eat" emma says looking at henry at the bar.

"I know" regina says shaking her head and smiles.

"so.." emma says looking at regina again.

"so.." regina says with a smile

"hello ladies!" a man was standing in front of them. Just taking a seed at the table.

"uuuh" emma looked at regina, who looked as stunt as she was.

"can we help you?" regina asks polite.

"well, a lady looking as beautiful as you without a men here?" he says. "that's something! Looking for a men beautiful?"

"I didn't came here without men" regina says.

Emma looked at regina, if looks could kill. The man would be dead by now.

Henry cleared his trough behind the men.

"can I help you?" he said. Putting his plate of fries down.

"ah, is this the men you talked about?" the men said smiling. "you looking after your mother son?" he said.

"yes I am!" henry says like he could take the man on in a fight.

Emma smiled at the way Henry looked. He was so protective of Regina.

"and who is this beautiful lady?" the men asks emma.

Emma and regina looked at each other, both didn't really know what to say. I mean, they did pretend to be together, but this was their hotel. it wasn't so easy to fake a relationship in there.

"that's my mom's girlfriend" Henry says while digging into his food again.

"what?" the men says. Looking at emma and regina. Back and forth.

Emma and regina smiled at each other. Slipping their hands together again.

The men stud up and left without any word. Making them all laugh. Emma taking some fries of off Henry's plate. "he! Get your own" henry says smiling.

"so? What where you going to say?" regina asks emma, not looking at her.

"what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Regina's head snaps up_. 'what? What is she doing?'_ regina panicked a bit.

"nothing why?" Henry says looking at Emma.

'_and thank you henry! What if it's something stupid! Now I have to go!'_ she thinks.

"well, I tought. Maybe, you… like to… goonadatewithme?" emma asks, saying the last part so fast. It just sounded like a word.

Regina smiled, biting her lip. Cupping emma's cheek, "I'd love too" she says and kissing emma on the lips.

Emma smiles feeling regina's lips on hers. "good" she says softly.

"well, I'll be going then" emma says. Kissing regina again and standing up.

"already?" henry asks, looking surprised.

"well, yeah" emma says, standing there a moment longer.

"what are you doing tomorrow?" henry asks.

Emma smiles "planning a date! You?"

Regina laughs and stands up. "maybe we can do something the day after sweetheart." Regina says.

"okay, yeah sure. Than make sure the date goes well please!" henry says smiling.

"I'll do my best kid" emma says, patting his shoulder before leaving.

"I'll walk you out" regina says following emma. "behave please" she says to Henry before leaving him.

"you know me mom"

"hmh, that's the point" regina says.

Henry just rolling his eyes.

"are you sure you want to take me out on a date" regina asks regina.

"yes!" emma says way to fast.

They took the elevator, it was only one floor up but they just liked being around each other.

'_just make something up regina! You can do that! You always come up with an excuse to spent just a little more time with emma'_ she thinks to herself.

'_for god's sake emma, what are you? 13? No, you're a grown woman. Think of something before she's gone, and you can't see her again until tomorrow night._' Emma thinks.

The elevator opened and both stud there, not wanting to leave, not wanting to be alone again.  
the doors close again. Regina was now breathing heavy. Not knowing why.

emma watched regina, not knowing what to do.

Both looking at each other. Emma took small steps to regina. Now standing in front of her. Cupping regina's cheek softly.

Regina pushing emma against the opposite wall of the elevator. Breathing like crazy, crashing their lips together. Feeling emma's hand onto her back, flipping them around.

The two had their hands all over the others body. Wondering hands, touching hands, soft hands, hungry hands. And they needed more.

"emma" regina moaned. Trying to push the button of her floor on the other side of the elevator.

"what floor?" she asks.

"6" was all she could say

Emma pushed the button behind her. Holding regina close to her. Being pushed against the other side of the elevator again. She smiled, kissing regina again. Feeling regina's tongue being pushed into her mouth.

The doors opened and they jump apart. Both breathing heavy. Walking out of the elevator to regina's room.  
emma cleared her trought. "maybe, you should text henry" emma says in regina's ear, putting her arm around regina's waist. Kissing her neck while they walked.

Regina could talk, she just nodded. Taking her phone out.

**Hnry, Im goiing to my rom hope u dot mind Lve you X**

Regina sent the text, typing why too fast. And with emma's lips on her neck, she could not text really good. regina pushes emma against a door. Kissing her hungry.

Emma's hands were all over Regina's body. And she loved it, she just couldn't get enough of her.

Regina took a keycard out of her pocked and opening the door. Both falling into the room and closing it as soon as they were inside.

* * *

Henry read the text he got from his mother. "ugh, gorse" he said. "this is the reason I wanted my own room" he says to himself.

While henry was alone at the pool, and it was already dinner time, he just went to dinner himself. He didn't care that much about that. He was just happy with his mom being happy. And let's be honest, it's not bad at all, that your mom is date the awesome Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She felt something heavy on top of her. She looked down, but al she saw was mess black hair. Emma smiled remembering.

"regina" emma said in a whisper, she took her fingers through regina's hair.

A groan came from regina as she heard someone call her name. she felt something warm under her. A body. Regina's eyes widened, she never woke up with someone in her bed. And now she realized, that she was also naked_. 'o dear god'_

"regina" emma said again. "it's already 10 in the morning." Emma said in a sweet voice.

Regina let out a breath of relief as she hears emma talk. '_thank god. Its emma'_ she tough.  
Regina turned her head to look at emma. Her head on emma's chest. Smiling up to her.  
"he" she said.

"he beautiful" emma said. Kissing regina's lips.

Regina smiled as emma called her beautiful. It's been a long time sins someone called her that. Kissing emma back the moment she felt her lips against her own.

"did you just saw it's past 10 already?" regina said with wide eyes. She jumped out of the bed, running into the shower without saying a word to emma.

Emma just laid that. Not really knowing what to do now. So she got up and walked to the bathroom. Regina had left the door wide open, standing under the shower right now, back to emma. Emma let her eyes take in the view for a moment longer, before getting into the shower herself. Stepping behind regina, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Kissing regina's neck.

After a shower that took regina somewhere she didn't expect it to go, okay well maybe she did, but that's not the point. they got dressed and ready for breakfast. Now, breakfast in the hotel was already done by 10, great. They had to look for something else.

Regina checked her phone, henry had texted her

**He mom. I'm gonna spent the day with Grace. So yeah, have fun today with emma ;) **

Regina rolled her eyes at Henry's text. Feeling arms wrapping around her waist again, smiling knowing it was Emma. She turned around in Emma's arms. Wrapping her arms around emma's neck.

"so, are we still going on that date tonight?" Emma asks, hoping they will be cause she has something pretty sweet in mind for their date.

"yes, if you'd like too" regina says smiling and blushing a little bit.

"yes, I'd like too" emma answers and kissing regina's awaiting lips again.

Regina laughs "we have to go to breakfast. Henry is spending the day with Grace so he won't be with us today" regina says kissing emma again.

Emma hummed while kissing Regina. "hmm.. a day without the kids. Sounds nice" emma says kissing regina, now moving her kisses to regina's neck again.

"hmh…" regina can only answer. Moaning as emma starts to nibble on her neck again. Not noticing what emma just said about 'the kids'.  
"emma," regina says half moaning half warning.

"yes, my love?" she says now moving a bit lower, now kissing, sucking and nibbling on her clavicle. Emma hears the warning in regina's voice, but she just ignored it. Knowing they only have just a day and a half left together.

"oh.. emma" regina moaned. She know they had to go to breakfast. And they just had sex in the shower. But knowing she could only see Emma for such a short time, she just let it go.

Emma smiled and picked regina up, feeling regina's legs tangle tight around her waist as soon as her feet left the ground. Putting regina down on the bed, and climbing on top of her.

Regina bit her lip as she felt her back falling softly onto the bed. Smiling at emma, already knowing what kind of day this would be.

* * *

"emma," regina laughed. Emma had her arms wrapped around regina's waist form behind, and she was kissing regina's neck, again.

The elevator doors opened and emma stoped kissing regina's neck. Letting go of her waist and slipped her hand into regina's. they walked outside the hotel, and they went looking for a place they could have breakfast at.

About 10 minutes walking, and they found a nice place at the beach where they could eat something.

"um, I would like a bowl of fruit, and some toast with butter and cheese, and I'd like some coffee please. " emma said with a smile to the waiter. "oh, and I'd like some bacon as well" she said with a shy smile.

"okay." The waiter said writing it all down. "and for you miss?" he asks regina.

"I'd like some toast with butter, some coffee and also the fruit please" regina said.

The man nodded and walked away.

"what? No bacon?" emma asks

"don't be silly dear" regina said

"so? What we gonna do today?" emma asks, looking around the place a bit.

"oh, I don't know" regina said.

"okay, well. What about we go to my hotel after breakfast," emma said. She saw regina raise an eyebrow "for me to get changed" emma said like regina was a dump person. But they both knew it was probably gonna be more than just a change of clothes if they got there.

Regina rolled her eyes. "okay fine. But I want to go back to my hotel at 5, I do have to look good on our first date" regina said with a teasing smile.

The waiter came and gave the two both their coffee. "you're breakfast will be a moment" he said and walks away again.

"you always look good babe" emma winked at her with a smile. Making regina blush a bit.

The conversation goes easy as they had breakfast. They talked about Henry, emma's job, where she'll be going next. They talked about what Storybrooke was like and how Emma would love to go there when the 3 weeks of tour would be over.

"I mean, you can stay with us if you'd like that" regina says as they walked hand in hand to Emma's hotel.

"I would love that" emma says, turning regina's head with her fingers and kissing her sweetly.

Regina smiles as she feels emma kissing her. She had never been this happy before. Not even with Robin. And it felt good. She just hoped emma would really come to Storybrooke, and that she was not just some toy for her.

"I'd wish this would never end" emma whispers against regina's lips.

"me too" regina says and closed the gap between them once more.

"so, what are we going to do tonight?" Regina asks.

"that, my buttercup, is a secret" emma says smiling big.

Regina rolled her eyes at the nick name, but smiling never the less.

They walked into a big, fancy hotel. they took the elevator to the 7th floor. Emma leading them to her hotel room.

"so this is it" emma said. Standing in the middle of the room. It was pretty big, but she is a rock star. So what did you expect.

"looks nice" regina said, looking around a bit.

Emma smiled and walked over to her suitcase. She took out another tank top, some black shots and some clean underwear. She walked to the bathroom, "I'll be right back" she whispers into regina's ears as she walked by. Kissing her once more before going into the bathroom to change.

Regina looked around the room. Her eye fell on a blouse, her blouse, that emma had worn. It was neatly folded in her suitcase. Regina graped a pen and paper. Writing a short little note on it.

'**my shirt does look good on you miss Swan'**

She took the piece of paper, and folded it into the shirt, so emma would only see it if she took the blouse out.

Emma walked out of the bathroom, looking good and all fresh again. Regina smiled at the view of emma. She was sitting on the bed watching emma put some makeup on. Regina bit her lip watching emma.

Emma seeing regina biting her lip and looking at her in the mirror. Emma turned around and leaned against the table. Waiting regina, checking her out, in her summer dress that was maybe just to tight for a summer dress, but not too tight. _'oh damn that body though'_ emma tough.

Regina walked to emma, swaying her hips. Stopping right in front of emma. Grapping emma by the neck of her tank top and pushing her into herself. Kissing emma hard and hunry.

Emma smiled and picked regina up once again. Emma sits down on the bed, regina in her lap.

Regina pushed emma down onto the bed, kissing her neck and working her way further down.

* * *

"babe, you said you wanted to leave at 5" emma said laughing as regina was kissing her neck.

They were laying in bed, crawled into each other. Cuddling in bed.

Regina crawled on top of emma, with a hum. "hm.. I can leave a little later" regina said and kissed emma on the lips, pushing her tongue in emma's mouth.

"babe, if you want me to fix us a nice date…" emma said, and kissed regina again, flipping them, topping regina. "and besides, we'll see each other again in 2 hours" emma said, kissing regina's neck.

"hm.. that's a long time" regina said closing her eyes as emma's lips hit the flesh on her neck.

"3 weeks is longer" emma said sadly, going back to kiss regina's lips.

Regina sighs, as emma pulled back. Regina looked into emma's eyes for a while. Taking in her beautiful bleu green eyes, they changed with the light. And she loved it_. 'wait! Loved it? Regina no, you don't love it. You may like it, buy love?' _she tough. Regina smiled and kissed emma once more, slow, sweet and loving. "yeah it is."

Emma sat up on the bed, smiling at regina. "I'm going to give you the best date ever" she said smiling, pulling regina up by her hand.

Regina laughed and kisses emma again. "I hope so" she said smiling shyly and cute. "well, I'd better be going than" she said biting her lip.

Emma kisses regina sweetly "yeah" she said, ghosting their lips.

They sat there for another moment, before regina got up and got dresses again. She looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table, 17.15.

Emma got out of the bed and got dressed herself, taking a deep breath. Following regina to the door. Emma opened it for her.

"well, I'll see you in a bit than?" regina asks

"yes! I'll pick you up at 7" emma said.

"okay, good" regina said very positive. They gave each other a short, good, loving kiss. Because if they did anything else, they where gonna end right back into bed and they knew it.

Emma wondered how in hell they where gonna survive the night this way? Emma stayed in the door way, till regina was in the elevator and out of side.

Emma ran inside and started to call some people for the best date regina was going to have.

* * *

**hope you like this chapter! **

**please let me know what you think, it would mean the world to me! Thankyou**


	10. the date (part 1)

**He guys, **

**Sorry, I feel like it has been forever sins I posted an update… but here it is! **

**So, without further talking… hope u enjoy the date**

**chapter 10**

'**the date'**

* * *

Emma knocks on Regina's door. Pulling on her dress once again. Whit in seconds the door flies open. Emma's mouth drops as she sees Regina.

Regina wore her hair the same way she always did, but a little messier. Her makeup was beautiful and not too much. Her dress was deep red and had a low, low cut, so her boobs where on perfect display. Her dress ended above her knees, and god, how it hugged her in all the right places. Showing off her beautiful curves. She also wore some killer black heals.

Regina was a bit in shock when she opened the door. There was Emma. In a black tight dress, regina didn't even know emma had curves like that. The dress had a nice low cut, that gave regina a nice view. Emma's dress ended above her knees and emma, well, she being emma, she wore some good looking sneakers under the dress. Making regina laugh.

"Damn, you look good" emma said, kissing regina.

Regina smiled into the kiss, kissing emma back right away. "Well, even with the sneakers, you still look good dear." Regina says.

Emma looked down, "oh yeah, heals are not really my thing you know" emma smiles shyly. "Look at it from the good side, now you're as tall as I am" emma laughed.

Regina smiled, "let me get my purse" she said, walking back into the room to get her it.

Emma's mouth fell open again. Damn regina's ass looked good in that dress.

Regina turned around and walked back to emma again. Smiling from ear to ear.

"ready to go miss Mills?" emma asks

"yes, thank you miss Swan" regina smiles, closing the door behind her as they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

Emma pushes the button for the elevator as they wait hand in hand. Emma was about to say something as the elevator doors opens. They stepped inside, and the doors close.

Regina pushed emma against the wall and smiled crashing their lips together. But only for a second cause the elevator was already down to mean ground.

Emma laughed as the doors open and regina almost jumped away from her. Emma took regina's hand and walked out of the elevator with her and took her outside. Emma didn't say where they where going, she just leaded the way.

Regina didn't ask again where they where going, cause she knew she wasn't going to get an answer anyways. She just smiled and holds emma's hand. Making some small talk along the way.

Emma took regina and walking into a small ally at the back the town. Now emma was the one pushing regina into the wall, hearing regina gasp. Emma smiled and kissed regina hungry and full with lust. "you look so fucking hot" emma said, kissing along regina's jawline.

Regina let out a moan as emma started to kiss down her neck. "oh.. emma" she moaned again, feeling emma's thigh being pushed against her core. Throwing her arms around emma's new, pushed the blond closer to her. "I need you" she whispers in emma's ear, nibbling her ear after the words left her mouth.

Emma moans just by hearing regina's words. She looked around to be sure no one was there. She lifter regina's dress up and slit her finger into regina's underwear. Making tight circle's on regina's clit. Making regina moan a bit harder.

Regina's eyes fell closed as emma started to touch her, it felt so good. Regina throws a leg around emma's waist. Breathing heavily already. She moans even loader as she feels emma's finger slipping inside her.

"oh, you're so wet" emma whispers in regina's ear, sucking regina's neck. Her free hand finding regina's breast and started to massage it through her dress. Still kissing and sucking regina's neck, making regina moan only louder.

"oh god, emma" regina breaths out. Feeling emma speed up her pace, adding a second finger. Making her moan again. Feeling emma's free hand slip around her waist and lifting her up, regina putting her other leg around emma's waist too, holding emma's neck tight.

Emma started sucking the other side of regina's neck. Regina just moaned over and over again. And emma loved it. Pushing her thumb against regina's clit to add more pressure and speeding up her pace just a little faster.

A loud "aahh" left regina's trough as emma speedup even more, she knew she was close, and she knew emma knew it too. After all, they did spend the whole day having sex together.

Emma smiled as the yelp left regina's mouth. Seeing regina's eyes open wide for a moment and her eyes rolling back into her head again. "fuck" emma said as she trusted really hard a few times.

Regina screamed emma's name louder than she had ever had as she came hard on emma's fingers. Breathing heavy, trying to hold on to emma.

Emma had to push regina a little harder against the wall, before she fell down. Both falling into each other for a moment. Regina's head fell on emma's shoulder, as emma pulled her fingers out of her.

After a few moments, regina felt like she could stand on her legs again. She let her legs fall slowly to the ground. Her arms still wrapped around emma's neck. Feeling emma pulling her dress back down again, and a sweet soft kiss pressed against her neck.

Regina felt emma's arms slip around her waist, she smiled and kissed emma on the lips, still holding her close. "This is a really good start of this date you know" regina said smiling kissing emma again.

Emma laughed little, "well, I'm glad you like it" she says and kisses her again. Emma felt regina's tongue on her bottom lip, emma opened her mouth and sucked regina's tongue happily.

Regina's hands started to wonder on emma's body. "babe" she heard emma say.  
"hmm?" was the only thing she answers.

"We have to go, we'll be late" emma said. A moan left her mouth as regina started sucking her neck.

"okay" regina said, taking one little step back and taking emma's hand.

Emma smiled, tangling her hand with regina's hand and taking out of the ally. Both laughing as they walked on the dinner again.

Regina stopped dead in track, her smile falling from her face. A small gasp leaves her mouth.

Emma couldn't stop smiling at the reaction of regina.

They are at Ruby's little diner. The whole place was empty, there was a little balcony on top of the dinner. There where Christmas lights wrapped around the balcony, making it look so sweet and lovey.

"Emma" she says, her breath taken away. She was smiling like crazy. No one ever emptied a diner for her!

"Come on" Emma whispers, pulling on regina's hand to let her into the diner. They walked up stairs and there was a little round table and two chairs, on the table are some candles.

Emma walked to a chair and pulled it out from under the table, letting regina sit on it. Giving regina a kiss before walking to her chair and sitting down.

"Emma, this looks beautiful" regina smiles and looks around.

"Thank you, I had a bit of help" emma smiles looking done, playing with her fingers.

"no one has ever done something like this for me" regina says, staring at the candles.

And right that moment, emma wonders about henry's father. She knew now that he was adopted, but still. There had to be somebody in regina's life at some point.. right?

"Well, I'm glade you like it" emma said. Not wanting to go to that place right now.

"Good evening ladies" ruby says walking up to them.

"Hello Ruby" regina says smiling.

"He Rub's" emma says.

"What can I get you too?" she asks with a smiling looking at the two love birds.

"I would like a red wine please" regina said looking at emma now

"me too" emma smiled.

"alright, I'll be right back" Ruby said and placing the menu card on the table.

Regina bit her lip and watched emma. Not able to make the smile from her face go away.

Emma took regina's hand and smiled. Not wanting to let her go just yet.

Ruby came up again with there drinks. "here you go" ruby said and set the drinks down.

"did you already want to order for something to eat?" she asks

"uh, yeah. I'll just have the chicken thing you got." Emma says smiling, still holding regina's hand. It wasn't a big table so it was easy to hold there hands.

Regina smiled, "I'll just have the salad"

"okay, it will be right with you" ruby said and turned around on her heals and left again.

With in no time, ruby was there with the food again. And it was good. They enjoyed their time at the small diner. Just them. The conversation went really well, it just went so easy. Like they had known each other for years.

"O my god ruby, that was so good" emma said, leaning back in the chair while ruby took their plates away.

"Good! Glade you liked it!" she smiled.

"Yes, it was really good" regina said. And gave ruby her plate.

"Thank you!" ruby smiled and took the plate from regina. She nodded once to both and walked down stairs again.

"You wanna take a walk on the beach?" Emma said.

A smile came up on regina's face. "yes" she whispers.

Emma smiled and stud up, taking regina's hand.

Emma leading them out of the diner as they walked to the beach, emma's arm around regina's shoulder and regina's arm around emma's waist.

* * *

**Mwhahaha… to be continued**

**thought it would be nice to have the date in two chapters…**


	11. the date (part 2)

**Rock n Roll Tenerife Love**

* * *

**Hello everyone, **

**Well you got your wish! I got a beta for this chapter; Thankyou to the sweet '****Siyana19'! love you thankyou so much for helping me! **

**So, sorry this took soooo long to update. But here it is so enjoy! **

**Please review {nice reviews only please}**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The date (part 2)**

* * *

Emma's arm was around Regina's shoulder and Regina's arm was around Emma's waist, as they were walking towards the sea. It was Friday night, so nobody was on the beach but partying somewhere. So it was the best time to go and take her out for a walk on the beach.

Regina kept looking at Emma, not wanting to look away from her. Emma looked so free in the moment. Like there was nothing that she couldn't do. And Regina loved that about Emma.

Emma laughed, "What?" she asked and kissed Regina sweetly.

"Nothing" Regina said. She stopped walking and cupped Emma's cheeks, kissing her sweetly and lovingly.

Emma kissed back without a doubt, slipping her arms around Regina's waist. Smiling as they pulled apart. Emma moved her arm so that it was now on Regina's shoulder, feeling the dark haired woman's arm slip around her waist as they walked towards the beach.

They both couldn't get the smiles off their faces as they reached the beach. Both taking their shoes off. Regina holding tightly Emma's shoulder, careful not to fall down.

Emma had her summer shoes off in a second. Slipping her arms around Regina's waist once more, careful not to let her fall.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma's arms around her waist again. Taking her shoes off and holding them in her hands. Putting her both arms around Emma's neck, kissing her again with a smile.

Emma pulled Regina closer -if that was even possible- and kissed her back. Emma was the one that broke the kiss, "Come on" she said with a smile.

Regina knew there was something more going on than just a walk on the beach. She held on to Emma's arm and put her head on Emma's shoulder as they walked slowly along the beach.

As they slowly made their way to the end of the beach, Regina saw a fire in a fire pit. She looked surprised, 'Did Emma do that for me?' she thought.

Emma smiled at her, squeezing her hand, as she pulled her along to the fire.

As they walked closer to the fire pit, Regina saw a lot of blankets next to the fire. She smiled as they walked closer.

Emma stopped as they came to the fire, looking at Regina as they sat down. "You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I love this Emma." She said smiling as she took a seat next to Emma on the blankets. She kissed Emma again and put her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good, I'm glade you do." Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head.

They watched as the moon became clear in the night sky. Enjoying being with each other, the heat of the fire, the beauty of the moon and sky, the noise the sea made as it came to shore.

"No one has ever done something like this for me" Regina said kind of out of no where.

"What do you mean? I'm sure anyone would be more than happy to do something like this for you." Emma said softly, her fingers gliding through Regina's hair.

"No, no one ever did." Regina whispered and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. Emma made her feel so special, why has no one ever made her feel this way before.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Emma, placing a kiss on top of Regina's head.

"It's just, how can you make me feel all of this?" Regina asked, lifting her head from Emma's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "We've only just met and I... no one has ever..made feel things like..." Regina shook her head, looking down at her fingers. This all felt so right, but she knew Emma would leave her in the end, cause everyone always leaves her.

"Regina," Emma lifted Regina's head with her fingers, looking into those beautiful eyes. Emma just stared into those eyes. "I'll only be gone for 3 more weeks. We can always Skype or Facetime or whatever, but it's not like we don't get to talk again when I'm gone." Emma said cupping Regina's cheek and kissing her.

"Yeah" Regina whispered with her eyes closed kissing Emma again.

"Maybe," Emma started, still kissing Regina. Now slipping her hands around Regina's waist, leaning more into her.

"Hmm.. Maybe what?" Regina said in between kisses. Feeling Emma's hands slip around her waist, Regina started crawling onto Emma's lap.

Emma laughed as Regina crawled into her lap. "Maybe, you need something to remember me by..." Emma said, not really sure if Regina would like something like that. She kissed Regina again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue slipping past her lips into her mouth. After a few seconds of heated kissing, "I'd love that." Regina answered.

"Good cause I already got you something..." Emma said smiling, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"You did?" Regina asked in the most adorable way Emma had ever seen.

Emma nodded and took out of her purse a necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a small white silver ring with three smaller diamonds in it. Holding it up on Regina's eye level, making her gasp as she saw the necklace. "Emma" she said surprised. "What on earth?"

Emma smiled at Regina's reaction. Giving her a kiss on the lips, "You make me feel things too, Regina" Emma said against Regina's lips. "And I want to date you. Even though we haven't known each other for that long. I know how I feel about you. And I never felt this way about someone before." Emma smiled, pulling back and unlocking the necklace.

Regina felt her eyes tear up, "You want to date me?" She asked. Emma's arms went around Regina's neck, locking the necklace around her neck.

"Yes, I would really love to date you Regina" Emma said with a big smile on her face. Moving her arms lower so they where around Regina's waist, resting on her hips.

"Emma," Regina started. "I don't even know what to say.." she said smiling, a tear rolled down her cheek, but the blonde was fast to catch it with her warm, soft hand.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked still smiling. 'She would have gone already right? If she didn't want this.. Shit what did I do?' Emma thought.

"Emma... I think that I am falling for you.. And it scares me" Regina says, her fingers where tangling in Emma's dress, looking down at her fingers.

"Well.. Don't be scared, because I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too" Emma smiles, tilting Regina's head with her fingers again.

"Really?" Regina asked, 'Does she really mean that? I mean, who would fall for someone like me?' she asksed herself.

"No" Emma says looking dead serious.

Regina's face fell, heart just being stabbed. a tear falling down her cheek again. Making progress to get of off Emma's lap, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulls her back down. Shocked and scared she looked at Emma. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Regina thought mentally slapping herself.

"No. I know,I've already fallen for you" Emma said crashing her lips against Regina's.

Regina still a bit in shock of what just happened, but still she melted into the kiss. Throwing her arms around Emma's neck, smiling into the kiss.

Emma fell over on to her back as Regina threw herself into her. Emma laughed as Regina didn't even bother to move position.

"Never. Ever. Do that again miss Swan" Regina said in a low voice.

"Sorry." Emma said with an apologetic smile. Kissing Regina again, her arms tight around the woman's waist.

Regina rolled off Emma and crawled into the blonde's side. Head on her chest and arms wrapped around her stomach tangling one of her legs with the singer's.

Emma had one arm around Regina's neck, and fingers tangled with the other woman's resting on her belly. Pulling a blanked from the pile of blankets and putting it around them.

Regina put her head into the crook of Emma's neck. Just enjoying the time they still had together. "Emma?" she asks after a while.

"Yes" Emma said, kissing the top of her head.

"You will find me right? After your tour is done." She asks unsure of herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked a bit offended but still having a smile on her face, siting up a little leaning on her elbows. "Regina, I don't know who hurt you in the past to not trust me much or what they did to you. But just I told you that I already fell for you. Regina I'm I love with you! Of course I will find you! I will be blowing up your phone for the upcoming 3 weeks I can't be next to you." Emma smiled looking for Regina's eyes.

"You love me?" Regina asked, in shock again.

"Yes" Emma replayed smiling from ear to ear. "And, do you think I would just give every woman I meet something like that?" Emma asked pointing to the necklace that was hanging from the other woman's neck.

Regina was about to say something when she saw the face Emma was making, laughing she shook her head. She looked down at the necklace. It was just the right length. It wasn't to short, but it wasn't to long, it was just right. And it was so beautiful.

Emma saw Regina looking down to the necklace, a big bright smile was slowly painting onto the older woman's face, making her smile too.

After another 20 minutes or so of laying on blankets on the beach, cuddled up into each other. When it began to get cold.

"What about the blankets?" Regina asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Emma smiled.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Regina smiled giving the blonde a kiss.

"Kind off." Emma smiled, throwing her arms around Regina's shoulder once again.

Regina laughed and threw her arms around Emma's waist.

They walked back to regina's hotel. Laughing a lot, and sharing some kisses along the way.

After about a 15 minute walk, they where walking back into the hotel.

Regina pushed the button of the elevator. Still buried into emma's side. Both not wanting to let go of her.

The doors of the elevator opened and both stepped inside, holding each other's hands. Regina pushed the button and the doors closed. As soon as the door closes, emma and regina almost jump each other. Crashing their lips together, emma pushing regina against the wall.

They pull apart when the elevator stops and the doors open. Which like, only took the elevator took about 1 minute to do so. Regina taking emma by the hand and leading her to her hotel room.

Regina opens her door, turning to emma.

Emma reached out and put a sting of regina's hair behind her ear. Moving closer slowly and kissing regina very softly and lowly.

Regina kissed back, with as much love as emma was kissing her. Regina pulled back slowly, her eyes still closed as she rested her forehead against emma's.

Emma putting her hands on regina's hips and kissed her once more.

"Would you like to come in?" regina asks in a whisper, looking into those beautiful green eyes.

Emma nodded "I'd love too." Kissing regina again and following her inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**What did you think of the date? **

**tell meeee! please review :D **


	12. Last Day

**Rock n Roll Tenerife Love**

* * *

**So, **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know, I know, I suck sometimes… lol**

**But this was a big chapter to write, but still fun, so here you go! **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Last Day**

* * *

Regina wakes up from her phone that was buzzing on the nightstand. A loud groan came from someone below her as she moves. She grasps her phone and looks down, seeing emma sleeping next to her. Regina smiles as she looks at her phone. 09.00 and a text from Henry. b

'**mom, don't forget we have to be at the airport at 17.00 this afternoon! X' **

"Damn it" she mumbles under her breath. With a sight, she sits up in the bed. "Emma" she whispers, and puts some hair out of the other woman's face.

Emma hears someone whisper something. Someone's fingers where on her face, putting her hair out of her face. She smiles as she hears a woman's voice again.

"emma wake up" regina whispers again, moving closer to the younger woman. "emmaa" she sings in a whisper.

Emma doesn't open her eyes. She does however feel the woman leaning in closer to her. Emma grasp out of nowhere regina's hips and throws her on the other side of the bed, jumping on top of her.

A loud gasp came from regina when emma all of the sudden throws her into the air. A loud 'oeff' left her as she hit the bed. Laughing as emma peppered her face and neck with kisses.

"You called? My queen" emma smiles, kissing the older woman sweetly on the lips.

Regina kissed emma back smiling. "Yes, I did" she says smiling, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"hmm… what about?" emma asks and kissed the brunette again, holding her waist a little tighter.

Regina closed her eyes as she kissed emma's sweet lips. "I have to leave today." regina whispers sadly as she pulled away, still having her eye's closed.

"I know" emma whispers back sadly. Closing the gab between them once again. She smiles into their kiss. "I'm gonna miss this" she says in between a kiss.

"Me too" regina says, giggling she flips them over.

The older woman's giggle is like heaven in emma's ears. Emma knows for sure she is going to write a couple of new songs about this woman. She looks up to the brunette above her. Her brown locks where messy and she looked just beautiful. Emma reached out and put the string of hair behind regina's ear.

Regina smiles, leaning into emma's warm hand. Leaning down, putting her head on emma's chest. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. Regina holds the small ring on the necklace tight in her hands.

"You still like that?" emma asks curios with a smile.

"What?" regina asks and looks up. "Oh, my necklace? Yes I do" she smiles and kisses emma on the lips, "very much"

emma smiles, cupping regina's cheek with one hand while the other was on her lower back. "good" she says, kissing the brunette again.

Regina's phone rings loud in the small silent hotel room. With a loud sigh, she sits back up and takes her phone. "Hello?" she says in her business voice.

Feeling emma's soft hand creeping up and down her back, feeling soft kisses placed on her lower back. "Yes dear, I know" she says into the phone. Smiling and playfully hitting emma's upper arm. "No. Yes she is."

Emma sees the blush that came up to the other woman's face. Emma smiles and wraps her arms around regina's waist from behind, sitting up a bit and kissing her shoulder. Placing her head in the crook of the older woman's neck.

Regina puts her free hand on top of the blonde's that was on her belly. "Alright, yes we'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes. Alright, love you henry. Bye" and she hangs up, putting her phone in her lap.

"We have to make a picture" emma whispers, moving her head and kissing regina's cheek.

"We're naked" regina says in a 'duh' voice, looking into emma's beautiful eyes.

"Well we don't need to put that in the picture! And if it is, you can always cut our boobs of off the picture" emma says laughing. Kissing the other woman once more, before taking her phone out of her hands.

"I'm not wearing makeup"

"Neither am I" emma smiles, opening the camera.

"My hair looks messy"

"Stop making excuses," emma says kissing regina.

Regina hears a 'click' as emma kissed her. Rolling her eyes as emma had that 'rebel' smile on her face.

Emma opens the photo, "see?" emma says smiling

"See what dear? My no makeup face? My messy hair? Half of my boobs?" she asks with an raised eyebrow.

Emma looks at her and rolls her eyes. She pushed the 'edit' button and cuts the picture. "I don't see any boobs in this picture" emma says smiling. "You look beautiful in it" she tells the brunette and kissed her again. "And this is only for you and me"

"Yes it better be" regina says smiling. "Alright, lets take another one than" she says excited to the blonde.

"okay!" emma opens the camera again, flipping it to front camera.

They made about 20 pictures together. They made sweet pic's {emma kissing regina's cheek, regina kissing emma's cheek. They kissing each other. Emma putting her head on regina's shoulder from behind. Emma looking at regina with only love in her eyes. Regina smiling sweetly at emma}. They also made crazy weird fun pic's {laughing like crazy when emma took a picture. Making weird faces. Emma crashing their lips together and snapped a shot. When emma looked very sweetly at regina, she looked into the camera with an evil grin}.

They had so much fun that they had forgotten about the time.

A loud gasp came from regina as they where looking at the pictures. "Oh no" regina says, jumping out of bed, looking for her clothing they lost around the room last night.

"uh.. regina?" emma asks. _'What the hell?' _she thought

"Henry is waiting for us down stairs. Breakfast" she said, running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

"Oh shit." Emma just sad in the bed for a moment longer. "When where we suppose to meet him?" she asks.

"uh.. 15 minutes ago" regina says standing under the shower.

"oh, well I guess we can save time" emma says stepping out of the bed, and walking to the bathroom.

"How so?" regina asks. Her back to the door, putting shampoo in her hair. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"by taking a shower together" emma smiles and kisses the back of regina's neck. Taking over what regina's hand where doing in her hair. Slowly moving her hands into regina's hair.

A soft moan came from regina as she feels the singers hands moving into her hair. Feeling emma's body slowly pressing against her back. "emma we have to hurry" she says in a whisper with a moan somewhere in there.

"hmm.." emma says, her hands still working on regina's hair. Her body now pressed flushed against the brunette's back. Hearing that gives emma a heat rush, so she was now kissing and licking the other woman's neck. Hearing a few soft moans coming form the other woman, made her suck her neck too.

A very soft "emma" left regina's mouth. Regina turned around in emma's arms. Feeling the blonde's hand fall from her hair to her hips. Regina crashed their lips together, being pushed into the wall by emma. "ohh… emma where gonna be late" regina moans louder.

"hmm…" emma moans sucking regina's neck.

* * *

"Sorry where late henry" regina said sitting down next to him.

"That's okay mom, don't worry" she said smiling, taking a bit of his bacon.

"Your mom had the shower to long in her possession" emma smiles and winks at regina.

"Wha.. that's not true" regina says looking at henry. Taking her cup of coffee to her mouth, looking at emma "I would have been done in no time if it wasn't for emma being in the shower that long" she says blushing bumbling into her cub of coffee, finally taking a sip.

"oooookay!" henry says loud that the people on the next table look at them. "I'm gonna et some more of this" he says standing up pointing at his bacon, and walking off.

Emma laughs a little. Shaking her head, sips her coffee.

"Yes, very funny" regina says to the blonde

"What? I wasn't the one talking about being in the shower together." Emma grins into her cub.

Regina looked at the blonde, young, singer with a raised eyebrow. Rolling her eyes.

"Hi what can I get ya?" a young girl asks

"Can I get some bacon, with toast and a small salad?" regina asks.

"Of course" the girl says and writs it down. "And for you miss?"

"Um" emma looks at the woman sitting in front of her. "The same is good" she nods.

"Okay great, it'll be right here" she says and walks off.

"So, what time do you have to leave again?" emma asks while taking a sip

"We have to be at the airport at 5" regina says, playing with her necklace around her neck, staring at emma.

"Oh.." emma says looking down her cub. Looking at regina through her eyelashes, "what?" she asks smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you" regina says, looking down her cub.

emma looks at regina for a minute, than she gets up and walks around the table and sits at the spot henry sat in a moment ago. Taking regina's hand in her own, interlocking their finger. Putting her left arm around the woman's shoulder.

Regina leans into Emma's side. Playing a bit with their interlocked fingers. She sighs and puts her head down on the blonde's shoulder. Squeezing her hand a little.

Emma kissed the top of regina's head. "I'm going to miss you too. I mend it when I said I'm gonna blow up your phone when I'm gone" emma smiles. Squeezing her hand back.

Regina smiles and tilts her head from emma's shoulder, placing a soft sweet kiss on the blonde's pink lips. "And I'm going to miss this" she says smiling, kissing emma again.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss that for sure!" emma tells regina smiling, kissing regina a bit more poisoned.

Regina repositioned in her seat, running her tongue over emma's lower lip. Feeling the other woman's lip part, smiling as she pushed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Her hand falling onto the blonde's thigh.

Emma felt the other woman's hand falling on her thigh, and she gripped it tight. She let her hand slip to regina's cheek, kissing her a bit harder. Tongue's fighting to be in the other once mouth. Emma's other hand slipped to regina's waist, holding on the her hip. Emma sliding her hand very slowly to her upper tight, closer to the other woman's hot, knowing it was wet core-

"iew"

A loud gasp came from both woman as they almost jump apart. Breathing heavy, looking at the boy who took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Can you do that in your own time?"

"Sorry kid," emma smiled apologetic, "can't help that your mom is so irresistible" she said looking at regina and giving her a wink.

Henry just rolls his eyes, and takes a bit of he's new bacon.

Regina –still breathing heavy but trying not to let it show- slapped emma's upper arm. "Sorry henry" she says with also an apologetic smile, looking down at her coffee cub.

"Okay so, we have to leave here at 3 o clock. So you have to be packed and ready to leave this place" henry says, pointing at his mother with a piece of bacon. While eating another peace of his bacon.

Emma smiles as henry does so. Seeing the girl walking to them with their food in the corner of her eyes.

"Here you go" the girl says as she puts their plates with food down. "Have a nice breakfast" she says and walks away again.

"Yes I know dear." regina says as she starts eating her food.

"Okay, well I'm just saying" henry says.

The rest of breakfast was a bit awkward, but henry left shortly after he was done with his bacon to pack.

"I'll be at the pool when I'm done packing, gone put my suitcase at the info desk okay." He says standing up.

"Of course" regina smiles

"Okay, see ya" he says walking off.

After eating breakfast for another 10 minutes, they walked back to the elevator.

Emma pushed the button when and the doors open. Both woman stepping inside as regina pushed the button and the doors close again. Regina leans against a wall, and emma leans against the wall on the other side of the elevator. Both woman just watching one and other. Saying nothing, doing nothing, just breathing, and staring.

The doors open again and both woman stepped out, regina slipping her hand into emma's hand. Walking back to regina's hotel room hand in hand. As they walked back into the hotel room, emma sat down on the bed against headboard.

Regina got her suitcase at puts it onto the bed, started to fold her clothing piece by piece and putting it back into the suitcase with care.

Both woman not really know what to say. Regina just sighs and kept folding her cloths, but doing it as slowly as she could.

As emma sat and watched regina pack her suitcase, idea's starts popping into her head. Like a flash of light, she grasps paper and a pen of off the desk. Dialling a number on her phone. "Rick, can you bring my guitar over to the Best Tenerife hotel room 605 as fast as you can okay, like hunger games fast. Okay thanks" emma hangs up the phone and starts writing down all kinds of lyrics. Not looking up at regina.

Regina just watched emma with wide eyes. _'What just happened'_ she asks herself. Not wanting to bug emma, she just kept on packing.

After 10 minutes of packing as slowly as she could, she was almost done. Hearing a knock on the door that moment.

Regina looks up at emma, who was still writing like crazy. She sighs and walks to the door, seeing a man standing there, with a guitar. "emma?" regina asks and looks over her shoulder.

Emma looks up, she didn't even hear the guy knock on the door. "oh" she says. She stands up and walks to the door. "He man. Thanks!" she says, taking the guitar from him. Her free hand was on regina's lower back.

"Okay, see ya later" the guy says and walks away.

"Yeah" emma says, closing the door. She didn't really move, she just looked into regina's beautiful eyes. Smiling leaning in to kiss the woman.

Regina smiles as the singer leans in to kiss her, meeting her half way. The kiss was short but still very sweet and loving. "What ya doing?" regina asks softly as she puts her arms around emma's neck.

"Writing a song" emma whispers back, smiling holding regina tighter.

"Really?" regina asks pleasantly surprised.

"yeah" the blond smiles, giving regina a kiss again and moves back to sit on the bed. Pulling the guitar out of its case, and starts to pull some strings on the guitar.

Regina smiles and goes back to folding her cloths. Hearing emma play the guitar and mumbling some words to it sometimes make her smile.

When regina was done packing, it was already 11.30. So she just opened the door to the balcony and set in a chair next to the open door. She could look outside and see the beech on her left. While looking to her right, she could see emma, sitting on her bed with a guitar, writing songs.

Emma just wrote more word and played on her guitar, looking for the right melody that would fid her words. Smiling to herself as she found the right melody.

A knock on the door pulled both woman out of their daydream. Regina and emma locked eyes for a second.

Regina stud up from the chair and walked to the door. Surprised to find henry standing there.

"You guys coming to lunch?" he asks

"Of course" the brunette smiles.

Emma puts her lyrics into the guitar case. She hops off the bed and puts her shoes on. Taking her guitar with her to the pool. Walking out of the room to meet henry. "He kid"

"He, what where you doing?" he asks curios looking at the guitar.

"Writing songs" the singer says.

"Cool" henry says. "What about?"

"Well I think you'll hear that soon enough" she grins to the boy.

Regina closed the door behind her. "You're taking that?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Emma just say.

The walk down to the pool was silent. Everyone knowing that they had to leave, but know one wanting to bring it up. They all set down at a table at the pool. Emma took her seat a little further away from the table so she could place her guitar on her lap.

Regina looking with a smile at emma who was playing some tune on her guitar. Henry just sitting back and ordering some fries.

Emma puts her glasses on, just playing random tunes. She looked up and caught regina staring at her with a loving smile. Now emma loves to play Ed's songs when it was sunny like this. Slowly building the tunes she plays into 'Thinking out loud' from Ed. Never breaking eye contact with the brunette sitting in front of her.

Regina hears the song change, smiling as she knew what song this was. When emma started singing, people started to turn heads and listened to her singing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Seeing emma's eyes close as she sang.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Watching her fingers sometimes.

Looking up at regina again.

_And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And im thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, my – i fall in love with you every single day_

Emma looking between her guitar and regina every now and then.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Im thinking out loud _

_That maybe we found love right where we are__  
_

As emma sang the hole song, more and more people turned around and watched. Emma and regina not noticing how ever, only having an eye for the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

As emma ended the song, they locked eyes again. Only noticing all the people around them, some even filming them when they heard a loud clapping and people screaming.

Emma laughed and took a small bow. Sitting back down and everybody moved back to there placed again.

"That was beautiful" regina says never looking away from emma's eyes.

Emma said nothing, she just moved in closer and kissed she other woman's lips sweetly.

Regina cupped both emma's cheeks as they kissed, lips moving over on and others. Not stopping as they waiter came to give henry his fries.

Henry just rolled his eyes. He took out his phone out of his pocked and snapped a couple of shots of his mom kissing. He smiled to him self, _'this could be useful'_ he thought.

Emma leans slowly away from regina. "Was kind off for you" emma whispers, kissing regina once again.

"It was beautiful" regina says smiling. Giving emma a quick kiss before leaning back into her chair.

* * *

"Do you have everything packed?" emma asks sitting on the bed once again, looking at regina.

"Yes, I believe so" the brunette says, looking around the room one more time.

It was 30 minutes before the taxi came to pick them up. Regina packed up her last stuff and as did henry in his own room.

"I think that's all" regina says, putting her purse down on the table. She turns around just standing there, looking at emma.

Emma sees that regina wasn't moving. The blonde smiles and gets up from the bed, moving toward the brunette.

Regina smiles as emma walks toward her. Feeling the woman's arms wrap around her waist, putting her own arms around the singers neck.

"I don't want to let you go" emma whispers as she starts to kiss the other woman slowly, just lips moving over the other once.

Regina breaks the kiss. "Than don't" regina whispers, looking into emma's eyes through her laces.

Emma smiles at that, "okay, than I won't" she whispers, pressing her lips against the brunette again. Emma just pushes her tongue past regina's lips, hearing a moan come from the other woman.

Moaning again as regina feels emma's thigh pressed against her core a bit. Breaking away from the kiss again, "emma" she whispers throwing her head back a bit. Moaning harder as she feels the blonde suck on her neck a bit.

"One more time?" emma asks with a smile

"How can I say no to that?" regina smiles.

Emma smiles and bows down a bit, lifting regina up in the air.

Laughing out loud as emma picks her up, locking her feet behind emma's back. Hands still placed behind the blondes neck.

Emma walks to the bed, putting the other woman on her back and emma just laying on top of her. Kissing her again.

Regina claws a bit better on the bed further. "emma?" she asks as emma starts to craw a bit more to her on the bed.

Emma smiles, "yeah?" now fully laying on top of the other woman.

"I.." regina starts but doesn't get the words out. "would… would you…" regina sighs, _'why cant I just ask her?_' she things

"Regina?" emma asks, _'she looks so cute like this'_ emma thinks.

"Yes?" emma looked up into those beautiful green eyes. She hated her self for not being able to ask emma to be with her.

"would you, like.. to be.." emma starts, seeing regina hold her breath. "My girlfriend?" she asks, holding her breath her self now.

Regina gasp a bit, she just nodes, crashing their lips together, "yes, yes I would like that very much" regina smiles, kissing emma sweet and loving but still hard.

Emma smiles, letting out a nervous little laugh "yay"

Regina laughs, she shakes her head. "Sometimes you're such a child." she laughs, kissing her again.

"I know" Emma smiles. Kissing regina, her girlfriend, happily.

* * *

so please review!

and omg thankyou so much for all the followers!


	13. Goodbye

**A big fuckyou to the people who always tell me to check my gramm**ar

sorry it took sooo fucking long to update.. :|

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Goodbye

* * *

"Regina, have you seen my shorts?" Emma asks, looking around the room. One hand in her hair and the other on her hip. Standing in her tank top and panties, looking for her short.

"You mean these?" Regina asks as she holds up emma's short.

"Yeah" emma smiles, walking towards her girlfriend. Putting her shorts back on, and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

Regina hummed with a smile as she wraps her arms around emma's waist and puts her head on the blondes shoulder. She sighs, not wanting to let go.

They just stand there for a second. Just holding each other.

Someone knocked on the door. Regina lifted her head of off the blondes shoulder. She sighs as she walks to the door. "Henry?" She says pleased surprised

"Um, taxi will be here in 10 minutes" henry says slowly.

Emma lifted the suitcase of off the bed. Walking to the door with it. Placing a hand on the small of regina's back.

Emma and regina held hands at the way downstairs. Henry was just busy with his phone.  
Standing outside, waiting for the taxi.  
Emma leaning against the wall, with regina leaning with her back into emma's frond. Emma's arms around the brunettes waist, head resting on her shoulder.

The taxi came about 5 minuted later the taxi came. As the taxi driver puts all the bags and suitcases in the back of the car, regina pulls emma into the car with her.

Emma smiles as she gets pulled into the back seat with regina. Emma took the middle seat of the backseat, putting her arms around the brunette while she still could.  
Henry took the front seat.

Regina leans into emma, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Also taking the singers hand into hers. Regina bought a ring long ago. The day she got Henry, she looked at it. It was a silver ring, nothing else.

Regina took the ring of off her finger, and slipped it onto the blonde's finger. "To remember me by" she whispered and kissed emma's lips.

"Its beautiful" emma whispers back and captured the older woman's lips once again. "Thank you" emma says, looking deep into those beautiful dark eyes.

"I got it when i got Henry." Regina says. Playing with the ring that was now on emma's finger.

"I'll never take it off" emma whispers, putting two fingers on regina's chin to look at her. "Promise" she whispers against her lips, feeling the other woman smile as she pressed her lips to the full plump lips.

"Alright, here we are" the driver says.

A loud sigh came from regina as she looks for money on her purse. Only by being cut of when emma gives some bills to the driver. "You don't have to do that"

"I want to" emma says, kissing her girlfriend again. "Here's your change" the drive said as he gave back some bills.

the driver got out of the car, walking to the back of the car. As regina got out of the car and walked to the back, emma walked around to henry. "Here" she whispers with a grin. "Gonna be a long flight" she says and pushed a couple of €20 bills in Henry's hand.

"No, i cant take this emma" henry said trying to give the bills back.

"Nope!" Emma says with her hands up in the air. "Just enjoy it okay. Buy some food. Get something nice for your girlfriend or something" emma says with a smile.

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Than buy your mom something nice"

Henry looked down at the money, a smile painted onto his face. "Okay" he said with a smile. Putting the money in he's pocked.

Emma walked passed henry and walked towards the brunette.

"Thank you" regina said to the driver. Giving him a nod, taking her suitcase and walking to the entrance of the airport.

Emma walked behind regina, with henry just walking behind, looking at some stores. Regina walked to the line for to drop off there suitcases.

Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist from behind. Putting her head on her shoulder.

Regina sighs and leans into emma. Her head falling back onto the girlfriends shoulder. Putting her hands on top of emma's. Playing a bit with the ring on emma's ring finger.

Emma kissed regina's temple, not moving her head away after. Nothing much was said.

Regina looked over her shoulder, kissing her girlfriends lips. Smiling as she feels emma kissing her back right away. Feeling Emma's arms tighten around her.

"Next"

"Hi" henry says, while putting his suitcase up for labeling. "Uh.." Henry looked back and saw his mother still in emma's arms, lips still connected. "Mom.."

Regina gasps a bit as she hears henry talk to her. 'How long had they've been standing there?' "Yes dear" regina turned around, taking her suitcase and walking to her son.

Emma keeping her hand on the small of regina's back. Not wanting to let go just yet.

"Hi" regina says to the lady who is taking there bags and checking them in.

"Hello, may i see your passports please" the woman asks.

"Yes" regina looked into her purse and took 2 passports out.

The woman looked at emma. "Miss, your passport please"

"Oh, I'm not going" emma says with a kind of sad smile. the hand she got on the small of regina's back moved a little so it was around her waist right now. Kissing regina's hair behind her ear.

The woman just nodded and printed out there tickets and got there suitcases ready to go.

Regina looked at emma with the same sad smile. Kissing emma on the lips again. She didn't want to stop kissing emma. Not now, not ever.

"Alright here you go" the woman said, giving the passports and two tickets back to regina.

"Thank you" regina said and puts the tickets and the passports back into her purse. The suitcases rolled away when the woman pushed the button.

"Alright" henry said and walked off the stairs behind the desk.

"Its cool that you can walk up as far as the passengers here" emma said, taking regina's hand.

It was still about two hours before the plane leaves. And they only check the tickets when you're about to board.  
So emma could sit and wait with them till they really had to part.

"Yes, I'm glad about that" regina nods in agreement. Holding emma's hand a but tighter. Walking up the stairs hand in hand.

Henry was already sitting at a table at the small restaurant. "Im hungry, mom"

"Me too" emma says with a small smile. "You want something?" Emma asks the brunette.

"Uh, just a coffee thank you" regina smiles. Smiling as emma gave her a pack on the lips before waking away with henry.

"So.. Are you and mom dating now?" Henry asks with a grin in his face.

"Um, yeah i guess" emma says whit a smile as she packs a cupcake from the stag. "Want one?" She asks the boy holding up another cupcake.

"Sure" he says while pushing the button for some coco.

"Oe i'll have that too" emma says pointing at henry's coco.

Henry pushes the button for another hot coco.

Emma took some pieces of bread and some cookies. She graps a coffee for regina and goes off to pay.

"Here you go" emma says as the puts the coffee in front of regina.

"Thank you dear " regina smiles. Giving emma a kiss when she sat down next to her.

Emma and henry attack there cupcake and sip there hot coco. "This is good" emma says while taking another bit of her cupcake.

Regina just rolls her eyes with a smile. Sipping her coffee.

Henry finished his drink and food in about 5 minutes, "okay, I'm gonna take a look around this place " he said.

"Alright, dear" regina said, putting her now empty cub down.

"Why don't we go take a walk too?" Emma said to the brunette and taking her hand.

"Alright" regina anwser with a smile.

"Alright see ya back here than" henry called after him as he ran away to the other side of the airport.

Emma and regina start walking in the other direction.

Regina squeezing emma's hand a bit. God. how she wanted the blonde just one more time. Just hear her whisper her name, moan, and touching her just one more time.  
Regina felt her panties getting a bit wet already. Her breathing got a bit more heavy by only the thought of it.

Emma saw the older woman breath a bit more heavily, her eyes darkened and emma smiled. About 4 meters away emma could already see the bathroom board hanging. Emma started walking a bit faster. Only one hour and 15 minutes before they had to say goodbye, better take good advantage of that.

Regina felt emma walk a bit faster. Her heart was beating fast by the thought of emma touching her again that way. "Emma?" She asks unsure of what emma was doing.

Emma was breathing heavily now herself. Stopping as she hears regina call her name. Looking into those beautiful dark eyes.

Regina saw the look on emma's face and she just knows the blonde was thinking the same as her. A small smile came up to her face, stepping closer to emma. Her hand slipping around the singers waist, grinning like she never had before.

Emma wanted to crash there lips together right there. But she just took the other woman's hand and almost ran to the bathroom.

Emma slammed the door open hard, pulling regina into one of the bathrooms and pushing her against the closed door.

The second the door closes, regina feels herself being pinned against the door. Both woman crashing there lips together. A moan slips her mouth as she feels emma's tongue slip into her mouth.

Emma feels the brunette's hands popping the button of her pants, pulling them down fast. Only to feel herself pinned against the wall a second later. She moans hard as she feels the soft mouth of the other woman against her neck. Emma's hands wonders down and came to rest on the older women's ass, giving it a hard squeeze pushing regina more into her.

Regina moaned and moved her hand into emma's panties, moaning as she felt how wet the blonde is. "Hmm.. So ready" regina whispers in the younger women's ear.

Emma let out a louder moan as she felt Regina's fingers. "All for you" emma said and pulled her into a kiss.

Regina slowly moved down Emma's panties, moving down herself. Her hands slowly running up and down Emma's thighs. Kissing each leg before moving towards emma's core. Feeling the heat coming from Emma's, and that amazing smell that just drove her insane already.

Emma moaned loud as she feels the brunette so close to where she wants it. "Gina" she whispers.

Regina smiles giving one sweet kiss to emma's core, and than she digs in, like a meal she had been waiting for all day long. Shoving her tongue deep into emma.

A loud cry of pleasure and surprise left Emma's mouth. Falling a bit down, legs opening up more for the brunette to have more access. Throwing one leg over the woman's shoulder and pushing it against the opposite wall to steady herself.

Regina puts her one arm around the leg that Emma had thrown over her shoulder. The other went around the blonde's waist. Her tongue moving fast and fast in and out of the singer. After spending so little time together (but with so much sex), regina knows just how to make emma scream her name.

"Oh god" emma moaned. Pushing her leg harder against the wall to steady herself. One of her hands found the older women's head, gripping a fist full of dark hair, keeping the woman in place. "Oh god" emma just couldn't keep it in, "oh yes, yes right there" she kept moaning.

Regina smiles. The moment emma went to 'moaning louder and louder/ talking while being fucked', was the moment she was getting close. Regina lets go of emma's waist, her other hand still tightly around the blondes leg. Shoving two of her fingers inside the moment her tongue felt emma's sex. Earning another loud moan from emma. Smiling regina started to sucking heavily on Emma's clit.

"Oh my..." Emma moaned a little louder, almost falling down in shock. "Oh gina... Im so.. Ah" emma moaned, head slamming back into the wall. "Oh yes, just like that"

"Hmm.. Does That feel good?" Regina asks looking up at the blond while her tongue was stroking emma's clit.

"Oh god yes, yes so good... Oh"

"Let me hear you emma" regina smiles, "I wanna hear you scream my name"

"Oh yes, so close " emma says trying to breath normally. "Make me cum regina"

"Oh I will dear" regina says, moving the leg that was over her shoulder back to the ground. Getting back to eye level with the singer, adding another finger.

"Fuck" emma whispers. Moving her head and letting it fall on the brunette's shoulder. Biting down the women's shoulder hard as she felt her climax to build up.

A little hiss came from regina as the felt the blonde's teeth sink into her skin.  
"Cum form me emma" regina says in a low dark voice, making emma fall over the edge with another powerful thrust.

"Aahh reGINAA" emma screams.  
Falling down heavy, only to be in the brunette's arms just before she hit the ground. Breathing like crazy, emma held onto the older women tight.

Regina held onto emma tight, the singers wasn't like a feather so she had to push her up against the wall to keep her from falling down.

Emma's head fell onto regina's shoulder. "That was good" emma whispers.

Regina smiled, "well I'm glad you like it " she says kissing the blonde's temple.

Emma turned her head, feeling like she could stand on her legs again. "Hmm, I did" emma smiles and kissed regina. Emma's hands finding regina's ass once again, giving it a squeeze.

And every time, Regina didn't see it coming, gasping as emma squeezed her ass again. Never breaking their kiss. Moaning as emma sucked her bottom lip.

* * *

"Text me when you land okay?" Emma said holding regina's hand tight.

They walked through the airport to meet henry, they were late.

"I will dear, don't worry" regina said squeezing Emma's hand.

"And call me when you get home" emma said, they walked around a corner and saw henry sitting at a table where they sat before.

"When are you going to the next place?" regina asks as they hurried to henry.

"In two days" emma said

"Well call me when you are about to leave"

"I will"

regina said smiling. Kissing the blonde again before they took a seat at the table.

"You're late" henry said, not looking up from his book, sipping worm chocomelk.

"We know, sorry henry" regina said.

"Well I think we need to get in line, they're already boarding." Henry said. Putting his book back in his bag.

"Alright" regina said, standing up slowly. Feeling emma's hand slipping into hers. Smiling as she held her hand tight.

"where have you guys been? I didn't see you anywhere around" henry asks

'fucking your mother in a public bathroom' emma thought. "just looking around, must have just missed you" emma said as normal as possible.

"oh," henry said. "so… you guys where not the people who everyone could here screaming in the bathroom?" he asks with a grin

regina gasps, "henry" looking at him with big, wide eyes of terror.

"just asking" he says with a smile he's trying not to show

"babe" emma whispers pulling on regina's hand. Turing the brunette around and slipping her arms around her torso.

Regina smiles and puts her arms around the blonde's neck, smiling as she puts their foreheads together. "yes?"

"Call me when you land okay"

"I will"

"Okay" emma whispers, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. Moaning softly as she still taste herself on the other woman's lips.

"We can like, skype or facetime right?" regina asks as she gives her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yes, of course we can." Emma says, kissing regina a bit harder this time. Not wanting to let go.

"I'll text you when we land, and than I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"of course" emma whispers against regina's lips.

"mom, we have to board" henry tells them from behind.

They where already the last the board, cause they have been trying to put it off for as long as they can.

"we'll text" emma says, giving regina a kiss.

"we'll call" giving her another kiss, hearing regina giggle.

"we'll skype" another kiss

"we'll …." Emma waited and thought for one second. "whatever you want" she smiles and kissing the girlfriend again.

"miss, you really have to get on now" a woman said.

"okay" regina said loud enough for them to be heard, but didn't look away from emma.

"I'll walk you to your ride, miss" emma smiles sweetly

"why thank you, miss" regina smiles back.

Walking with emma's arm around her waist, holding her close. And her arm around emma's waist, they walked to say goodbye.

"this wont be a goodbye you know" emma said. "I'll come to Storybrooke when my tour is over"

"I know." Regina sighs "it's just still so far away"

emma kissed the brunette's temple, "I know" she whispers.

"bye emma" henry smiles, giving her a hug. "see you soon!" he smiles and walks off to board.

"passport and ticked please" the woman asks

regina took the ticked and passport out of her purse and gave them to the woman. Leaning into emma not wanting to leave her.

"thank you" the woman said and gave the ticked and her passport back to regina.

Giving one and other one last sweet loving kiss. The two woman where forced to say goodbye.. for now.

"call okay" emma asks

"I will" regina smiles

"regina?"

"yes emma"

"I love you" she whispers and gives the older woman a kiss

regina smiles from ear to ear. "I love you too" she says and gives her girlfriend a kiss that was not, going to be there last.

Emma smiles, holding her girlfriend for one last time, before she sees her again 3 weeks form now.

Regina sighs, smiling one more to her girlfriend and than turning around. Seeing henry waiting for her, she walks to him.

"bye emma! See you soon!" henry yells, waiving to emma.

"bye kid! I'll sent you postcards!" emma yells back.

Regina turned around to see emma standing there, her eyes filling with water.

"I love you" emma yelled to regina, smiling like crazy

a loud laugh escaped regina's mouth a tear fell from her eyes. "I love you too" she yells back. Seeing emma giving her a hand kiss. Smiling once again at her idiot.

Emma smiled like never before, seeing regina disappear. A small tear fell down her cheek. 'Damn it's hard to say bye to this woman' she thought

Regina held henry's shoulder tight as another tear fell down her cheek, seeing emma disappear out of sight. 'God, why do we have to leave each other like this?' she thought


	14. The Countdown

Hey guys,

Sooo.. I've been thinking. And I think it's best to finish this story first before going on the the other stories.. sorry I know it sucks but otherwise it will take me sooo long before I get to upload again. And im already busy with school so yeah.. that's why.

Also.. I was on Tumblr, and I saw something that shocked me (in a good way) and made me smile from ear to ear. Okay, so I saw that 'Justswanqueen' posted one of mine fanfictions in a comment! So THANKYOUUU for that!

Okay now please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Count down

* * *

21 days left

Regina: we landed

Emma: good! How was the flight?

Regina: it was good. We're waiting for our suitcases right now.

Emma: yeah that could take forever.

Regina: henry says Hi

Emma: say Hi back from me

Regina: I will

Regina: the suitcases are coming, I'll text you later, it's early morning here.

Emma: okay, be careful!

Regina: we will dear, don't worry

Emma: okay good, love you

Regina: love you too!

* * *

Emma was sitting on the couch, eating dinner, when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" She hears Regina through the phone

"He babe" emma smiles into the phone. "How are you?"

"Hee," she hears regina giggle as she calls her babe.  
"Tired" regina sighs

"Yeah, long flight. You should go to bed than, get some sleep" emma says in a soft voice

"Yeah, I was just getting ready for bed"

Emma hummed, "good"

As emma hears regina brushing her teeth, brush her hair and all kinds of stuff, emma just listen to the sound. Not saying anything, just enjoy hearing her girlfriend humming softly through the phone as she got ready.

"Okay, I'm in bed"  
She hears regina say after 15 minutes.

"Good" emma sighs, leaning back against the couch.

"How long? Till you'll be here?" Reina asks

"21 days" emma sighs. "We'll get there"

"Yeah, we will"

For a second there was silence, only the sound of there breaths to be heard. Emma on the couch and regina in bed.

"How is the song going?" Regina asks after a while

"What? Oh um, good!" Emma says excited, "I think you're gonna like it" emma smiles into the phone.

"I'm sure I will sweetheart" regina says with a sight and emma could here she was falling a sleep.

"Get some sleep" emma says, "We can talk tomorrow"

"Okay," regina whispers. "Text me when you wake up okay?"

"I will babe" emma smiles. "Go to sleep baby"

"Okay" regina mumbles. "Goodnight darling"

"Goodnight honey"

"I love you emma" regina mumbles and emma can barley hear her because she said it so softly.

"I love you too regina" emma smiles, "goodnight" and she hangs up the phone.

* * *

20 days left

Emma: morning beautiful

Regina: well finally! Do you know what time it is?!

Emma: time difference babe

Regina: it's noon over there emma!

Emma: so? Going on tour means long nights of playing shows babe

Regina: mhm

Emma: yes i love you too

Emma: so what are you up to?

Regina: working

Emma: texting while working?! Well I'm disappointed miss Mills

Regina: I'm sure you are

Emma: i don't want you to lose your job over texting me

Regina: don't worry about that dear

Emma: are u sure?

Regina: yes darling, im sure

Emma: okay, if you say so

Regina: how was your show last nigh?

Emma: good, the crowd was amazing!

regina: that's good!

Emma: yeah, so.. How about skypeing tonigh?

Regina: i would love too!

Emma: okay great! What time?! You're tonight or my tonight? *better be your tonight cause i miss your beautiful face*

Regina: well, my tonight if you put it like that

Emma: great! I'll see you (your) tonight than? Got to go pack rn

Regina: okay, around 8 my time than

Emma: sounds like a date!

Regina: it's not a date emma

Emma: everything we do is a not official date my love

Regina: 3 (henry told me how to type a heart)

Emma: omg babe! Thats sooo cute! You're melting my heart over here! 3 love you so much

Regina: good! Love you too darling

* * *

Regina: he

Emma: he! You ready to skype?

Regina: i don't know how this works

Emma: did you download skype?

Regina: i have to download it?

Emma: yes, ask Henry, he knows how

Regina: okay

Regina: it's downloading

Emma: good! Is Henry there?

Regina: yes

Emma: say hi from me

Regina: he says hi back

Emma: ^.^

Regina: what's that

Emma: its a cute smiley

Regina: i think its downloaded

Emma: you have to make an account first, than i need to add you as a contact

Regina: okay

…

[henry added you in a groups chat]

**the Dark side **

henry: hi

emma: hee kid!

Henry: so mom is trying to come up with a good name

Emma: haha, she'll be fine. Did you help her out?

Regina: yes he did

Emma: good!

Emma: wait, the name is of this chat is 'the dark side'?

Henry: yes

Emma: hahahahaa omg so funny

Regina: I don't get it

Emma: its just a funny name

Henry: ha! Thanks em

Emma: r welcome

Regina: okay I think I have skype now

Emma: awesome! Whats your skype name?

Emma: sweet im gonna add you

….

Emma: are you ready?

Regina: for what dear?

Emma: to skype…

Regina: sure

Emma: okay

Emma pushes the button on skype to start the video chat.

"hee" emma says with a big smile to her comuter.

"hi"

"Wait, where are you?"

"Home office, why?"

"You have a home office.."

"Yes?" regina says unsure.

"O my god, what kind of job do you have?"

"Don't you have a home studio or something for your music?"

"well, yes but I-"

"see"

emma just sighs and smiles to the screen in front of her. "okay fine"

Seeing regina just smile on her screen as well by the fact she just 'won'.

"so, what did you do today?"

"um, I packed. And they're picking me up in about half an hour to go to the airport" emma said, sitting up against the headboard with her laptop on her lap.

"Now you're going to do more the Europe tour?" regina asks, taking her shoes off underneath the desk.

"yeah, 20 days left of touring" emma says with a loud sigh. "don't get me wrong it love it! It's just.. well, you know." Emma says playing the new ring on her finger.

"yeah" regina says with a sigh. Taking the necklace in her hand

"I'll save you guys a tour shirt!" emma says excited.

"that would be great." Regina says with a smile.

"hé, what your address? I want to sent henry a postcard form all the places I've been" emma asks grapping a notebook and a pen.

"um, hold on I'll text it to you"

emma saw regina taking her phone and not a minute later, she gets a text from 'my girlfriend'. Smiling as she wrote the address down in her notebook.

"I think he'll like that very much" regina smiles

"I hope so! He's a really cool kid you know"

"he really likes you emma."

"really?" emma asks stunned.

"yes really" regina giggled. "he's been telling all of he's friends that his mother is dating the famous Emma Swan" she says laughing

emma smiled "god.. sound crazy though"

"why is that?"

"I mean, did he see the woman I'm dating?!" emma's voice went high at the last words. "Probably not.. better not look at your mom that way on second thought"

"Oh my god, you're impossible" regina says laughing.

"so what have you been doing all day?"

"working"

"that's all?" emma asks surprised

"yes" regina smiles

"hmm"

a knock on the door have both woman looking up at the other with worried eyes.

With a loud sigh emma stands up from the bed. moving her computer, now regina could see the door too.

emma opens the door, and she and the person on the other side of the talk for a second. The man walks in and start to take emma's bags.

"hé babe" emma said in a sad tone.

"You have to leave?" regina asks softly

"Yeah" emma said, taking her computer, sitting down on the bed again and placing her laptop on her lap.

"Ok, well, just be save." Regina says.

"yeah, you too okay."

"I will"

"okay good. Oh and say hi to Henry from me!" emma smiles.

"I will dear don't worry"

"okay" emma says still smiling.

"have a good trip" regina says after a second of silent between the woman.

"yeah, thanks"

"emma we have to go" a men says in the doorway.

"ugh okay fine"

"was that 30 minutes already?"

"I doubt that" emma says rolling her eyes to the man in the door way.

"okay well have a save trip" regina says again.

"I'll text you okay?"

"please do"

"I will" the blonde smiles. "I love you" she says blowing a kiss to the camera

regina smiles "I love you too" and also blows a kiss to the camera.

"okay bye, I'll text you"

"okay, yes that's good. Bye"

"bye"

"bye" the brunette laughs

"bye, love you!"

"love you too"

for a second longer, both woman looked at there screen. Then the call wan hung up on.

* * *

tell me what ya think


	15. The Countdown (part 2)

**Chapter 15**

The countdown part 2

* * *

**15 days left**

_Regina:_ emma

_Emma_: yes my love

_Regina:_ thank you

_Emma:_ for what babe

_Regina:_ the song

_Emma_: you've seen it?!

_Regina_: yes, i love it

_Emma_: good, I hoped for that

_Regina_: it's really beautiful emma

_Emma_: i love you

_Regina_: I love you too

* * *

Emma was sitting in her hotel room. She wrote a song about regina, she made a video of her singing it yesterday and she had posted it on YouTube. Sending a link to regina.

The song was just about how much she loved her girlfriend. It was cute and sweet and it was a slow song.  
It was just emma and her guitar in the hotel room. Sitting on her bed, recording the song.

* * *

_Henry_: what did you say to mom?

E_mma_: i didn't say anything kid, why?

_Henry_: she was crying

E_mma:_ what?! Omg

_Henry:_ what did you say

_Emma_: i didn't

_Emm_a: i wrote a song about her tho

_Emma_: but she said she loved it

_Henry_: hmm, maybe

_Henry:_ could be. Send me the link

_Emma:_ okay

**(5 minutes later) **

_Henry_: yeah, okay its a good song

_Emma_: you think so?!

_Henry_: yeah, i think mom cried cause no one has ever done something like that for her

_Emm_a: its not a bad thing right, or shouldn't i have done that..

_Henry_: it's really sweet, mom loves it. I think you're good

_Emma_: okay, thanks kid

_Henry_: anytime

_Henry:_ oh! And thanks for the most amazing postcards! I really like them

_Emma_: haha anytime kid!

_Henry_: im going to sleep, goodnight emma

_Emma_: alright, goodnight kid!

* * *

_Emma:_ he

_Regina_: he

_Emma:_ so.. Henry texted me

_Regina_: what for?!

E_mma:_ he said you where crying

_Regina_: what?! I was not

_Emma:_ im sorry

_Regina_: for what?

_Emma:_ if i did something wrong

_Regina:_ emma, you didn't do anything wrong

_Emma_: ok

_Regina_: emma, i love you! You did nothing wrong. I was crying because i love the song

_Emma_: really?

_Regina_: yes really

_Emma_: okay

Regina: i love you emma

Emma: I love you so much babe

Regina: 15 more days

Emma: yeah, still so long though

Regina: I know, but time flies some days though

Emma: yeah some days they do

Regina: what are you doing?

Emma: waiting to get to go to the airport

Regina: what time is that

Emma: 5 minutes i think

Regina: alright , well text me when you land

Emma: i will honey!

Regina: okay, love you. Be save

Emma: i will babe, love you

* * *

**10 days left**

**[The dark side]**

Henry: 10 MORE DAYS

emma: I know right! So excited

Regina: just 10 more days

Emma; i cant wait to see you guys!

Henry: It's gonna be so much fun!

Henry: how long will you he staying

Emma: um idk for sure, but 2 weeks at least

Regina: hopefully a bit longer

Emma: yeah I hope so too

Henry: we can do awesome stuff, omg we have to eat at Granny's! And i wanna show you my castle from when i was little and omg! Mom had this awesome playground made when i was younger! Its gonna be soo awesome!

Emma: it's gonna be the best ever kid!

Regina: lets just not get a head of our self's okay

Henry: okay

Henry: but it's gonna be awesome

Emma: 100% sure it will be

* * *

Emma: you had a playground made?

Regina: yes

Emma: how the hell did you get that to happen

Regina: having a good idea, i guess

Emma: yeah, a damn good idea

Regina: it is

Emma: so.. What u up to today

Regina: working

Emma: what are you wearing?!

Regina: why?

Emma: what?!

Regina: im not doing that!

Emma: doing what babe?

Regina: oh, you know damn well what

Emma: okay fine

Regina: thank you

Emma: yes love you too

Regina: have a good day miss Swan

* * *

**8 days left  
**  
Emma: he babe

Regina: you just woke me up

Emma: sorry babe

Regina: and the reason you woke me up is..

Emma: i love you

Regina: yes, I love you too dear

Emma: leaving to the airport rn

Regina: rn?

Emma: right now

Regina: right. Okay well be careful

Emma: you too sweetheart

Regina: text when u land okay

Emma: i will babe

Emma: love you

Regina: love you too

**Couple of hours later**

Emma: landed!

Regina: good!

Emma: omg just 8 more days

Regina: i know, i can't wait

Emma: i want to hold you so bad

Regina: i want to kiss you

Emma: and other things ;)

Regina: yes that too

Emma: you know, the fans really like the song i wrote for you, _'My Love'_

Regina: because its a beautiful song dear

Emma: for a beautiful woman

Regina: oh stop!

Emma: never

Regina: *sigh*

Emma: haha

Emma: oh i cant wait to see you again! God it's been forever!

Regina: yes it sure feels like that

Emma: ugh, gotta go get the bags

Regina: alright, talk to you soon

Emma: yes!

Regina: I love you

Emma: love you so much more

Regina: I doubt that dear

Emma: I don't think so babe

Regina: go get your bags

Emma: okay fine! Love you

Regina: love you too

* * *

**6 days left**

Emma: omg this place is sold out

Regina: emma! Thats amazing

Emma: it's like 800 people omg im nervous

Regina: you're gonna do great!

Emma: okay babe! Wish we could skype but i've got to get ready now

Regina: it's okay darling! 6 more days

Emma: i know, I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you

Regina: just kissing?

Emma: oh no, waaayyyy more than day my love

Regina: oh just 6 more days

* * *

**5 days left**

**[ The dark Side]**

Henry: guys! 5 more days

Emma: omg yes! So close

Regina: i cant wait

Henry: mom made a calendar

Regina: henry!

Emma: omg really?!

Emma: babe that's sooo cute

Regina: no its not

Emma: it's adorable and i love you

Regina: love you too

Henry: yeah, yeah, we all know that

Henry: he emma?!

Emma: he henry

Henry: did you know that no one is this town has ever heard of you

Emma: omg for real?! That's so chill though

Regina: well they have now, henry talks about you all the time

Henry: mom

Emma: that's cute kid

Henry: no its not!

Regina: it so is

* * *

**3 days left **

**[ The dark Side]**

Henry: omg 3 more days

Emma: its almost there!

Henry: finally! It's been forever

Emma: Ikr!

Regina: it had indeed been long

Emma: yes it has!

Emma: I have the best surprise ever for you guys!

Regina: what is it?

Henry: yes what is it?

Emma: not gonna say!

Henry: aw, come on!

Emma: nope!

Regina: well, it better be good than!

Emma: oh, it will be!

* * *

**please review! **


	16. Finally we meet again

hey guys,

so yeah.. this is a short one. but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting for this moment any longer and yeah...

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Finally we meet again

* * *

Emma was waiting at the airport paying some game on her phone. There where still 2 more days left till she 'officially' got to wait till she say her girlfriend and Henry again. Little did they know that Emma didn't have to preform.

She had planed that the last day off she would just enjoy the city. But since she met Regina, she didn't want anymore, she wanted to leave right after the show so she could fly home.

So here so was, sitting around the airport waiting to board, while being bored as fuck. She wanted to text regina or call her so bad, but she really wanted to surprise her girlfriend ever more.

'_fuck'_ emma thought as someone called her in the middle of her game. Running towards the bathrooms, scared that regina would hear something and she would know that emma was in the airport.

Running like fucking idiot into a bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"he babe" emma smiled kinda out of breath

"hey" she heard regina on the other end of the line. "what are you doing?"

"um, I was running to get my phone" emma made up

"oh okay"

"what's up?" emma asked

"well, I just wanted to tell you that.. um.." regina felt silent for a moment. "I miss you" she said really soft, almost in a whisper.

"I miss you too babe" emma said in the same soft voice. "just 2 more days baby, than I will hug you, kiss you.. love you.." emma said into the phone with a smile

"hmm, sounds good" regina said and emma could just hear her smiling.

"yeah, I know right" emma smiled.

"what time will you be here?"

"um," emma had to come up with something, _'shit'_ she thought. "After dinner I think"

"that late?" regina asks surprised

"yeah, I know. I'm sorry babe. I wish it could be sooner" emma said with a fake sad voice.

"me too" regina said with a sigh

"I'm sorry baby but I have to run" emma says as she hears a call that she could board through the thin walls.

"run? Where to? I thought you didn't have to go anywhere else" regina said and she sounded confused.

"well, they thought I was a good idea to have a fan meet up here… so yeah" emma said playing with the hem of her shirt .

"oh, okay. Well have fun" regina said.

"yeah. Can't wait to see you though. God I miss you" emma said. Hearing her name being called again. "baby I have to go, I'll talk you soon okay"

"okay, have fun darling"

"you too babe"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

emma hangs up the call and sighs deeply. '_god it's hard to keep a secret like that'_ emma thought.

* * *

emma as so tried after the 10 hour flied back. She could sleep forever. Now she had a couple of hours to rest, her driver was going to take her to Storybrooke, Maine.

So she went to sleep until she was there.

Regina got to out of bed, _'tomorrow'_ she thought and smiled to herself. _'tomorrow emma will be here'_. But first she had got to go through today.

Today was a day with a lot of meetings. It was Friday but even though, there where a lot of people who 'always' had questions.

The first part of the day; people who wanted to talk to her one on one. There where people who tried to blackmail her, be nice to her, and all for the things they want to have. It never worked though, regina always did what was best for the town and it's people, never for things only one person would benefit from.

The second part of the day; the town hall. It was an open hour, well, more like an open 2 hours at most. The town hall meeting al ways starts on 3 sharp.

Now she was sitting on a chair on the stage, with some other towns people that where important. They answer questions the people of the town had. They had been at this for almost two hours when they called out the last couple of questions.

* * *

The driver woke Emma up, they where here. Emma jump out of the car and ran to the first person she saw. It was a girl with brown, waved hair.

"um, excuse me" emma started. Looking at the girl.

"hello" the woman said.

"um, im looking for Regina Mills.." emma said with a small smile.

"oh, um…" the woman looked at her. "she's in the town hall I think"

"thank you!" emma said with a smile, trying to run past the woman. But she bumped into the woman's arm and all her books fell on the ground. "oh I'm so sorry!" emma said, trying to pick the books up for her.

"that's alright" the woman said with a kind smile.

"I'm Emma by the way" emma said giving the three books back to the woman.

"I'm belle" she said taking the books from emma. "thank you"

"no need, sorry about that" emma said.

"it's okay! and, good luck finding Regina" belle said.

"thanks" emma smiled and ran off in the direction Belle pointed at earlier.

5 minutes later emma walked into the town hall.

There where a lot of people in the town hall. It was packed to be honest. Emma was standing in the back of the room, in the shadow.

"alright we're gonna take the last couple of questions now" a man said.

The next ten minutes came with boring ass questions. Emma was just standing there and listened. Looking for her hot ass girlfriend in the room.

Emma scanned the room with her eyes. Not seeing her girlfriend anywhere.

"um, I have a question for mayor Mills" a older woman said

emma's head snapped the way she heard the woman talk.

"go a head" she heard a woman's voice tell the older woman.

As the woman asked the question, emma's eyes popped out of her skull. '_holy, fucking, shit'_ emma thought. Her girlfriend, Regina Mills, was the fucking mayor? What the fuck?!

'_that's so hot' _the thought with a smirk.

"the last question of today please" she heard the man talk again.

now or never em's

"over here" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A teenage boy came running to emma and handed her the microphone.

"um, I have a question for the mayor.." emma said, heard pounding so loud, she was sure the mic was gonna pick it up.

"go a head" she heard regina say. Hearing the irritation in the brunette's voice.

"what time do you get off?" emma asks with a grin

* * *

regina's head snaps up from the papers she just looked down at on the table in frond of her.

"excuse me?"

"are you dating anyone beautiful" she hears the, for sure, woman's voice say.

she hears people around the room whisper. And it was not a positive whisper.. more like 'why wound anyone want to date her?' and 'is that woman sane.. date the mayor'.

"who are you?" she asks angry. _'how dare she! Asking me those questions.. does she have a death wish?'_ regina thought.

"look, I just thought a beautiful woman like you.. should not be along for as long you have" she heard the woman say.

Regina stud up from her chair and moved around to step of off the stage she was on.

"step out of the shadow and dare say that again. You don't know anything about me!" regina said angrier than she had been in a long time. _'how dare she'_

"oh, but I do know about you babe" the woman said.

Regina was starting to breath heavy, she was beyond angry at this point.

She saw a shadow move in the background of the room.

"do not, call, me, babe" regina said the word babe with an extra angry tone to it. _'only emma can call me that' _she thought.

The woman slowly stepped into the light.

First there was a pair of jeans that showed with boots, than there was a red leather jacked.

'_ugh that's the ugliest jacked I have ever…._' A small gasp left her mouth as she saw blond curls came from out the shadow.

There she was. Boots, tight as hell jeans. White shirt. Red leather jacked. Blonde, curled, messy hair. And with the biggest smile on her face.

"emma" regina spoke in a whisper.

* * *

Everyone else in the room was long forgotten. Seeing emma step a bit more into the light and then she stopped. Regina let her eyes wonder down the blonde's body.

"he babe" she emma say to the brunette standing in front of her.

They didn't even hear everyone whisper.

All she could see was emma, her emma. So she ran. She ran to her girlfriend. Seeing emma walking to her as well.

Regina's arms went around emma's neck, her head into the crook of emma's neck.

Emma's arms went round regina's ass in no time, lifting her of off the ground and spinning her around for a second. Putting her back onto the ground and finally there lips met.

It was a poisoned kiss. Regina's fingers tangled in the singer's hair. Emma's hands squeezing the mayor's ass. There was a full minute of kissing before they pulled apart. Both woman breathing heavily.

"I thought you where supposed to come back tomorrow" regina said in a whisper.

"Surprise" emma smiled, hugging regina a little tighter and kissing her once more.

"emma?"

both woman gasp a bit and pulled back. They looked at the spot behind regina where the voice was coming from.

"henry!" emma said with a smile on her face.

"emma! Hii" the teenager said and came running towards them. Hugging emma, and regina cause she didn't want to move, tight.

"you're here!" Henry said as he pulled back from the hug and looked at emma.

"I am" the blonde said with a big smile.

"But, I thought you where coming tomorrow.." henry said. Even though he was happy for emma to be here, he was confused.

"well.. surprise!" emma said with a shy smile.

"awesome" henry laughed. "um.." henry started and looked around a bit. "you know everyone is looking right?" he says with a grin. "just saying" he said and walked a way.

Emma and regina looked at each other. Still smiling from ear to ear, and still holding each other. Not wanting to let go after waiting to see the other again for so long.

"let's get out of here.." emma said with a grin.

"best idea of the day" regina said smiling.

* * *

** so yeah, its short but fun to write.. please review (no shitty things tho!)**


	17. I missed you

**Hey guys,**

**So here's chapter 17.**

**So my awesome beloved follower "ShipHappens" said this to me… "well feel inspired to write your own PERFECT story" which i think is just a beautiful line.**

**I think this story will soon come to it's end. A couple of more chapters and than this story is done.. but thankfully i have 2 other stories going on so dont worry. I wont leave you guys alone just yet ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17

I missed you

* * *

"Wow" emma said as she looked up to the white painted house. "It's beautiful"

"Thank you " regina smiled.

With there hands locked, they walked up the the mansion. It was about 4 in the afternoon.

"Henry?" Regina called as they stepped into the house.

No anwser

"Henry?" She called again

Nothing.

"Guess he's not here" emma said with a smile. Putting her bags down in the hallway.  
Her driver had helped get her backs out of the car. She insisted to get the bags into the house herself, so her driver could also have some time off with his family.

"It's beautiful regina" emma said starting mouth a gab to the inside of the house.

Regina smiled, "thanks " she said walking close to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, smiling up at her.

Emmas arms go around the brunette's neck. "So.." Emma said give the other women a soft kiss on the lips.

"So.."

"Madam mayor" emma smiled teasing

Regina just smiled

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked a bit confused about why she never told her about it.

"I just wanted someone to look at me for who i am, not my job" regina says a bit sad. She lets go of Emma's waist and walks to the kitchen.

"Babe, I only know you as you. I have never seen you any other way than who you are." Emma a sured her.

"I know" regina sights, "i just didnt think it was of importance" she finally looked up at emma.

Emma smiled, she walked around the kitchen block and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to hug her. Feeling the older women's arms slipping around her waist.  
"Honey, i love you for you. And not because of your job, or your status,  
Or your money." She said and kissed the top of her girlfriends head. "I fell in love with the woman i met in Tenerife, just you"

Regina smiled at that, looking up at emma and kissing the singers lips. Soon enough she felt the blondes tongue push past her lips and giggling as she feelings herself getting lifted up onto the kitchen block.

Emma broke the heated kiss. Her hands still tightly on the brunettes thighs. "Where's Henry?" She asks.

she took her phone out of her pocked and saw a text form Henry.  
"Out with his friends. He won't be back till dinner" regina said with a smirk and puts her phone away.

"Well.. In that case" emma smirked. She crashed they're lips back together. Both women smiling into the kiss.

Regina moans as she feels emma's lips moving down to her neck. Wrapping her legs around the singers waist to keep her close. "Bed" was all  
She could say.  
She was so wet already. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in 3 weeks. Of Course there some phone sex calls and some phone sex text, but nothing was compared to this. To finally touch each other again.

Emma scooped regina closer and lifted her up of off the counter in her arms with ease.  
She walked towards the stairs, and up to the next floor.  
"Babe,"

"Hmmmm"

"Which door?"

"Fist... Ah" Regina breath hitches as emma pushed her back into the wall and trusts her hips hard into her core. Followed by a low, long moan. Feeling emma's lips sucking her neck didn't really help either.

"Which room babe" emma asks again as she trusts her hips into Regina's core once more.

"First door... Aahhh" regina was cut off again. Her eyes rolling back into her head as she met the other women's trust. "Right..." She said already out of breath.

Emma smiled and holts on the the brunette tight as she pushes her back of off the wall and walks to her girlfriends bedroom.  
Thankfully the door was already open. Walking into the bedroom caring the older women, sucking her neck, kicking the door closed behind her.

Regina opened her eyes when she hears the door kicked closed. A second later, her back met the softness of her bed.  
She could not do anything but smile as she saw emma crawl onto the bed and move on top of her.

Emma was Kissing parts of the mayors body on her way up. Placing sweet soft kisses on her lower legs, her thighs, her belly, in between her breasts her neck and then her lips. Slowly she started popping each button of the blouse. Putting her thigh in between regina's legs and pushing it into her core.

Regina let out a loud moan when she felt emma's thigh pressed up against her heated sex. She was wet. And she was hot. Tangling her fingers into the blond locks. Tongues battling and hands trying to take each other's clothing off as soon as possible.

Breathing hard, emma finally had all the buttons popped of Regina's blouse and through it across the room. Kissing down her jawline and sucking on her neck hard, bitting and licking it and moving down again.

Regina tried very hard to take Emma's top off, but with the way her mouth was working on her neck it became almost impossible. Emma strangles her hips and takes of her tank top herself.  
Slowly regina reaches up, her fingers ghosting the beautiful tanned belly of the singer. Finally she can touch her again. She sits up, facing the blonde.

Both of them staring at each other for another second.  
Regina's hands tracing the blondes belly.  
Emma's fingers tracing the brunettes face softly.  
Both of them just taking a minute to take it all in for a second.

Emma moves forward and captured her girlfriends lips once more. This kiss was slow, sweet, and full with love. Slowly, emma's hands came around the brunettes waist and pushed her down slowly.  
Not breaking the kiss as she slowly pushed the zipper down of the dark gray skirt.

Regina lifted her hips of off the bed for her skirt to be taking down her body. She feels emma pull back to remove her skirt. Seeing the other woman look at her. There was lust in her eyes for sure. But mostly love, that beautiful smile on her face. It was all worth it. She wasn't afraid to love anymore. Not with emma at least.

Emma looked at the beautiful woman on the bed. She had the most beautiful underwear on, ever. A very beautiful red lace bra with matching panties. Emma kissed her way up back to Regina's mouth. Hearing soft moans from the woman underneath her. Feeling hands tangled with her hair. Smiling as she reached her girlfriends lips.

Regina smiles as emma finally makes it to her lips. She flips them over so she was on top. Now its her turn to leave emma in her underwear. She kisses slowly down till she was at emma waist. Hearing emma suck in a breath as she kissed right above the hem of her pants. She popped the button and slowly pushed the zipper down. Kissing her above the line of her underwear once more before moving down and pulling down the jeans. Throwing them across the room as she finally pulled them off.

Emma moved back up, guiding regina to strangle her hips. Emma pushed one leg over regina's, leaning in and kissing her. Her hands unclipping her red lace bra, and throw it away. Her hands slowly massaged the full breast. Moving her lips down her jawline.

Regina moved her head to the right so the blonde would have more excess to her neck. Feeling emma suck her neck, that would for sure leave a mark, but she doesn't care.  
Her hands moved to emma's back, unclipping her black bra and throw it away. She leaned forward and kissed both of Emma's boobs before taking one them in her mouth.

Emma moans loudly as she feels regina's tongue do magic. Her hands tangle in the short black locks, keeping her in place. "Gina" she moans.

Regina smiles and moves to the other breast. Giving it the same treatment.  
Hearing emma moan again was like a gift from heaven. With a wet pop she lets go of the blondes breast. And moved to kiss and suck on her neck. Moving a little more closer to her, she trusts her hips hard into emma's. There cores pushing hard into one and others.

A loud and long moan left emma's mouth as there heated cores pressed into each other. Emma started grinding into the mayor with a steady pace.

Both moaning like a moaning machine. Not being able to stop. Both moving together, molted into each other like they've become one.  
Grinding hard, sloppy, open wet kisses left on every inch of skin they could find.

Regina was getting impatient, pushing emma down hard on the bed. she Watches emma with lust in her eyes as she pulls down the blondes panties. Licking her lips as her hands slowly slid up her girlfriends thighs, her eyes roaming over emma's body. She moved up to lay a wet open mouth kiss underneath Emma's bellybuton. She gasps hard as she feel herself flying through the air, her back hitting the bed and emma was un top of her.

Emma kissed regina once on the lips, and than she moves and pulls down the other women's panties. Strangling Regina's thighs.  
"I wanna... Do this" emma was out of breath. "God you're beautiful" she looked over her girlfriends body. 'Damn' she thought and licked her lips.

"So are you my love" regina said, she moved emma of off her and moved both of them in the same position as moments ago. She moved to sit on her knees, one leg moves underneath emma's and the other one on top of Emma's thigh.

They're cores grinding into each other's. "Together...?" Regina asks.  
Finishing the sentence emma started a moment ago.

"Yeah" emma smiles. Her hands softly roaming over the brunettes body. Feeling Regina's hand roaming her body as well.

They moved together as one. Grinding harder and faster. Slowly one hand started moving down and cupped a heated, dripping sex. Feeling another hand cupping another dripping core.

Both gasping as the sensation of the affection. Both woman entering the other at the same time. Two fingers moving knocked deep into the other.  
Loving the feeling of finally being inside the other again.

"Emma" regina whispers in a moan. Slowly starting to ride the blondes fingers. Moaning and gasping every time emma entered her again, every time she moved her fingers inside her.

"Oh.. Babe" emma whispers. Her eyes rolling back into her head. Moaning as regina hit the right spot after trusting just two times. "Ohhh" a loud moan left her mouth as she lets her head falls down onto the mayors shoulder.

"Ohh" regina gasps, "yesss... Right there"

"Oh god, oh yes, oh... Oh god" emma couldn't hold it back, it just came out. "Fuck" emma trusted harder into regina. "Oh babe. Sweet Jesus" emma bit down Regina's shoulder.

"Ah emma" regina gasps as emma pumped harder. Making her trust harder and fasting into emma as well.

"Oh babe, oh, gina, im so..."  
Emma gasps as she feels the fingers inside her press harder inside her. "Aahhh"

Regina smiled weakly. "Oh god" she moaned. Her head now finally falling down emma's shoulder.

Both of them trusting harder and almost not having the energy to keep moving inside the other. The explosion of feelings and there orgasm building up inside them make it almost impossible to do so.

"emmaaAAA" regina screamed loud

"Oh god... GinaaaAAA" emma screamed.

Both woman falling down onto the bed, still pumping in and out of each other to ride out there orgasms.

Emma reached beneath them and pulled the blanked over regina and herself. Crawling into each other. Cuddling as they're eyes closed and there breathing came back to normal.

"I missed you" emma mumbled

"I missed you too. I love you emma"

"I love you too" emma said and gave regina a sloppy kiss as they drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**what do ya think?**


	18. I'm sorry what?

Almost 100 reviews! Almost 60 people have favourite this story, and almost 180 people follow this story! THANKYOU SO MUTCH!  
you all should go follow this person on Tumblr.. **'ShadowDianne'** she writes awesome one shots and she's also on here! (same name)

and..  
i feel like i should say sorry to all of you guys.  
it's been a while since i updated and i'm sorry.. last couple of weeks at school so thats good. also i don't want to update chapters that i have to like, finish super fast for my feeling cause than i don't think they're okay to read.. sorry if this chapter sucks.. it'll be better! promis

XX

* * *

Chapter 18

**I'm sorry what?  
**

* * *

[a week later]

"Henry stop playing with your food dear" regina said to her son.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Henry asks not looking way from his plate of food.

"Of course kid. What's on your mind" emma says, pushing her empty plate a couple of centimetres away from her.

"Well, my birthday is coming up soon.." Henry mumbled

"Hmh" emma said and leaned back in her chair. Laying a hand on Regina's thigh and squeezing it softly.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if, if you want, I mean like to, we could you know. I mean we have so many things in common and we do some stuff the same way, and i mean, we look a bit like each other and well, we have a lot of stuff in common-"

"You're rambling dear" regina spoke as she leans back in her chair to and puts her hand on emma's. Giving her hands a soft squeeze before smile sweetly at henry.

"Just ask me henry" emma says with a smile.

"WouldyouliketodoaDNAtestwithme?"

"I'm sorry what?" Regina says. She tensed up. _'Why? Why did he ask for that? Was i not good enough?'  
_  
"Wow kid.." Emma breaths out. She eyed regina and saw her breath a bit faster.

"Um.." Henry said. Still not able to look up at the two women in front of him. "Just.. Think about it.. Okay?"

Emma nodded and then henry ran off. She turned to regina and saw a bit of tears in her eyes. "Babe" she whispers and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm I not good enough?" Regina whispers.

"Oh my god" emma gasps and she feels her hard break a little. "Baby,"  
Emma moves back and put a finger under regina's chin to make her look at her. "You are more than enough. Honey you are the best mother that kid could have. And trust me I've seen the worst and you are such an amazing mother" emma kissed her sweetly on the lips for a second.  
"I think he just wants to know, i wanted to know too when i had his age. Baby it's no because he doesn't want you as a mother. It's because he wants to know where he came from.. That's al" emma whispers the last part. Kissing regina again soft.

Regina let a tear fall down. "You think so?" She asks and lets her head fall to emma's chest.

"Baby, I know so. I know what he's going through with not knowing where he came from. And he loves you to death i can see that." Emma said softly. Slowly her fingers caress Regina's cheek and the other hand went through the dark short hair. "He loves you and you are his mother, no one else's. no one can take your place as his mother."

Regina just nodded, thankful that emma stayed and took care of her. That she comforts her like this.

"You wanna go upstairs and cuddle?" Emma asks.

"Yeah" regina nodded with a thick voice because of the lump in the throat.

* * *

**-2 days later- **

It's been two days since henry asked emma for a DNA test. Emma and regina have been talking about it last night when the went to sleep, but they didn't come to a _'yes'_ or _'no' _yet. No one spoke about the whole thing and it was just fine. But emma know Henrys birthday was in two days already.

"He Rubs" emma said to Ruby as she walks into the diner. Ruby got her old job back at Granny's which she left 5 years ago. Pretty cool since emma was in town for a couple of weeks.

"He emma" ruby smiles. "What can i get ya?"

"Um, lunch for two" emma smiles.

"Alright, by two you mean you and the mayor right?" Ruby asks with a teasing smile

"Yep" emma said and she got her phone out of her pocket. As Ruby when to get her lunch.

**Emma**: he babe

**Regina: **he emma

**Emma**: what you up to

**Regina**: leave for lunch soon, want to meet up?

**Emma: **you stay right where you are. Lunch will be coming to you madam mayor

**Regina: **did I tell you I love you?

**Emma**: yes, but you can tell me again

**Regina**: I love you

**Emma**: I love you too

"Lunch for two" Ruby smiles and puts a_ 'Granny's'_ bag on the counter.

Emma takes her wallet out and pays Ruby. "Thanks Rubs! Catch ya later"

"Alright, bye"

**Emma**: on my way

**Regina**: alright

Emma walk to regina's office thinking about what henry asked for his birthday. It wasn't all a bad idea. I mean emma know what he was going through. He just wants to know where je came from. And what would be the possibility be that emma is his birth mother... Like 1 in a million.

Emma walk into the building and smiles at Regina's secretary. "Hi, is she in?"

"Hello emma," the secretary lady smiles. "Yes she is"

"Thanks" emma smiled and knocks on regina's door.

Regina was waiting for emma. She was so tired. Not only because of work. Emma had been staying with her the past week and a half and she loves every minute of it. She loved emma very much, but the _'having sex all nigh long'_ was going to take a toll on her soon. Yes, emma swan was going to be the death of regina mills. But she doesn't regret any of it.

Regina was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in"

A big smile appeared on regina's face as she sees the blonde walking into her office.

"Your lunch madam mayor" emma said with a smile.

"Thank you dear" regina smiled as emma puts her salad in front of her.

Emma let out a sight when she sat down. She got her burger out of the Granny's bag.

"What's on your mind honey?" Regina asked the blonde woman. Taking a bit of her salad.

"I've been thinking about what Henry said"

"Oh" regina said softly, taking another bit of her food to keep busy.

"I think we should do it Gina" emma said, taking a bit of her burger

Regina's head snapped up so fast, that even emma could hear the loud 'crack' of her neck. Regina looked at the blonde with wide eyes, trying to find words but failing.

"Okay, look" emma starts and puts her burger down. "What is the chance that I am his birth mother? Like what.. one in a million. I seriously doubt that it's me." Emma said staring into the wide brown eyes.

"Okay.." Regina said slowly. "So, why you want to do it then?"

"Henry wants it. It will give him some peace know its not me.. I know what he's going through Gina, and I want to like, help him to.. I don't know, let him have some peace or something"

"But what if it is you emma?" regina asks with a worried look

"Then, we'll work it out together" emma softly smiled at the brunette.

"Okay" regina said. Nodding but it was more a nod to herself.

"What?" Emma asks

"Okay, yes" regina sighs, "fine let's do that" she rolled her eyes

"You'll make him a happy boy regina" emma smiled and took another bit of her burger

"Hmh" the brunette replies

* * *

"Moooooomm" henry yelled out when the front door closes with a loud 'bang'. "Im hooooommmeeee"

"Henry Daniel Mills what did i say about yelling in my house?" Regina said angry appearing from the kitchen

Henry's eyes grew wide for a second and than a slow innocent smile appeared on his face "umm...don't...?"

"he kid" emma smiled as she came down the stairs. Her hair still wet from the shower.

"henry we all need to sit down and have to talk" regina said and walked back into the kitchen.

"ookaaayyy…" henry said. He dumped his back bag next to the door and went into the kitchen followed by emma.

As the three of them where sitting in the kitchen, Regina grapped emma's hand and held it tight.

Emma gave the brunette's hand a small squeeze before they looked at henry.

"so... what's going on?" henry asks nervously

"henry," emma started. "okay, well your mom and I decided that it's okay for us to do that DNA test" emma said, squeezing regina's hand.

"for real?" henry asked surprised

"yes" regina nods.

"Oh my god that's amazing! Thanks mom" henry said and walked over to regina and gave her a tight hug. Kissing her cheek before waking to emma.  
"Thanks em's" he said and gave the blonde a tight hug too.

"Yeah, no problem kid" emma smiled nervously. Hugging him back.

Henry lets go off emma.  
"So... What are we gonna do this?" He asked as he sat down on the kitchen block again.

"Well," regina starts. "If we do this today, we may have an answer on your birthday."

"Awesome!" The boy said excited

* * *

"Okay, so i will swop this on the inside of your cheek." The young nurse in the hospital said.

Henry nodded as he opened his mouth and the nurse swopped his cheek for DNA.

"Alright," the young blonde nurse said. "All done"

"That's it?" Emma asks with some what shocked look on her face.

"Yes, it doesn't take much for a DNA test" the nurse smiled.

Henry got off the chair with a smile. Making place for emma to sit down.

Emma looked over to the brunette next to her for a second. She looked nervous. Emma took her hand and squeezed it before giving her a sweet kiss.

Regina nodded at emma with a tiny smile that it was 'okay' for her to go. Letting go of the blonde's hand as henry came to stand next to her on the other side.

Emma sat on the chair as the nurse told her the same she told henry.  
"I will swop this thing on the inside of you cheek."

"Okay" emma said and opened her mouth as the nurse swopped for DNA.

"Alright, all done" the young nurse said as she puts the things away.

"How long will it take to get the rustles?" Regina asks the nurse, with a bit of a nervous voice.

Emma hops of off the table back to her girlfriend. Slipping her hand into the brunettes hand and interlocking there fingers.

Regina smiles softly at the blond next to her. Loving the feeling of how perfect there hands fit together.  
Squeezing emma's hand a bit.

Emma squeeze Regina's hand back. Giving her a pack on the cheek.

"About 5 days" the nurse said.

"Make is two" regina said in her mayor voice.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse asks a bit shocked.

"What she is trying to say," emma said jumping in before this would end in a fight. "Is that-" but she was cut off by the brunette.

"Is That i am mayor of this town. So you'll do as i say, and get me the results in two days" regina said stepping closer to the nurse. She still holds emma's hand but her angry look leaves no room for discussion.

The young nurse looks shocked at what just happened. "Of course" she says in a little voice.

"Good" regina said, turning around on her heals pulling emma along with her. "Call me when the results are in" she said calling over her shoulder to the nurse.

Emma looked at the nurse and she only nodded with eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

Henry was back on his phone and just tagged along, like nothing happened.

The walk back to the car was silent.

"You did had to do that, you know" emma said softly as they walked out off the hospital.

"Well, it's the perks of being friends with the mayor em's" henry said. Only looking up from his phone to make sure not to walk into a wall.

Regina felt a bit of a pang inside her. "Emma," she stopped, the car only a couple of meters away. Henry walking further on, getting into the car.  
"I'm sorry i didn't mean for it to sound-"

Emma cut the woman off.  
"I could have just told her about henry's birthday" emma said calmly, feeling bad for the nurse. She had never seen regina act towards a person like that and it shocked her a bit to be honest.

Regina sighs and looks down. taking her hand out off emma's, _'she probably doesn't want to hold it now anyways.' _She thought.  
"I'm sorry" she whispers.

Emma stud there for a second. Just looking at the woman in front of her.

"I understand if you want to go somewhere else. I can talk to granny, she has a B&amp;B and-" regina said with tears forming in her eyes, still looking to the ground. She was cut off my emma who jumped in.

"What! No regina i don't want to leave!" Emma said shocked.  
She sighs softly and them stepped closer to the brunette.

"I always mess up emma. I know that, and I understand if you don't want to be around me-"

"I don't want to leave. " she whispers, taking the older women in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't" she said again, kissing the top of the other woman's head.

Regina wraps her arms around the blonde's waist tightly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm sorry emma." She said, putting her head in the emma's neck. "I'm sorry". Tears now slipping from her eyes. No one had ever stayed in her life, she didn't expect emma to stay.

"I know" emma said. Pulling a bit back to see the face of the brunette. "Don't cry baby" she said and whipped the tears from her girlfriends face.

"I'm sorry" regina snobs. Still holding emma's waist tight.

"I know babe, its okay" emma said. Lifting Regina's face with two fingers under her chin. Kissing her softly.

Regina kissed the blonde back. Another tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry" she whispers, putting her head back in the crock of emma's neck.

"I know honey, stop saying sorry" emma said with a smile. kissing the brunettes temple, holding her tightly.

Regina's arms went back around the torso again. "Sorry" she smiled poorly into emma's neck.

"You okay?" Emma asks. Holding onto the brunette tightly.

"Yeah" regina answers, nodding into Emma's neck. She feels emma pull her away. _'This is it, now she's gonna tell me she wants to leav-' _but her thoughts where cut off by emma's soft lips crashing into hers. Kissing the singer back after a moment of shock.

"I never want to leave you okay?" emma says, speaking softly but leaving no room for discussion.

"okay" regina smiles. Leaning in and kissing emma just one more time. "lets go home?"

"yes, lets go home" emma smiles and takes her girlfriends hand, as they walk to the car together where henry was waiting for them.


	19. The DNA test

**He guys,**

**So I know this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to update and because I haven't got any good inspiration lately.. I've just decided that I do want to update.. it's just not gonna be big chapters anymore so don't worry! I'll finish the story for sure, just in smaller chapters.**

**Also.. it would make my day if you would review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The DNA test**

* * *

"Come in" regina said as there was a knock on her office door.

"Miss mills, a letter from the hospital came for you."

"Thank you." She says as she takes the envelope from her secretary.

"no problem. Is it okay if I go on my break now?"

"of course dear" regina says but her mind was on the envelope in frond of her.

"thank you miss Mills" her secretary says and leaves the room.

The second regina hears the door close, she picks up her phone. Clicking on Emma's number, waiting for her to answer.

"he babe" emma says

"Emma" regina says with a smile

"He babe, what's up?"

"Come to my office will you?" regina asks a bit nervously.

"Everything okay?" emma asks. Regina could hear the worry in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yes. I just got an letter from the hospital" regina says, more in a question form than is a normal sentence.

"I'll be right there"

"alright, don't take to long"

"5 minutes. I'll be there don't worry."

"okay, 5 minutes" regina smiles.

5 minutes later emma knocks on the mayor's office.

Well, emma knocks but she doesn't wait for an answer. Walking into the office with a bag of Granny's lunch in her hand. "Brought you lunch" she smiles.

"thank you" regina smiles.

Emma puts the bag down as she takes a seed at the desk facing regina. She takes out her food and takes a bite of her burger.

Regina looks at emma. no worries, just enjoying her burger. She sighs and takes the envelope in her hands and looked at it.

Emma saw the worried face and puts her burger down. "Whatever the answer may be.. I'm not leaving, okay?"

Regina looked at her and gave her a worried smile, trying not to look to worry. "It's just…. I don't know. What if henry is right? I mean, he said it himself. You two have a lot of similarities, and the same movements and it's just…" regina takes a deep breath. "it scares me" she whispers.

Emma took her chair and moved to sit next to the brunette. Putting her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her in for a hug. "Don't worry to much about it baby. It's gonna be alright. I think nothing much would change even if this happens. I'm still gonna be here, even if it's true or if it's not. I will still love you either way."

"okay, lets just do this. Get is over with" regina says and pulls out of emma's hug. Smiling giving her girlfriend a nervous kiss. She takes the brown envelope from her desk and takes another deep breath.

Emma gives regina one last kiss on her temple before she opens the envelope. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure regina could hear it. Of course there was a change that she was his birthmother, but there was a bigger change that she was not. But she still felt like it was her, and she didn't even know the kid that long.

Regina turned the envelope around en opened it. Slowly she takes the letter out of the envelope. She scant through the letter to the part that was most important.

_Here by is proven that the DNA between sir Henry Mills and miss Emma Swan is a match by 100% . with this DNA test, it is proven that miss Emma Swan is the biological mother of sir Henry Mills. _

Regina read the letter 3 more times. Her breath was uneven. Her hand lowered with the letter in it. She didn't know what to say, or what do to. She felt the letter being taken form her hands. '_Emma' _was the only think she thought of.

Emma took the letter from the mayor's hands. _'I must have read it wrong'_ she thought.

'_or not'_ emma thought after reading the letter again and again.

It was quite for a while in the office. Both of them just thinking about what just happened.

"What…" emma took a breath. "what did we just.."

"You're his birth mother" regina said softly.

"But.. But that can't be" emma whispered looking at the letter that was now laying on the desk.

"you are emma" regina said as she hang her head. "You are and, I'm just.. I'm just a woman-" but she couldn't finish.

"No you are not!" Emma defended. "You are henry's mother. Just because that peace of paper says that I gave birth to him, doesn't mean I'm his mother. A mother is a woman who cared and raced him, that's you Regina. I'm just the woman that gave birth to him."

"You are his mother too" regina says as she finally looked to her left to see the blonde with tears in her eyes. "emma" she whispers careful.

"I'm not gonna leave regina" emma whispers, trying to hold back her treas. Emma finally looked at her right to see the brunette who also had tears in her eyes. Emma grabbed her girlfriends hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere" she whispers.

"good" regina smiled as a tear fell down onto her cheek, she leaned in and kissed emma's soft pink lips. "cause I don't want you to go anywhere" she whispers against the singers lips with a small smile.

"I'm not leaving. You won't get me out of here that easy" emma smiled as she brushed the tear away from regina's cheek. "so what now?" she asks softly spoken, there was still only a small gap between them.

"we have to tell henry, when he gets home from school" regina nodded. Looking deep into her girlfriends eyes, looking for something to hold her back.

"oh god.. he's gonna think this is amazing isn't he?" emma asks with a small smile.

"I think so dear, I think so" regina said, leaning in again to kiss the blondes lips again.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Tell me your ideas on what may happen in the last couple of chapters.. I want to know!**


	20. Telling Henry

**Chapter 20**

**Telling Henry**

* * *

"Moooomm" henry yells as he drops his bag at the front door. He slams the door shut, takes his shoes off and puts them next to his bag back. "Im hooooommmeee!"

"Henry don't yell!" Regina yelled from out of the kitchen.

Henry smirks as he walks into the kitchen, finding his mother making lunch and emma sitting on a chair at the kitchen block. "Than why are you yelling mom?" He asks with a teasing smile

"Because i'm cooking and you are not" regina says with a smile. "How was school?"

"Boring" henry says as he sits down next to emma. "What ya making mom?"

"Eggs, toast, bacon" regina said over her shoulder. "Want some?"

"Yes please" henry said with a big smile and puppy eyes.

"Okay, than get some plates dear"

Henry hops of off his chair and sets the table.

Emma was typing a way on her laptop. She was gonna put off her new album a bit, she wants to spend more time with her girlfriend and new found kid.

"What ya writing em's?" Henry asks

"One sec" emma says. Her eyes focused on the screen and the tip her tongue came out of her mouth.

"Done!" She said after 2 more minutes of typing, smiled at the screen.

"So...?" Henry asks as he sits down again at the head of the table.

"Well" emma starts. Closing her laptop and putting it aside. "I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I just want to spend more time with you guys before i leave again. And I want to write some more songs.. So yeah"  
Emma smiles.

"Awesome!" Henry smiles. Clearly excited about the new made plans.

"Alright, henry watch your hands" regina says as she moves the hot pan to put the bacon and eggs on the boards.

"So," henry says as he sticks a bit of eggs into his mouth. "What's all this for?"

"We're just having lunch dear" regina says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Mom, you never make lunch like this. Not since I was in Pre School"  
Henry said with a smile and took a sip of his apple juice.

"Alright well," regina starts with a sigh. "We got the results back..." She paused as she started to feel uncomfortable. Taking a breath to calm her nervous. A small smile came to her face as she felt emma's hand on top of her left knee. She felt a soft squeeze and she puts her left hand on top of emma's.

Emma turned her hand and interlocking their fingers. Emma lifts her hand holding the hand of the brunette. Giving the back of her girlfriends hand a kiss before putting their hands back in to Regina's lap.

"So, you got the results back..?" Henry asks as he looks form his mom to the blonde and back.

"Yes. And as it turns outs to be" regina says, taking a deep breath again. "Well, it turns out that emma... That s-she is your biological m-mother..." regina says. She doesn't know who henry's going to react and she doesn't want to disappoint him in any way.

"Wait what?" Henry asks gapping at both emma and his mother. "You... You're my ... Birth mother?" Henry asks like he was in shock.

"Yeah..." Emma said. Squeezing regina's hand. Was he happy, was he sad... What the fuck was he right now?

"Awesome..." He smiles looking awkwardly deep into emma's eyes.

"You're... Okay with.. This?" Emma asks surprised. Looking back at regina and she looked like she was trying to keep her cool.

"yeah! I told you i already thought that we are.. well, you know.." henry said while putting an other piece of egg into his mouth.

"okay, cool" emma said relieved. Smiling to regina who smiled back.

"well, I'm glade you are okay with his" regina smiled at henry. Thankfully he wasn't mad or angry, he was good with the outcome.

"So what's next?" henry asks

"For what dear?" asks regina, not really sure of what her son was talking about.

"Well, em's you said you are staying a bit longer, right?" henry asks, pointing his fork at emma.

"yeah" emma smiled. She looked over at her girlfriend, she leans in and presses a kiss to the brunette's temple.

"cool" henry smiled. He takes a sip of his drink and he frowns. "emma?"

"yeah"

"how long will you be staying for?" the teenager asks

"I don't really know yet kid" she smiles, taking her hand up so she could take a sting of hair out of her girlfriends face. Putting her arms smoothly around regina's shoulder. Smiling at her 'new found son' and het loving girlfriend. _'I couldn't have asked for a better home' _she thought to herself smiling.

* * *

**this story is coming to an end!**

**i just want to already thank everyone that has stayed, and read the full story so far! it means a lot to me cause i started out as thinking i was a shitty writer haha... *maybe i am but i don't really care***

**SO... thankyou and a *even small short* review would make my day! Xx**


	21. 5 years later

Hey guys,

So …. This will be the last chapter of this story! Please enjoy, please review!

Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 21

**5 years later**

* * *

"Mom come on! We're gonna be late!" henry yelled as he waited for his brunette mother at the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he heard his mother say.

Regina took a last look in the mirror. She had a beautiful red dress on, her hair was up in a beautiful bun (as her hair was now much longer) and her makeup was natural. She as wearing a pair of killer heals and as finishing touch, she puts in a pair of matching earrings and some perfume.

Taking a deep breath she walked out of her room to the stairs. "How do I look?" she asks her, now 22 year old, son.

"You look beautiful mom." Henry said with a smile. "Now come on or we're gonna be late!" he said as he pulled the front door open.

"Thank you dear." Regina says with a proud smile, looking at her little prince.

Regina walks down the stairs as henry starts walking towards his car. She takes one last look in the mirror to check her makeup, grabbed her purse and walked to the car.

"It's sold out you know" henry smiled as he drove out of the driveway.

"Yes, I know" Regina smiles. "She said this show was going to be special so I'm curios to see"

"Me too!" henry said with a grin.

* * *

"5 minutes miss Swan" someone said knocking on the door.

"Okay" Emma yelled at the door.

It was Emma's last show of this tour. Her 4th studio album and most of the places she was preforming where sold out. It was also the biggest tour that she had done so far.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore tight black jeans, a red ripped shirt and a black tank top underneath that shirt. Her hair was big and messy and het make up screamed rock n roll. Her shoos where black creeper boots.

"Show time" Emma whispers to herself in the mirror.

As Emma walked to the stage, she heard the crowed scream. She smiled to herself, she knew Regina and henry where gonna be here tonight. And after the show, she was going to take Regina on the best date ever.

Emma took a deep breath as the lights in the big concert hall went out. More screams came from the hall and emma took het phone out for a second. She smiled as she saw a message from regina;

**Regina:** Good luck dear! We're here

Emma smiled and gave her phone to her manager. Taking one last deep breath and then she ran on to the stage. The screams blow her away.

* * *

"Here we go" henry smiled as the walked to their chairs at the back of the big concert hall.

Regina smiled as she pressed the sent button of her text to emma. The lights went out and henry and her just made it to their chairs in the light. Next to henry was the girl he had been dating for almost 3 years now, Grace. They moved in together last year so she and emma had the house all for them self's when emma was home.

Regina was quite happy that emma's big tour was going to be over after this show. She doesn't like to be home alone in the big house.

Regina gave Grace a hug and smiled as she saw emma ran onto the stage.

The show was amazing. Regina had seen it before when emma started het tour in New York about 9 months ago. Regina went along with the tour for most of the US shows when work aloud her to. But not being able to hold her girlfriend for 5 moths was a hard thing to do.

The show was almost over and emma announced het last song. Regina frowned because the song she had just played was the last song she played at the show since the beginning.

"So um.." she hears emma say into the mic. "Does anyone out here knows this awesome band called Paramore?" emma asks.

Regina smiles, emma loves that band and is always playing covers at home. The crowed screamed loud at emma's question.

"Awesome!" she hears emma laugh into the mic. "Well as you might know… this is the last show" emma says and walks around the stage a bit.

Regina wonders what emma has in store, emma normally never changes her set list.

"So I thought.." emma moved on with her talk. "That I'd sing a special song for you guys. It's a paramore song, it's called _'the only exception'_" emma said.

The crowed screamed loud and regina looked at henry. He gave a face that he also didn't know what emma was up to. Regina smiled at her son who had his arms around his girlfriend.

"So this song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend" emma said. Regina's head spins around to face the stage so fast, her neck hurts. Her eyes wide and looking in awe at the very small, far away, emma that walked on stage.

"So here's a little something you should know about her." Emma says and regina could she the smile on her face at the big screen next to the stage.

"I think, that she is the love of my life!" emma smiled and sat down on a box that was placed at the frond centre of the stage. "I met her 5 years ago _today_… and I don't even remember what it was like before I met her. I think that's when you know that you have the right person.." emma smiles

The crowed screamed loud and a bright smile came onto regina's face. Feeling an arm getting wrapped around her shoulder, henry's arms.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky to have found her" emma says and looked around the room. "So yeah.. I know she's her tonight.." before emma could say anything else the crowed yelled very loud. Emma laughed and regina smiled. "So, babe" emma said, placing her hand on her forehead trying to see into the darkness of the concert hall. "This is for you, I love you"

* * *

"Alright, here we go" emma smiles as she didn't move from the box she was sitting on.

The music started playing and emma smiled. "Put those sell phones and lighter up high!" she says.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

The crowed sang along and emma pointed the mic to the crowed for them to sing the next line.

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget__._

"Yeah" emma smiled

_and that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling, _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts. _

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face_

"Sing this part!" emma says and pointed to mic to the crowed again

_And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that I'm content__  
__With loneliness_

The crowed sang the part and made emma smile big time.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

Emma could not stop smiling as the song went on. The crowed song part of the song and most of them knew it. It was one of the greatest feelings ever. The rush the crowed gives you when you are on stage is something unbelievable.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

"You sing this part!" emma says to the crowed, as she stands up and tends on the box where she sat on a second ago.

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

"yeahhhh!" emma yells. "Thank you guys!" emma smiles and walks to the back of the stage. "Good night!" she says and walks off stage.

* * *

"Well," Regina smiles at henry. "That was interesting." She says. Seeing all the fans leave the hall.

"Alright mom, Grace and I are going to dinner together" he said, moving in and hugging regina. "See ya later" he said and moved back. Grace walked towards her and they had a short hug before they all said goodbye for tonight.

Regina walked around to the stage and walked towards a security guy. She showed him her VIP pass that emma gave her and she could move past him.

As she walked the hallways to emma's dressing room, she was greeted by some crewmembers that had been around for a while. Smiling she walked into emma's dressing room.

"Babe?" regina asks as she sees no sine of emma in her dressing room.

"Over here" she hears emma's voice come from the bathroom.

Regina walked to the small bathroom where emma was taking her show makeup off. She already had some sweatpants on and just a bra. Regina smiled to herself.

"He babe" emma smiled and walked over to her and gave her a pack on the lips.

"Hey" regina says back. Emma was pulling away but regina wrapped her arms around emma's neck and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and with more feeling into it. Feeling emma smile against her lips.

"I love you" emma whispers against her lips.

"I love you too" she whispers back. She lets go of emma who goes back to removing her makeup with a smile. "You stink dear" regina says with a smile.

"Well yeah" emma laughs. "That's why we're going home first.. and than I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Hmm, dinner?" regina asks with a smile she could not get of off her face.

"Yes dinner" emma smiles and steps closer again to kiss het lips once more.

"I loved the ending by the way" regina smiles.

"You did? Good" the blonde says as she tossed the make up remover away. "So did I"

* * *

"Where are you taking me miss Swan?" regina asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh you'll see" emma smiles.

Emma and Regina where on their way to a go to dinner. Now, they are not really going to a nice restaurant or something like that. Emma was taking regina to a nice place in the woods where you could see that stars very well. It was just going to be the two of them and a nice romantic dinner.

Regina was dresses in a nice black short dress. Her hair was now falling down and came down to over her boobs, and there was a nice natural wave into her black locks.

Emma was dresses in some jeans and a clean shirt with a blazer, which was already fancy for emma's doing. Her hair was tight up.

"Why are we going into the woods?" Regina asks nervously.

"Babe, relax" Emma says and places her hand on the brunette's thigh.

After driving another 5 more minutes into the woods, Emma finally stopped the car.

Jumping out fast to open the door for her girlfriend.

"Thank you" Regina smiled as she got out of the car. "So" she sighs as she looks around to the darkness of the woods. "What's next?"

"Follow me" emma smiles as she took regina's hand and walked into the darkness.

"Should I be worried about you trying to kill me?" Regina asks with a grin.

"Well that would kinda ruin everything so no" Emma laughed, "don't be worried" she says as she stops and pressed a sweet kiss to the brunettes lips.

Regina smiles as emma kisses her. _'God time goes fast'_ she thought. It seemed like only a month ago when they first met and look at this now, 5 years later. Still dating, moved in together, henry moved out, they've been apart for a long time if you add up all the time emma spent away on tour, and their still in love.

Regina stopped walking as she felt that emma stopped walking too. She didn't know why because she was so focused on the ground, trying not to fall in the dark in the woods in heals. When she looked up, she gasped.

Emma held her breath as she waited for regina's reaction. She had sort of recreated their first date. Of course they was no balcony, but emma tried with the fairy lights and the candles and the cute table.

"Emma" regina whispers, her eyes big as she took all what was in front of her in. "you did this?" she asks still whispering.

"Yes," Emma smiled. "I hope you like it"

"Oh emma, I love it" Regina smiles and throws her arms around the blonde's neck. Kissing the blond with a smile, feeling Emma's arms slipping around her waist. She pulled back a bit and looked at the table again. "It's beautiful" she whispers.

"Good" emma whispers back with a proud grin. Kissing the older woman's temple. "Happy 5th anniversary baby" she whispers in regina's ear.

Regina looked at the younger woman and smiled brighter then she had that night. "Happy anniversary dear" she says and pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Emma smiles and kissed her again, she took regina's hand and took her to the table. She takes out the chair for regina and let her sit down in it.

"Thank you" regina smiles as she sits down in the chair.

Emma nodded and sat down on the other side of the small round table and pored them both some wine. "So um.." emma started. "I'm gonna take a break for a while." Emma says not looking regina in the eye just yet.

"Really? For how long?" Regina asks interested. "Cause last time you said that, you just took a couple of months." She smiles. "Will this time be longer?"

Emma laughed, looking up to meet the brunette's eyes. "Yes, well last time was when I moved in so that was like, what?" Emma asks

"When you first came to Storybrooke?" regina asks. "Yes that was the time when you last took a break." She smiled.

"Oh god, that long ago already?" she asks as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes" regina says as the corners of her mouth move up a bit. "About 4 and a half years ago"

"Wow" emma laughed. "Yeah, time for a break for sure" she says and puts her glass back down.

"Hmm" regina grins as she took a sip of her own wine and smiles into her glass.

Dinner went great. Emma walked back and forth between the car and their table to serf their food. It was still warm, thankfully, and Regina really seemed to like it. But the most important part was coming up and emma began to become nervous.

She took their dinner away back to the car. Emma took a deep breath a she took out the plates for desert. It was just a small peace of cake with some ice cream but there was something else with regina's desert than just cake. Emma took the small back box out of her pocked and placed it next to the cake on regina's plate.

Emma took a silver bowl thing that they always place over the plates in fancy restaurants. Not wanting to spoil the surprise. Emma took one last deep breath and took the two plates in her hands and walked back to the table.

"Here you are, my love" emma says as she places the one plate in front of regina, and the other in front of her place.

"Oh honey, I've already eaten so much tonight" regina complaints.

"Well, more for me" emma laughs. She took her place at the table once again. Thankfully she knows regina well, she picked the brunette's favourite desert so she knew she would at least take a small bite.

Emma takes off the silver fancy thing of off her plate and reviled the cake with ice cream. Smiling as she saw Regina smile.

"I love you," Regina smiles, "You know that right"

"Yes I do know that, but I don't complain if hearing it again" Emma grins.

Regina laughs at that. "Well, I love you" she says sitting back in her chair and watching emma eat her cake and ice cream.

"You really don't want any?" emma asks getting a bit nervous that regina wouldn't even look underneath the sliver thing.

Regina sighs and looks at the silver thing in front of her, trying to make a choice.

"Cause if you don't," emma says, "than at least give me your plate" emma points at regina's plate.

"Okay I'll try a piece" regina sighs with a sparkle in her eyes. How could she not smile at a day like this, and after all that emma had done for her tonight.

Regina lifted the silver fancy thing with a smile. Her smile slowly disappears as she saw a black box next to her piece of cake. "Emma?" she asks in a whisper.

Emma smiled and got up, walking towards the brunette. She took the small box of off the plate and went down on one knee next to Regina's chair.

Regina gasps loud as Emma went down on one knee and took her left hand. "Oh my god, what are you doing" she asks with a nervous voice.

"Regina Mills, I love you till the day I die." Emma smiles. She opened the box and a beautiful white silver ring, with three diamonds (one big one and two small once) came into view, "Will you marry me?" she asks, her voice shaking looking deep into those brown eyes.

"Oh my god," regina gasps with her right hand on her heart and her left hand in emma's hands. "Yes!" regina said with a smile as a tear of happiness fell from her eyes. She lounged herself towards Emma, her arms around the blonde's neck and crashed their lips together. "yes, yes, yes" she says in between kisses.

Emma smiles as she also let a tear roll down her cheek, a tear of happiness. Kissing regina back with a smile. She pulled away just a bit so she could take the ring out of the box and slit in onto regina's left ring finger. "I love you" she whispers as she kisses her, now fiancé again.

"I love you too" regina whispers back as more tears fall down her cheeks. "Emma it's so beautiful"

"Thank you. Henry helped me pick it out" she says with a proud smile.

Regina gasps again, "really?" she asks a bit shocked.

"Well, yes" Emma smiles. "I asked him first if it was okay to ask you. Than we went ring shopping together and he saw this one. He said it was perfect because of the three diamonds, and well," Emma says, swallowing and trying to dry her eyes and Regina's. "He said one stone for each of us" Emma smiled.

"Its beautiful." Regina smiles and kisses Emma again. "It's perfect"

* * *

BUZZZZZZ

"Hmmm" regina heard the noise but didn't know what it was.

BUZZZZ

"Shit" Regina says as she shoots up in bed, her eyes trying to open but the light blinded her. Trying to find her phone on the nightstand next to the bed. Finally she found it and pressed a button. "Hello?" she says, her voice a raspy from just waking up.

"Mom?" she hears henry's voice on the other side of the line.

"Henry?" she asks, clearly not awake yet.

"How are you mom?" henry asks.

A flesh of coldness hit Regina's body, looking down and seeing she is naked. She looks next to her and sees Emma, well a mess of blonde hair, next to her. She lies back down and covered her self back up.

"Good henry thank you, how are you?" she asks.

Smiling as she looks at the woman next to her, she feels something around her felt finger. She grabbed her phone with the other hand with a frown and looked at her left hand as she lets it up to see.

Regina gasps and shoots right back up again. "oh my god" she says, looking at her engagement ring. She looks at the blonde mess next to her again. The memories of yesterday now coming back to her.

Regina had been wanting to call henry but as soon as she and emma came back home.. well lets say she forgot about all of that when they made it home.

"What?" henry asks, a bit of a worries clear in his voice.

"Oh my god" regina says again. "Henry" she whispers.

"Yeah…?" she hears him say.

"We're getting married" Regina says with a smile, still looking at her engagement ring. "I'm engaged! I'm getting married!" she said pretty loud, hearing some noise coming form Emma. "Emma wake up!" she yells and slaps the woman's arm with a smile.

"Oh my god mom! I'm soooo happy for you!" henry says loud and regina could just hear that he was smiling.

"What? What's going on?" emma asks still more asleep then awake, lifting her head and looking at regina.

"We're getting married" Regina smiles excited and kisses the younger woman next to her.

"Well.." henry says from the other side of the line. "I hope you like the ring mom" he says.

"Henry, I love it! Thank you so so so much! You are the best son ever." Regina says excited.

Emma sat up and moved to lean against the headboard of the bed. "I love you too henry!" she yells so henry could hear her through the phone. Rubbing her eyes and trying not to get blinded by all of the morning light since they didn't close the curtains last night.

Regina hears henry laugh on the other side of the phone. "Say to ma I love her too" she hears him say.

"He says her loves you too" regina smiles and moved to lean against emma, cuddling into the blonde.

Emma moved her arm and put it around regina's shoulder, keeping her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I'll come over for lunch.. no wait" henry says as there was a small silent. "I'll just come over for dinner" he says

"Why not lunch dear?" Regina asks with a frown.

"Because lunch would be in 30 minutes and I assume that after you just got engaged and just woke up, you aren't gonna be ready in 30 minutes." Henry says laughing

"Smart kid" Emma laughs as she could her him speak now too. "Lets make it dinner at granny's to celebrate" Emma says and kissed Regina's temple.

"Awesome!" henry says

"You can bring Grace too if you like dear" Regina says smiling.

"Cool, she'll love it" henry grins. "Alright" he says a bit louder, "I love you both! Just make sure you'll be at Granny's in time for dinner" he laughs again.

"We love you too kid" Emma smiles

"All right we will don't worry" Regina says rolling her eyes.

"Love you" henry says again

"Love you too!" regina says. "Bye dear"

"Bye moms" he says and the call gets ended.

Regina smiles as she puts the phone back on her nightstand. Turning back to emma and cuddling into her again as she did a second ago. "He" she smiles, and kissed the pink lips.

"Good morning beautiful" Emma smiles and kisses the plump lips. "And how is my _'fiancé'_ doing this beautiful morning?" she asks with a great bit smile on her face.

Regina bit her lower lip as emma says the word fiancé. "Wonderful" she whispers as she went right back to kissing her fiancé again.

"And how" kiss "is _my_" kiss "_fiancé_" kiss "doing?" she asks between kisses.

"Amazing" emma smiles as she didn't really stop kissing regina when she answers.

"We are going to get married" regina sighs happily as she pulled away a bit to let her head rest on the blondes shoulder.

"Yes, we are" emma smiles.

"I love you" Regina says and looks up to face emma.

"And I love you" emma says and looks down to face regina, pressing a soft, loving, deep kiss to her fiancé's lips.

* * *

**THANKYOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS!  
you are all amazing! Thankyou so much! You don't know what it means to me! This was the last chapter of this story.. I hope you liked it and I hope that I will be seeing you back at my other stories. **


	22. Beta'd Version is out now!

**Hello everyone! **

Sorry this is no new chapter, but I have something good!

For those who have followed this story from the beginning, or came in later or.. or just read it when it was all done.. Thankyou so much for following/liking/commenting on my story! it means a lot to me.

But I'm so happy to say, that my lovely beta surprised me when she Beta'd this story for me! she beta'd all the chapters for me, and Im going to be uploading them from today on. I will upload them not here, but on my other account ( ). the reason for that is because the stories on there are beta'd by my lovely beta Lordxena. and the stories on this account are mostly not. so to get a clean start with beta'd work, i started that account. ofcourse I leave this account right where it is, cause I just love all the comments and like and love i get from you guys.

So here we go, I will leave a comment on this chapter with my other account so its easy for you to find. you can see my other stories on there as well!

love you guys Xx


End file.
